


Chronicles of Control: Kel

by Jayslab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Death by penis, Dominance, F/M, Forced, Furry, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Humiliation, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: John wakes up captured, naked and afraid. Taken to a city full of giant cock wielding futanari anthros. Will he survive? or will the hormones surging through thier bodies make them lose control?Jay's world revolves around an uprising which altered women into 10+ feet tall behemoths of power and control, with equally enlarged 'equipment' to boot. After these enhanced women came to power, society quickly shifted to the detriment of men. Quickly losing all control and being treated as second class citizens, before losing any status at all and being turned into slaves. or worse yet... Toys.Those giant sledge-hammers pump alot of hormones around those sexually enhanced bodies.
Relationships: Futanari/Male, Herm/Male
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Kel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay the Redpan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jay+the+Redpan).



> It's finally here! This story has been over a year in the making!  
> Jay (of the Red Panda Kind, Not of the Laboratory kind) Comissioned me to write a story based in his incredible anthro world!  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/draco32588/
> 
> He has crafted a beautifully intricate world over the last year with many different people all chipping in to contribute. All done mostly through his discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/Eqb8B2n  
> It's full of friendly people, looking to hang out, share pictures and roleplay. So come say hi!

John awoke to a gentle swaying motion. He blinked his eyes open to an imperceptible darkness being cut in half by a piercing bright light. He was slouched against a wall. He struggled to get his feet underneath himself and regain his balance; his eyes slowly adjusting to the stark contrasting light. He realized he was in a very small room, tiny even; no bigger than his shower at home. The box was just tall enough to stand in, with two wide holes cut out just above his eye line, allowing the light to pierce inward.

His mind was still foggy. He couldn't remember much; just that he had joined an expedition. His home of Bastion was an underground community. Over the years it had gotten so low on resources the citizens were getting desperate. They’d been underground so long, no-one knew truly why. Some said rumors of monsters, others said rumours of war. All they knew is they should stay in Bastion; that even though they had little, they were safe. But John wasn’t content with that, he didn’t believe in monsters or the bogeyman. He wanted more for his wife and future family. He wanted his wife and brother to taste true freedom. Not just living… but life. Somewhere that he could start a new family of his own. He and a couple other families had decided, against others wishes, to venture out and find new safe areas to inhabit; new untouched lands to call their own.

The expedition was led by an anthro nonhuman, a large rhino named Jebohdiah. He towered over most citizens at about 7 foot tall and sported a majestic horn. It was ornately engraved with spirals and swirls. He was also one of the heads of Bastion’s security; his agreeing to come along granted the whole trip a feeling of legitimacy. Mostly to quieten the discontent of people unwilling to let their loved ones venture out; but also to protect the parties should anything go awry.

After that all John can remember is a huge shadow, followed by screams.

He assessed the box he currently found himself in. He quickly realized two things at the same time: he was worryingly naked and the box was made of solid metal. His back flinched as it lightly brushed one of the sides; immediately sapping his exposed body of its warmth. There also seemed to be a gentle swaying motion; rocking more back and forth, rather than side to side. A ship maybe? He focused his still disoriented mind and strained his ears. A loud rhythmic 'clack clack'. He couldn't hear any sea life, or any waves. Maybe it was a train? No, the sound wasn’t metallic enough, and too loud; it sounded like it was right outside the box. But what it really sounded like was... High heels? He stood upon his tip toes and looked through one of the holes, taking a second for his eyes to adjust to the bright light.

It was a hallway? It looked like the inside of a high-rise building, with doors lining the walls and a red patterned carpet. Hotel rooms maybe? But the doors had names: Mrs Petunia. Ms Rockleid. Mrs and Mr Hemmeldown. Hotels don't have names… apartments maybe? But something just didn't look right, everything seemed to be off. He couldn't place his finger on it, but as his mind, which was still recovering, pieced it all together his stomach sank. Everything was big. Way too big. Huge! Everything was! The doors, the doorbells, the picture frames and even the potted plant sitting outside someone's door. Some of the doorways he was passing were around 9 feet tall and the ceiling was very, very high! Some of the doorways further down the corridor looked to be over 20 feet tall! John had heard of tall nonhumans, but Jebohdiah was one of the largest in all of Bastion, even he wouldn’t need a door this big.

He had heard the rumors, always been suspicious, but had never believed them to be true. Apparently decades ago some nonhuman females had started growing at an alarming rate, and become increasingly aggressive towards men. It was unknown if the effects were natural or manufactured, but these women were hastily removed from Bastion and sent to other cities. He never had any basis to believe it, Bastion was full of nonhumans, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how rare sighting a female was. And the more he realized why his precious city may have been hidden for all this time. He inhaled very sharply, panic starting to set in.

The huge intake of air echoed inside his box, he quickly realized that was a mistake. "Oooo he's awake" came a loud booming giggle. It sounded like it came from directly next to him. Suddenly the floor started to rock dramatically, way stronger than they gentle sway it had before, causing him to lose his balance. He grabbed onto the hole in the wall for support, but he realized it wasn't the floor that was shifting; his whole box was being lifted. Slowly a shadow was cast over his box and he was brought level with two huge shining emerald eyes. He stood there, mouth agape, in awe at the sheer size of these eyeballs; maybe the monster rumor did have some truth to it.

The huge face moved back a bit, and with a bit of distance he could finally see what it was. She was a nonhuman, a red panda most likely; with distinctive looking red fur crossed by brown bands, featuring a white patch and stripe covering her face. Just one of her huge glistening eyes was about as big as his entire face.

As if she had an insect in a jar, she shook the box from side to side; causing him to stagger around his cramped confinement. He clasped onto the rim of the hole she was peering through, desperately trying to stabilize himself. She reveled in the small man trying his hardest to stay balanced. “Hello there little one.” She said with a slight hint of excitement in her voice. Shaking the box harder this time, she laughed as John’s grip slipped away and his face disappeared from the hole, landing on his bottom. “Let’s get you inside.”

After losing his footing John couldn’t see much outside the box, but he did see one of her giant furred hands reach out and twist a door handle. In the centre of the door was a large sign that read “Kel.” A couple seconds passed and the light flowing into his boxed shifted from the warm yellow glow of indoor lights that were illuminating the corridor, to a more soft natural light presumably flowing in from a window. He heard the door close behind them and then he felt the box stop swaying with a metallic clank; she had presumably placed him down somewhere.

Suddenly the world started spinning and a loud clang resounded outward as his box was tipped over. The top popped off and he came spilling out, skidding at least 8 feet across the smooth wooden floor. Taking a second to readjust himself, he sat up onto his knees and pushed up to his feet. Then it all started to sink in.

He was facing into a large studio flat. A small kitchen area was off to the left, with a large dining table and chairs. Then the room curved round into a lounge area with a sofa in front of him. In the right wall were three doors. The one furthest along the wall was open and looked to lead into the master bedroom. The middle one had a WC sign and the last room, closest to the front door, had a bright pink sign that had the letter ‘S’ emboldened on it.

It looked like a lovely place to live except for one thing, just like the hallway outside, everything was massive. He couldn’t actually see if there was a TV or anything the other side of the lounge area because the sofa was so big it was blocking his view. The Table in the kitchen area looked like it was as tall as a bungalow. The seats of the chairs alone were as tall as him plus his arms stretched out.

A boom rumbled through his legs and up his body as the giant lady stomped around behind him. The wonderment of seeing everything from a toddler’s point of view instantly disappeared and the fear came rushing back to him. He spun around to look at his captor. He saw she had placed his box on the ground before cruelly kicking it over.

From This angle he could truly see just how big she was. Kel stood around 18 feet tall, with John only just coming up to her knee. Her sheer size alone exuded a terrifying presence. He wanted to turn hypothetical tail and run. But fear kept his feet firmly planted. She wasn’t wearing a top, so he could see her breasts, large even relative to her size; sat with slight sag only merely hinting at their true weight. She stood there with her arms folded underneath them, each breath making them rise and fall almost hypnotically. They were so large that each slight movement from their owner sent a ripple cascading across the supple flesh.

She reached down and unbuttoned her tight jeans. As her oversized garment felt free, it whipped up an air wave that pushed John back a step. Steadying himself, he looked at the giantess. She had thick muscular thighs and powerful legs. As His eyes traveled up, they froze in shock and fixated on her crotch.  
She had a massive penis… no this wasn’t a penis, it was a cock. Surprisingly it didn’t match her red panda physiology. It was horse-like, equally thick from base to tip and the end was flat and slightly wider than the rest; ready to stretch out any hole she wanted. The thing wasn’t even hard and it reached part way down her thigh. It was probably half as tall as he was!

Kel Character reference:  
https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/draco325/746168/Kel-Ref

You will need a Furaffinity account to view the second picture.  
http://www.furaffinity.net/view/32094840/

"Oh my god! That's unholy!" He half screamed as he stumbled backwards, falling onto his ass. Kel slipped her feet out of her jeans then knelt down in front of him. As her knee’s collided with the wood floor, it created a mighty rumble that passed through floor and up across his ass. She started running her fingers all over her pubis just above her dick, letting the slight tantalizing tingles flow through her body and coax blood into her cock. With each pulse of blood that surged into the monster it rapidly hardened, throbbing to attention. She had positioned herself so the shadow of her rapidly hardening member grew and hovered over him; completely blocking the light and engulfing him in her presence.

"God? Haha this is your god now!” she said giving it a gentle flick. With its sheer size the air currents it created whipped around John’s naked form; showing just how much power was behind the colossal battering ram.

“Your Gods have forsaken you, boy. Your sole existence is for nothing but to empty my fat cum filled nuts.” She reached under herself and grabbed one of her hefty nuts, lifting it slightly as if weighing it, to emphasize the point.

“Now worship my cock!" her horse cock now stood to attention in its fully glory. 8 feet long. John’s mind just couldn’t process it, It was bigger than his entire body! She grabbed the base of her cock, swung it up and suddenly slammed it down into him. The weight of her massive tree trunk crashed down into him and he was crushed flat onto his back, knocking the wind right out of his lungs.

Before he could recover or even comprehend the sudden crushing weight pressing his torso into the hard wood floor, she snarled at him "Or drown in my salty precum!" She slid her fingers from the base of her turgid member right to the flared tip, coaxing out a huge glob of salty slime. Gravity took it and with an audible splosh, it fell onto his face; absolutely coating his head. The sudden slime facial completely filled his open mouth, causing him to splutter and gag on the thick goo. With the sheer volume of her precum, and his arms unable to reach around her unfathomable girth, he couldn't remove the thick substance from his face; he panicked but had no option but to swallow.

Glug, glug, glug. He took huge mouthfuls of the stuff, gagging slightly on how salty the slime tasted as it slithered down his throat. Once he had swallowed all the nasty liquid covering his mouth and the blockage was cleared, he sucked in air as if it was the elixir of life itself.

Now his mind had oxygen again, he started to calm slightly. The immense power she held, even using nothing but the weight of her penis, scared him. He realized he needed to keep her happy if he didn’t want her to truly hurt him.

She gave him a moment to breathe, before giggling and stroking yet another fat glob of slime out of her cock and onto his tiny face. He was ready this time, but just as he was about to start eating his entire meal worth of lubricant, she once again flicked her cock up and then slammed it down hard onto his chest. He spluttered as she winded him, sending precum flying from his face and lips, splattering all around him as he coughed and gagged horrendously. She seemed to enjoy his suffering, so as he was once again trying to suck in air, she did it again, smashing her cock down onto his chest. Almost breaking into full laughter as a string of precum dangling from the tip of her cock, used its whip like momentum, to swing down a second after her cock had impacted and hit him dead in the face like a huge water balloon.

Before he could comprehend the sudden tirade of abuse he’d suffered, let alone recover his bearings from the impacts, a sudden soft warmness completely enveloped him. He felt less pressure weighing down on his chest, now it seemed to weigh evenly across him, with ever so slightly more pressure on both of his arms. John opened his eyes to find darkness, but he quickly realized he was encased in soft flesh. She had shifted her knees forward and sat down on him; letting her huge heavy nutsack splay out, completely covering his upper body and head. He pulled his arms in, and then pushed his hands up in front of his face to create a space to breathe in; his hands sinking deeply into the soft nutsack. She gently gyrated back and forth, enjoying the slick feeling of her precum lubricating between her nutsack and his face. He could actually feel the two huge swollen orbs, being slowly dragged up and down his sides. He felt like he was on the inside of a warm tit-wank, but instead of a cock, it was his entire body. While grinding her sack over his face, she continuously stroked her colossal she-cock in a long slow rhythm.

"Lick it. Worship it." she murmured in a low rumble; her stern and steady character echoing around the room.

He gingerly stuck his tongue out. It tasted. Odd. Not displeasing. But he licked it again anyway. And again. And again. He got into his own rhythm of kissing the leathery flesh as she dragged her nuts across him.

The taste of her nuts, her musk; her scent was working its way all around his mouth and into the back of his throat, invading his nose and lungs. It was almost addictive.

"Oh my, you really are good at worshiping with your tongue; it seems you're enjoying it too." She said in with a slight moan; though she sounded slightly muffled through her soft nutflesh. Her comment starkly reminded him of what he was doing. He snapped out of his trance, realizing he wasn't in a nice soft warm cocoon, he was being smothered by some scarily large lady-testicles! He tried to wiggle free, but as his hips shook from side to side he realized his own dick was as hard as rock. The hardest he had been in a very long time.

“Oh I can feel your little thing poking me. You must really love my scent… she raised her groin off him, allowing in fresh air for him to swallow. She grasped her nuts in her hands and lifted them up, showing off her slightly sweaty taint. “Here why don’t you try it from the source!”

Before he could object or protest she had landed on top of him. Her crotch was pungent, it was overwhelming and it immediately sent his mind reeling. He couldn’t breathe clean air or think. Once again she continued gyrating her hips, grinding herself into his small face, as if trying to embed her sent directly into his skin, to mark him as her property forever. He tried holding his breath, but he had to take what he could get. Soon he was breathing her thick musk. His mind finally accepting what this meant; He now belonged to her. He was no longer his own person. He was naught but her sexual plaything.  
Finally, with acceptance of this new purpose, he stuck his tongue out. The wet slither across her taint was bliss and she let out a deep rumbling moan.

"Mmm, what a good little bitch you're warming up to be." She said accentuating the point by grinding her hips particularly hard into his face. "You must be really receptive to the musk of a true Alpha."

"Maybe you want to try more." She slid her hips forward again, But only ever so slightly. Just enough that now hovering just above John's face was her huge puffy asshole, winking in anticipation. Suddenly Kel dropped herself down, his face sinking slightly into the puckered orifice.

"Get to work, Bitch."

He pushed his tongue forward once again, making sure to treasure her bitter taste. His mind was flooded with ecstasy, pure bliss at the feeling of total domination; Surrendering complete control of self. He eagerly lapped at her asshole, hoping to please his new mistress. Making circles around her ring and moistening it up. Soon she started to bob up and down. Just small bounces. Each time his face, which was about as big as her thumb, would sink slightly into the awaiting oversized orifice.

The feeling of her asshole being stretched, even just the slightest amount as his face pushed in deeper, was just flooding through Kel's body. She started to bounce slightly faster and faster. Using his face as she would normally use a finger; pushing in just enough to sate that itch and toy with her tingling hole while stroking her mammoth dick.

She stopped bouncing and lifted herself forward, landing on all fours; though continuing to use one hand to stroke her massive horsecock.

"Come to the front, Boy." He slowly sat up, propping his arms behind himself. He took a moment to process what he was going through. He had just been buried in that huge ass; it was beautifully curvy yet very muscular and firm. If she had been a girl his size, he would have been so proud he had managed get that into his bed. He was mesmerized by how it jiggled and shifted as she swayed her hips in front of him, as if presenting her asshole to a male to dominate it; but he had learned better. He knew she was the dominant one here and he was just here to pleasure her every whim. He pushed himself up to his feet. At his full height he measured from her knee om the floor, to the top of her soft round rump.

He started to walk around her leg to stand in front of her, but she suddenly snarled at him "No! Go through, a bitch like you deserves to be as close to my crotch as possible at all times; it's all you pitiful men are worthy of."

He stepped back and looked between her gently swaying thighs. Her heavy nuts were dangling down, swinging with the momentum of their master, and he could see her tree trunk of a cock being stroked just beyond that; a huge puddle of precum being built up beneath it, making John actually rather relieved that his face was no longer in the firing line.

Instead of being belittled further by having to crawl under the monstrous organs, He used both hands to lift up her heavy testicles. They had been pressing down on him just moments before, but this time he had to use his own strength to lift them. He now understood just how heavy they were, and how much they surged and throbbed with semen just waiting to be released.

He bent down and passed underneath them, as if traversing a low branch in some dense woodland. Once through though he couldn't stand up straight again because she was still jacking off her long cock just above his head. Staying bent low, he walked forward, towards her pair of huge soft mammeries. The way they just hung there, slightly jiggling with each slow stroke up and down her cock. The fur they were covered in looked so soft and comforting. The sight of their slow undulation was warm and inviting, almost motherly even; completely contrasting the musk of a dominant male that had been coated in, ingrained into his very skin. Her nipples were firmly erect and almost tickled themselves along the floor.  
He reached out to grasp one of the giant orbs of flesh.

"How dare you!" She bellowed. Suddenly he got hit with the full force of a train slamming down into his back. He was flattened out on the hard wood floor again, this time face down. This impact sent his mind spinning. His whole back hurt. She had slammed her rock hard cock directly down onto him, and the fact that it was thicker than he was round made it feel like he had been stomped on by a car.

The adrenaline of pain kicked in, fight or flight started to take hold. Something finally clicked into place within his mind. He awoke to the fact that, she wasn't just using him for some twisted sexual release, he was a toy... and sometimes… toys break. His musk induced trance was shattered and he was overcome by sheer panic.

"If you wanted some of my milk, all you had to do was be patient!" She snarled as she feverishly rubbed her cock; from base to the growing flare of her horse-like truncheon. Turning his head back, he realized what was coming he his way. He had to move, he managed to get his limbs underneath himself. Then he pushed up onto his feet. He could hear her breathing getting harder and faster, her moans getting deeper and longer. Still with his hands on the floor, in a pose similar to a runner at the start of a race, He pushed off hard with his right foot, success. He straightened out as if he was doing the hundred meter sprint. The pain that surged through his back was immense, but he pushed through it. He put all his strength into his next step. He was managing to run! He turned his head back slightly to see she was now up on her knees, her eyes closed as she was aggressively thrusting her hips into her hand; her face scrunched up in unimaginable bliss. Third step, he thought to himself, just one more and then you'll have enough momentum to get away.  
SPLAT.

A new sudden pain surged through his back. It felt more precise than being hit by the tree trunk from before. It was like taking a sledge hammer directly to the center of his spine. He wondered what had happened. The impact had such force it pushed him forward slightly, and as it did, he saw what had hit him. Fat coagulated clumps of off-white jelly flying past him.

He was pushed forward, staggering down onto his knee, killing his momentum. Then another impact slammed into the back of his thigh. He heard the deepest roar of a moan he had ever heard, and her head flung back as if possessed, reeling in the orgasm. Her cum was being shot out in huge thick ropes. Each rope was spaced by about half a second, so the pain had time to travel through his body before the next one hit. Her cum was so thick and had such velocity, it felt like it was a big rubber ball being shot out of a cannon directly at his back; but given how monstrously big her cock was, that wasn't all too surprising.

Then the third hit, followed quickly by the fourth. She didn't seem to be slowing down, all the while bucking her hips into her clasped hands. John's other knee buckled; he tried to catch himself by putting his hands underneath himself, but he quickly realized the floor was covered in slime. With no grip or friction, his hand slid out from under him and he landed face first on the sludge covered floor.

Fifth, sixth. Each hit hurt like hell, it felt like being hit with a baseball bat. In response his body slowly grew limp and numb. The puddle of cum was growing around him. Its thick viscosity meant it couldn’t flow away from his prone form and just stuck to him. As her orgasm slowly subsided and it no longer shot out with monstrous force, she instead thrust her hips slightly upward so it would squirt into the air and rain down upon him.  
Because it couldn’t flow away, it quickly built up around his face. He started to worry he would drown. But before that could worry him too much, the pain got to him first and after one last panicked shuffle to get out of the puddle, he blacked out.

Bubbles started to form around his mouth and nose where thick cum was blocking his airways. Kel just knelt there, staring at John’s limp lifeless form; the throws of her intense orgasm still shaking through her body. The bubbles of cum grew larger and larger. Kel quickly realized her new toy might actually drown in her fat load. She gently sat back onto her heels, staring at the bubbling mess. The thoughts running through her mind of her toy choking on her chunky cum. Her cock twitched slightly. She thought to herself “That would be so delectable but I don’t want to break this one too soon. It’s so rare to get an untrained one, let alone so freshly caught.”

She picked John up out of the sludge and pulled him near to her face. She let her long tongue fall out of her mouth; it was as big as his entire torso. She dragged her tongue up from his untouched cock, still rock hard from her musk, all the way up and across his face. She reeled her tongue back into her mouth, swilling it around and savoring the plethora of her own tastes ingrained into the poor boy. With his face clear of obstructions, he could breathe freely even still while unconscious.

“Hmm well, if I’m going to keep him I need to give a new name to my toy. He was very good at kissing my asshole, even without Juxta training him. Hmm it is nice to have someone passionately suckle on your balls after a good backbreaking fuck. Someone who can truly worship my crotch in all its glory. Not those dime a dozen cock cleaners, no; someone who truly reveres it, worships it. Worshiping... Bishop. He’ll be called Bishop from now on.”

She laid him down onto the oversized kitchen table and walked over to the door. On the wall next to the door was a small box with multiple buttons on it. She pressed one of them and it emitted a small buzz. She then walked back to her kitchen, got herself a cool glass of water and sat down at the table, debating how to play with her toy next.

Within a couple of minutes there was a knock at the door. She stood up and went to open it. Just outside her door were three men; as with John they barely came up to her knee. Two at the front and one behind. The two at the front wore French maid outfits. One of them carried a mop bucket, and the other was unloading a trolley full of various cleaning equipment off the back of a golf cart sized transporter; used to quickly get around this oversized apartment complex. Attached to the back of the vehicle was a trailer filled with empty containers; they looked like large metal milk churns and each was around 4 feet tall.

The third man, a golden Labrador nonhuman, was completely naked and had his hands tied behind his back. Kel reached down and picked up the Labrador, let the two others in and then shut the door behind them. Kel then ignored the two others and went straight over to her bedroom.  
She walked straight in, spun around and fell backwards onto her huge, even for her standards, king sized bed. After a good ball draining orgasm, nothing is better than just lying back and letting the residual pleasure take you away to the land of dreams.

Splaying her legs out wide, she grabbed the knot tying the Labradors hands together and with a one clean motion, the knot came untied. She then released her grip on him and placed him down between her muscled thighs. She could hear the other two in the lounge getting to work and cleaning up her massive puddle of clumpy baby juice; scraping it up and dripping it into the large containers, before dragging them back over to their transporter, to be disposed of elsewhere.

They were thankful their talents of cleaning had been discovered; trying to survive in this crazy dick dominated world was scary, especially when farm animals had more rights and protections than you do. You just had to be lucky you were deemed helpful enough not to be immediately disposable. For every male trapped in this living sexual hell, it didn't matter what was happening to others, as long as you managed to survive.

A ‘toy’ that had been fucked unconscious. A puddle of cum so large they could bathe in it. The cleaners saw these sights many times a day, but this flat in particular scared them. A lot of the women in this building had certain… quirks. Kel was unique in that her scent was ridiculously potent. The smell of her cum was already flooding their nostrils and invading their bodies. They were struggling to stop their boners from pushing out from under their short maid skirts. If their patrons saw their uninvited excitement, they normally took that as an excuse to punish them; whatever form that may take. One previous cleaner had even given into his desires and started grabbing handfuls of Kel’s cum and pushing the fat clumps into his mouth. When she saw his insatiable gluttony without her consent, she decided he should drink it straight from the source. Rumor has it that he was found bloated to twice his normal size, with cum leaking out of every available orifice.

They finished scraping up the huge globules of thick jelly like cum and putting it into the metal containers. After the trailer was loaded, the pair went back and mopped the floor. The room no longer smelled like the overpowering aroma of sex, but of a beautiful lavender garden; finally their erections were subsiding. With their job complete, they made their way out of the flat and onto the cart; driving back to their quarters slowly as to not spill their potent load.  
They didn't bother to go and retrieve their third accomplice from the sleeping Kel's room. They knew in her room her scent was embedded into every single fibre and molecule; even if they made it into the room without ejaculating immediately, it wouldn't be long before they couldn't do much apart from collapsing to their knees and stroking their cocks feverishly. The golden Labrador had been selected for dick cleaning duty and that meant two things. One, he was pumped so full of stimulant, he'll not want to stop licking that mountain of cock until his jaw breaks. And two, he had his strong canine nose buried directly in the source of her scent. He'll either, go mad from the combination and do something stupid, or he'll turn up in the cleaning quarters later and require a full day of sleep to recover from the drugs and over exertion.

Dick cleaning duty was assigned randomly; any one of the 50+ cleaning staff that occupied the building could be selected. To stop anybody from resisting selection, they'd be tied up and then pumped full of drugs. The drugs made you salivate endlessly while making the taste of a cock utterly irresistible, to the point you felt like you couldn't live without the taste flooding your mouth.

Some of the flat owners treated the drug crazed men with disdain, grabbing your head and rubbing it against their dick so hard your face hurt. Some loved the relaxing treatment and gently fell asleep while you happily lapped away. others loved it so much, they decided to not only let you clean them, but also for you to be round 2; and depending on the resident you were sent to, and the size of their ‘equipment’, that could be a death sentence.  
The cleaning staff were rotated out pretty frequently.

The golden Labrador knelt down, Kel’s huge balls splaying out in-between his knees and her only now softening cock towering over him; it was slowly softening to a more manageable size. He looked up at the looming shadow of her softening cock with hesitation, but the smell of power emanating from her, pushed the drugs to take hold. He buried his nose into her ballsack and started dragging his tongue from the base of her shaft all the way to the tip. After several long licks, he started to plant kisses all the way up the underside of her shaft, until he could suckle on the tip. Her flare now subsiding, he suckled on her urethra to coax out any cum that could still be hiding inside.

Kel had started to drift peacefully to the gentle treatment of this large canine tongue rubbing up the length of her shaft.

What felt like half an hour later, she awoke to the feeling of her cock swaying from side to side, accompanied by a strange tingly sensation. Normally after the drugs started to fade, the tired cleaner would try to get out of the flat as soon as possible; but he must be still here. She blinked her eyes open, the world slowly adjusting into view. She saw her cock was once again rock hard. The little pup must have gotten carried away and rubbed it a tad too rough. She couldn’t see him hidden behind the large circumference of her shaft and buried in her nuts though; but she could see some… toes? She dragged her sleepy gaze upward and saw him clambered over the end of her cock; lying belly down on the meter wide flat tip, as if lying on top of a streetlamp. Her cock wasn’t just shaking side to side, he was thrusting! She bolted upright to see the blonde dog thrusting feverously, as if possessed. Suddenly he slammed his hips home against the tip of her flared cock. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth; his face was still coated in a combination of her ball sweat and his saliva. He twitched a couple times, revealing he had just orgasmed.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” she barked at him. Kel grabbed the insubordinate dog and tried to pull him off, but as canines do, his orgasm had caused his knot to swell. As her sleep wore rapidly off, she could feel his pitifully small penis buried inside her urethra, along with the strange sensation of her pee-hole being stretched and flooded with the weak cum of some impudent waste of life. She yanked him a couple more times to no avail. She almost tore his head clean off with the power of her grip.

His mind came racing back to him; the ejaculation releasing him from the influence of her corrupting scent and the grip of the drugs. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I never meant to!” he yelped, whining in pain as his neck was stretched to its limits. “I couldn’t control myself! You just smell so good!”

“You have some fucking nerve to come into my house and violate me!” Kel yelled at him. Her anger began to subside as she looked at the begging dog and her thoughts slowly twisted to malice. “If you really wanted to fuck properly, the hole you chose should really put some back into it. Otherwise it’s no fun. You should have woken me up, I’d be happy to return the favor.” An evil grin crept across her face, tempered with the fury of someone daring to defy her.  
She stood up off the bed, her huge throbbing horsecock still stood at full mast, dragging the scared canine with it. The feeling of having someone clasping onto the tip for dear life, wasn’t a new feeling for her as she normally liked using her size against her toys; but the impudent feeling swimming around inside her cock was unforgivable. She walked over to her wardrobe and reached into the back. He was whining and whimpering the entire time, begging to be spared and for her to forgive his transgressions; all while scrambling to desperately hold onto the giant rod his annoying canine biology had locked him into.  
She pulled out a large metal cylinder with two large handles on one end. It was about seven feet long and about half a size thicker than her cock, with a pink hole in the center of one end. Craning his neck around, the blonde Labrador quickly worked out what it was; it was the largest onahole he had ever seen. She raised it up to her mouth and spat into it, providing a subtle bit of lubrication. Looking up from his lower angle at the other end of the metallic cylinder, he could see a small hole, about 4 inches across, most likely to allow easier cleaning of the toy, but it also allowed her spit to come sliding out and land onto his face; further humiliating the fearful canine.

Kel laid the giant tube down onto her bed; grabbing the handles for support and lining her cock up with the entrance. She started to rub the tip of her cock up against the spit slick hole, but with him in between it just lubricated the furry back of her cock’s unwanted hijacker. “Please, please don’t do this” he begged, realising what was about to befall him. “I’ll do anything to make it right, it was the drugs, they made me mad!” his knot still sealing his cum inside her shaft. The guilt and adrenaline keeping his cock rock hard and locked within this prison of his own making.

“It took balls to do what you did, I’ll admit” she said with a sly smile. “What is your name?”

“Ti..T..Timoth” he was half way through stuttering his name out, when she violently slammed her cock home into the tight fake vagina.

“I don’t fucking care!” she growled through clenched teeth. He was folded flat around her cock and forced down the tight tunnel. A crunch emitted from the tube as her cock slammed against the far end. He howled out in pain as he felt the brutal impact immediately shatter a rib. After holding him in place for a couple seconds, so he could truly appreciate the godlike pressure crushing him inside this claustrophobic tunnel, She slowly withdrew herself from the onahole; enjoying the way the discrete folds inside wrapped around her shaft. Pulling out, it looked like her passenger was very winded from the crushing force applied to his chest. He took in several panicked and painful breaths of air. “I’m sorry…” Timothy wheezed. “spar...e me...”

She looked down at him with a surprisingly pleasant smile. “Ok, I think you’ve learnt your lesson”

Relief came washing over him; a broken rib was a fair price for his transgression but at least he’ll survive today. The pain flooding through him finally caused his knot to subside enough to allow his cock to slide out of her urethra. His watery cum dribbled out onto his fur before he was suddenly hit by the surge of Kel’s trapped precum; the volume was almost tenfold the entirety of his life giving orgasm. There was so much precum alone; it made his pitiful orgasm look like it couldn’t even impregnate a fly. The force and volume was almost enough for him to lose his grip on his masters meat-rod. With Kel’s gargantuan proportions, he was suspended at least 10 feet in the air, a fall from here wouldn’t kill him if he fell right, but it would certainly be bad with his broken rib. “Please... Let me down, master.”

“Sure” she said, slowly bending her knees. “But thinking about it… you are a cock addicted pervert.”

“That was the drugs I swear!” he begged again, panic rising in his voice.

“You might do this again, to some innocent old lady” Kel smirked. Old maybe, but innocent... not a chance; no women in this world could be called that anymore. Even the oldest and frailest of little old ladies could fuck a man to death without batting an eye. Kel liked toying with her ‘prey’, and she had only really been lowering her knees to line her cock up with the onahole better.

He turned his head, to see the now slightly gaping entrance to the cylinder hovering behind him. “No… please… PLEASE!” at this point he was full on sobbing, crying for her to have mercy. But mercy was not in her DNA.

Grabbing firmly onto the handles, she thrust forcefully into the tight flesh substitute. A loud crunch came echoing out of the tube followed by a wet gurgle. A small warmth grew across the topside of her cock, flowing down the sides her shaft. Aww the sweet little thing must have upchucked a little bit of blood. Grinding herself as deep as possible, she enjoyed the feeling of her flared tip rubbing against his soft blonde fur.

She readjusted her grip on the handles and started fucking in earnest. Each smack against the back of the tunnel, elicited a scream or a whine; it was music to her sadistic ears. Slowly the warm feeling grew around the head of her cock as the canine was slowly being mulched. The warm caress was building her limits quickly. Soon she howled and threw her head back. John had taken the force of her ejaculation at a distance, Timothy was about to take the full force point blank.

A pink-white stream came shooting out of the small hole in the back of the cylinder. Wet splats resounded throughout her room as her cum smacked against everything with loud dull thuds; leaving a pink streak across her bed and an off-white splat against her wall the other side. To go that far, her cum must have punched clean through whatever was left of his chest, gaining its pinkish hue as it passed through. After several more fat ropes flew across the floor, and covered more of her bed, she ground her wide flared tip as deep inside as possible; letting more white and pink sludge slowly pour from the back of the onahole; like squeezing out the last bits inside a tube of toothpaste. She stayed there for a moment just enjoying the last reaming vestiges of her orgasm as it tingled up her spine.

She withdrew her huge cum and blood covered cock, letting the last bits drip to the floor. With her cock still swinging between her thighs, she walked out of her room and once again over to the front door. This time instead of pressing the buzzer, she pulled a large panel in the wall which opened into a sort of garbage chute. A sign read “toy cleaning”. She dropped the tree trunk of an onahole into the chute and let it fall down the immeasurable number of floors, all the way to the basement; where the cleaning bitches resided.

She then pressed the cleaning buzzer again and left the door on the latch so they could let themselves in. Time to have a shower she thought to herself. She walked back into her bedroom and into her en-suite.

John was walking through an open grass meadow, with beautiful wildflower blossoms everywhere and border of majestic trees encasing it. Suddenly the sky darkened and thunder cackled. Thump thump thump, his heart beating loudly. Wait no, too loud. He clasped his chest, his heart was racing but this sounded external. Getting closer... right behind him. He started to turn his head but before he could he felt something strike him square on the back of his head; large and powerful. The world turned black as he hit the floor. Fluttering in and out of consciousness, He heard screams. The whole group was being attacked… he wasn't strong enough to protect them. Out of the cacophony of chaos he heard the noises he didn't want to; his wife screaming. His brother trying to usher her away from the mayhem. He tried to raise his arm, but the shadow weighing down his mind was too strong...

John woke up in a cold sweat. With his heart pounding he sat bolt upright on the table he had been placed on. He could hear the shower running in Kel’s en-suite. His spine ached from where the cum had hit him as with such a staggering force. It now crusted across his back making movement stiffer than it needed be.

"Ah, you're awake." came an unfamiliar voice from beside him. He turned his head to see a very smartly dressed Rat like nonhuman, peaking over the table edge; presumably standing on a chair. He had a long nose with white whiskers and a monocle over one eye. He spoke in a very formal manner. "My name is Steward. That's not my actual name of course, but I won't endanger you by letting you say the wrong thing in front of the master." John didn’t know what to say. “Come, let’s get you down from here.” The rat held John's hand and lead him toward one of the large chairs framing the table; then Steward helped John safely descend the large furniture and onto the floor.

Now that they were face to face John could properly analyse his new acquaintance. He was an older looking gentleman, grey hairs poking through his brown fur revealing his wizened age. A tad on the lean side but slightly taller than John. He was wearing the finest servants’ outfit John had ever seen; everything looked like it belonged inside a palace. Everything apart from two bits: underneath his shirt collar he was wearing an actual collar; it was thick black leather and had a metal plate that read Steward on the front. And secondly ... the entire crotch was missing. John's face blushed bright red once he noticed the man's human like cock hanging out.

"I didn't get to choose the outfit mind you" Steward chuckled, trying to ease John's mind. He seemed far too used to having his genitals on show. John quickly remembered he too was naked, and his hands raced to cover his privates.

John saw the spindly rodent eyeing him from head to toe.

"M.m..My name is John" he stammered out.

"Nice to meet you, but I heard her refer to you as Bishop, so that is how I will refer to you from now on." He said very calmly.

"What? My name is John." He exclaimed

"No my boy!" Steward barked. Taking a deep breath he calmed his voice. "You are whatever she says you are. You shall do as you are told or she will scold you; and trust me I do not say that lightly." He turned around and untucked his shirt. His entire back was covered in scars; he had some that looked like burns, some that looked like lash marks from a whip, even a couple freshly healed ones.

"Our master has a propensity for the pain of others, and she does not like being disobeyed. You’d do best to remember that Bishop."

"Anyway, we'll get you tidied up." Steward then showed John through a side door he hadn’t previously noticed. This room didn’t feature the towering ceilings and colossal scale of the rest of the house, instead looking like it was actually built for normal sized people. In the room there were two bunk beds and 4 lockers; each locker contained only a bottle of soap and a towel.

"No clothes?" John said quizzically.

"You are very new here aren't you?" Steward said with a slight sigh; part annoyed at having to explain, part shock at how ‘fresh’ John truly was. But most of all, pure pity for John being dragged into this crazy world.

"We do what we are told, we wear what we are told, and if we are not told to wear anything, we do not wear anything."

"How do we get out of here?" Said John, a slight plea in his voice. "My wife, my brother... I need to help them. I have to hold Faith in my heart, I HAVE to."  
Steward replied calmly. "You're not grasping the situation here. I am a slave; I do whatever she asks me to do. I clean, I get her refreshments. But you are a Toy. No rights, no liberties, no freedom, no escape. The world has gone sour, how are you ignorant to all this?"

John explained how he had a life living in Bastion. Never living in fear of being a mere plaything, having a warm loving family, and more recently having a beautiful wife. They had few resources, but they made do. He hadn't believed the rumors of giant monsters ruling the outside world, after all, they were just rumors; there was no proof. People who left never came back, but he always thought it's because there was a paradise they had escaped too.  
"Such a place does exist then..." Steward's voice drifted off, as if dreaming of a better life.

"But we mustn't daydream. If she even thinks we are talking about such things, we'll regret it. But trust me, being in here is better than being tossed around like a plaything between a pack of ferals. There is a shower through that door, get freshened up. She’ll need you again later. And don't worry, you can find there is some semblance of joy to be had in this crazy world."

Just after John got out of the shower, the sound of thunderous footsteps echoed past the door. "Steward, Bishop. Get out here." They walked out of their tiny room and into the main space of the flat. Kel was sat on the sofa, her beautiful red fur still glistening with the residual moisture from the shower. John was surprised, she looked… absolutely stunning. He couldn’t tell what it was, maybe her brilliantly bright red fur, maybe her titanic proportions, but he was totally enthralled by her striking form; the water droplets glistening in the late afternoon sunlight.

"What are you staring at? Get to work. And Steward, grab me a drink."

"Yes ma’am." Steward replied sharply.

John stepped up to the sofa; his head only just crested the cushions. He had never been very good at climbing so he scrambled up the large couch in a very un-athletic fashion. Once he pulled himself up onto the couch, he knelt next to her thigh; the huge toned muscle tensed as she spread her legs apart, giving him a full view of her soft cock hanging slightly over the edge of the sofa. He sat on his heels, staring, completely entranced by how beautiful she was. He remembered how much her smell had captivated him before, but this time it felt less like he was being overpowered; it almost felt natural to wish to serve her. No smells or pheromones, her freshly showered body smelt like a field of perfect flowers; it was nothing more than her pure beauty pulling him in.

She wondered what was taking him so long; glancing down at him she saw him distantly staring toward her groin. A grin crept across her face as she wrapped her huge furred hand around the back of his head and dragged him over her thigh, slamming him face first into her nutsack. "Lick it bitch, earn your name." she said letting her head rest back onto the ridge of the sofa.

The sudden forceful motion made him freeze momentarily, but he soon relaxed into her nice soft sack and got his tongue to work. She released his head and slid her hand down to his exposed ass; giving the soft tush a good squeeze.

After enjoying his nimble licks for a while, she released his ass and then slid her hand back up his body; up and over his hips, grabbing him around the stomach and lifting him fully into the air. He panicked for a second, being hoisted into the air with his feet dangling beneath him, but he felt secure in her large powerful paws. Still sat down, she then lifted her nuts up with her free hand and slid him underneath herself, feet first. With his lower half snuggled in between her huge squishy asscheeks, his knees reached back and every slight movement tickled against her asshole. She let go of her testicles and the large balls swung down covering his face. Using his one free arm he adjusted them so each nut hung down past his ears, and so her loose sack wasn’t completely suffocating him. Once again smothered within her sack, he felt a warm sense of home and began to let his tongue run wild, rubbing circles and caressing the soft orbs with true passion.

"Ah, that's good. I'm going to enjoy having you around." Kel said, relaxing back into her seat.  
The thoughts of John's family were slowly fading from his mind, as if her presence was enough to rewrite his very being. He started to purposefully wiggle his legs, partly for his knees to tickle her asshole and send a tingle shooting right up through her spine; but mostly to scratch his own growing erection, sandwiched between his thighs.

After a while of TV watching and lovely ball worship, the constant teasing of her asshole had caused Kel's cock to become semi erect and throb in time with her heartbeat. She decided that was enough TV for now. She stood up and turned around to look at the nice butt shaped groove embedded into her sofa, with John firmly planted into the middle. He was panting heavily and his face was completely covered in his own saliva.

With one hand she deftly spun him around so he was sat upright. Even with his back against the upright cushions of the sofa, John was so comparatively small his feet only just hung over the edge. The sudden motion made his head spin, but he quickly adjusted when he realized the glory of what he was seeing; she had turned herself around and leaned forward, granting him the world's best view of a truly grade A ass. She jiggled it side to side with a small shake of the hips and giggled as she saw his tiny dick, relative to hers, throb steadily with arousal. Then bowing her knees slightly, she bent forward and grabbed her asscheeks with her huge hands, spreading them wide. John could see everything: her puffy hole winking at him in excitement. Her large testicles swinging below that; still dripping with his saliva. And her mammoth cock, slowly growing more and more ridged; each throb flooding it with blood, making it firmer and lifting it out of view.

Suddenly his world went black. She let gravity pull her back into the seat, her asshole striking his face with a direct hit. A second later he felt two further impacts slam into his abdomen as her balls sung down underneath her and hit him in the stomach, winding him. The sudden gut punch by her huge testicles combined with the fact his face was now enveloped by her large puffy asshole, made it incredibly hard to breath.

Kel heard him coughing and spluttering into her rectum, trying his hardest to catch his breath. Wanting to play with her toy and not break him right away, she leaned forward just enough to allow air to rush in underneath her, before planting her asshole back onto his face. With fresh air into her toys lungs, she then swung her hips side to side quite dramatically; dragging his head with it. The sharp flicks of her huge booty put an unbearable pressure on his neck; it felt like it could break at any moment.

“Come on, start licking, I was quite enjoying you before.” She said impatiently. Kel started swinging her hips faster and faster; his neck really feeling the strain of sharply being aggressively yanked side to side. He managed to wriggle his arms up to his face and push her ass cheeks as far apart as possible. With some newfound leverage he quickly pulled his face back and grabbed the largest mouthful of air possible; before lunging forward and biting down onto her puffy donut.

The swaying stopped dead. Buried in her ass he couldn’t see her face, so he had no idea whether she had frozen in joy or anger. He decided not to push his luck and quickly began lapping hungrily at the needy hole. It paid off as she started moaning and rocking gently back and forth. He licked every inch he could, around her ass, on her ass. He was a man possessed. He got in there as deeply as he could, relishing the feeling of her puffy orifice stretching around his face and the pressure of the soft sphincter caressing his cheeks.

Apparently she was also enjoying the feeling of him probing into her asshole. She stood up straight, withdrawing him from being buried in her asscheeks, before stepping backwards up onto the sofa; her feet landing on either side of him. With her shadow looming over him he looked straight up, but as he did so she squatted down; hovering her exposed asshole just inches from his face. The smell of her arousal was once again seeping from her body. He breathed deep, wanting to be face first in her crotch forever.

With a sharp drop of the knees he was once again buried in her ass, but with the squat spreading herself wide, combined with the lubrication of his saliva, his head actually slid in. John was in pure shock, he was inside her asshole. The smell was intoxicating and overpowering. He sat there frozen, his brain unable to process what he was experiencing. Then his lungs heaved emptily; He was going to pass out if he didn’t get access to fresh air quick, her scent was just too strong. He pushed his hands up onto her soft asscheeks and pushed with all his strength, but she didn’t move an inch.

She was too heavy, too strong. She threw her head back in bliss with the intrusion. She had always loved enticing supple boys in with her enthralling scent and then relishing in the feeling of panic they showed when they realized just how outclassed they were. Their powerlessness just fueling her erections as she towers over nearly everyone in this cock crazed world. His panicked attempts to push her off and free himself from her caused a veritable river of precum to come pouring out of her cock. She started bobbing up and down ever so slightly. John thought she might be lifting herself to pull him out but then she always quickly pushed back down; his wider shoulders catching against her puffy asshole and preventing any other shenanigans.  
Every couple of bounces she would slide as low as possible until she felt her ring clenching around his neck. Then she would tense it and relish in the idea of her tight little ring strangling the life out of him.

After a couple minutes of using his head as a small dildo, John had started to go limp. She liked toying with people, breaking them was an added bonus, but to get one so freshly caught was rare; so she lifted up and with a wet pop, his head came free. Lifting her junk out of the way she looked down to see Bishop in a daze. Swaying slightly side to side as the effects of her aroma and the crushing pressure applied to his skull by her asshole wore off. She just couldn’t help it, the look of her victim, hopelessly beneath her, made her want to play with him more. She placed her now slightly looser hole on top of his head. He wearily moved his hands up again to stop her.

*CRASH* suddenly the door to the flat burst open.

"Mommy I'm home!"

Time seemed to freeze for a couple seconds. Kel wriggled her toes; hard wood floor. She was sat on a soft cushion. As time and her mind caught up with her she felt a strange wiggling. She could feel it pushing at the underside of her testicles. She could even feel it near the base of her spine. Then she began to process what had happened. The sudden shock had caused her to slip, her feet slid off the sofa and she came crashing down upon her toy; his legs must be all that remains outside her, writhing in sheer terror. Her asshole was now stretched wider than it had been in a long time, and the panicked squirming inside her was enough to send her spiraling over the edge. Her entire body tensed, the tip of her horse-like cock flared out and her nuts squeezed as hard as they ever had; sending a huge fat wad of cum spiraling across the room, splatting wetly against the TV screen. Two more wads followed, creating huge clumpy puddles of jelly littering the floor. Her tongue hanging out the side of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he survived... For now ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapters will be coming soon.
> 
> Don't forget you can always message me at Jayslab@mail.com
> 
> and dont forget to give JaytheRedPan's Discord a look!  
> https://discord.gg/Eqb8B2n


	2. Sarah: Is sadism genetic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Kel's daughter takes center stage.
> 
> Warning: This chapter does contain humiliation through urination. It isnt long so just skip past it.

“Mom, hello?”

Kel quickly composed herself. In this twisted new world, public acts of sex and debauchery were commonplace, so her daughter wouldn’t be surprised at seeing her own mother masturbating, but Kel was filled with a different embarrassment; the embarrassment of getting her toy accidentally lodged up her asshole. As her daughter walked up to the back of the sofa, she scrambled up to her feet and quickly spun around.

“Are you ok mom? What are you hiding behind you?” Kel shifted uncomfortably as her daughter leant to the side to see past her mother’s imposing form. “Oh mum! The TV screen!? Couldn’t you have aimed somewhere else! Last time you watched porn with me, your jizz broke clean through it!” pouting with a mix of annoyance and jealousy.

Kel looked her daughter up and down. Sarah was a red panda like her mother, but still being a schoolgirl, she was much shorter at about 10 feet tall. She was already average height for most of the adult women of this dickgirl dominated city, and still had plenty of growing left to do. That being said she was very jealous of her mother’s impressive stature, and couldn’t wait to be the same; after all, height is strength, and strength is power. She was wearing a small red backpack and her school uniform. Her uniform was nothing but a pair of white thigh high socks, the elasticated cuff of which dug gently into her chubby supple thigh, and a pleated skirt, which didn’t do much to conceal her cock swinging underneath. Although she was still young, her breasts had started to swell very nicely and her cock was getting bigger by the day. She couldn’t wait for the day hers was as big as her mother’s. It wasn’t that long ago, that even when her mother laid on the ground, she had to stand on her tip toes to match the height of the monster that was her Kel’s erect penis.

Although Kel was a cruel and sadistic mistress to her toys and the world as a whole, she showed great affection toward her daughter. She was actually secretly jealous of her daughters more manageable size, of being able to actually bury herself within a living cock receptacle; although that wouldn’t last long as Sarah grew bigger by the day.

Snapping back to reality Kel stated. “I don’t have to explain myself to you young lady. Now, would you call the cleaners for me.”

“Fine.” Sarah spun around on the ball of her paw and walked back toward the door. As she spun, her skirt fanned out, giving a Kel a nice view of her daughters pert round ass; she’s going to be a true beauty when she grows up. Kel was quickly reminded of her own ass and she reached behind herself. Bishop’s struggling seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. To her own surprise, she kind of liked the sensation. She wrapped her hands around his small flailing legs and went to pull him out. As he slowly slid out, every bump and curve of his small form sent a pleasant shiver tingling up her spine. About half way out, she had a flash on inspiration and suddenly slapped her open palm flat against her asshole, completely cramming Bishop up inside herself.

John was terrified, he felt himself get crumpled into a ball as his legs were shoved up alongside him. He tried to move around but the pressure pushing on him from all sides kept him curled into the foetal position. With his movement now severely hampered and his panic slowly fading, his mind turned from trying to immediately free himself to actually pondering about his current situation and where he was now located. Being buried directly in her rectum, the size of a bowel movement from his giant mistress would be big enough to drown him. He breathed in what small gulps air he could and noticed something, although it was potent and mind curdling, it wasn’t dirty. He realised she was actually rather clean, pleasant even. He had been eating her ass for ages and hadn’t noticed; she must have washed herself very thoroughly in the shower; ready to play with her new toy. Unfortunately though, the tiny amounts of air in here weren’t enough to sustain his conscious body, so he drifted ever closer to unconsciousness. To his own surprise, he didn’t seem to mind. His fear had faded and it felt almost… motherly: being curled up inside the soft warm compression of a womb… the feeling of the mother’s heartbeat thumping throughout her body… the faint rumbles of her talking to someone. It all just gently drifted him off to sleep.

With her unintentional rectal explorer secured, Kel walked round the sofa and over towards her daughter. “What’s that smell?” Kel said quizzically, turning her nose towards Sarah.

Sarah pressed the buzzer as asked and turned back to her mother, with a somewhat guilty look on her face.

“I'm sorry mum, I took one of your toys to school and I broke it.” She reached into her backpack and pulled out a fleshy balloon. It hung upside down as she lightly grasped a hold of what appeared to be an ankle, barely holding the limb with her thumb and index; like one would disgustedly hold a used tissue. It was a man, but it no longer looked human. His torso was bloated into a large round ball of flesh, the skin undulating as whatever pushed him to such proportions sloshed around inside him. His arms dangling, limp and useless.

His face had turned purple and his mouth was sealed over by a large black mass. A foot long inflatable dildo had been forced down his throat then expanded; puffed up to near breaking point in an attempt to try and seal everything inside. A second plug had also been shoved up his ass to make the poor guy air tight. Unfortunately, it wasn’t very effective and rendered even less so because of his upside down positon. The thick futa jelly held inside this human bubble dribbled out of every unsealed orifice; eyes, ears, nose. Wet splats echoing off the floor as her several hours old cum audibly dripped onto wooden panels below.

“Betsy dared me to try and fill a toy more than her!” said Sarah trying her best to justify her actions.

“Betsy…you mean the daughter of Daisy? Daisy, The milk whore.” Kel looked at her daughter quizzically, half disappointed by her naivety, but also half inspired by her optimism. “Of course she had you beat sweetie. Those cow girls can pump out gallons of the thickest cream I’ve ever seen. Hell they’ve made a very successful business of it.”

“B.. but I thought I could win this time. We shoved a load of E-lasti down their throats and fucked them. ” E-lasti was a new drug on the market designed by Sin Corp. It made its victims flesh much more malleable, almost like rubber. Their new elastic nature caused them to last so much longer through a multitude of abuses; hence the name E-lasti. Some girls liked it because they only had one toy so they had to make it last, and other girls liked it because they were so big that a good normal fucking was nigh impossible without some assistance. Kel wasn’t a fan of the stuff, because no amount of stretch was going to assist her tunnel borer.

“I humped and humped as hard as I could! I thought my balls were going to go dry! But she only had to thrust once and she came so hard she actually popped her one!! Even with the added stretch! It's not fair!” she stomped her foot to accentuate the point.

“What’s not fair, is you taking your mother's toy without asking, young lady. How would you like it if I went into your room and split all your dolls in half?” Sarah just looked down at her mother’s feet, in anticipation of being reprimanded.

“But oh well, you did well to cum that much darling.” She said with a gentle head pat. “Drop him down the recycling chute, then go have a shower; that toy is starting to go stale and you reek of that other bitch’s cum.” Sarah’s mood quickly elevated and she started to turn towards the shower.

Kel’s mind quickly flashed a way to reverse her prior embarrassment. “Oh before you go” said Kel, her face turning from loving mother to sadistic. Kel reached behind herself and pushed two fingers up her ass. She grabbed John’s foot and pulled him out in one clean motion. “Wash him up too.” She loved the confused look on Sarah’s face as she held an unconscious Bishop out in front of her. Glad that Sarah had distracted herself from the slight bulge Kel’s lower abdomen had been showing.

Sarah was dumbfounded, but she went from surprise to excitement as her mother said “You can play with him too. Just please be gentle, he was expensive.”

John was suddenly grabbed around the waist. Sarah didn’t seem to care about him at all as she skipped to the bathroom, unknowingly or uncaringly flinging his unconscious form around violently as she went. By the time they got into the bathroom, he had been thoroughly shaken awake. He didn’t know this new girl, but from her appearance and the muffled conversation he could hear through Kel’s surprisingly hard abs, he could assume she was Kel’s daughter.

She placed him down in the sink. He had to tuck his knees to his chest to fit in, but it could have easily counted as a small bath back home; a bath he would be happy to have after where he just spent the last few minutes. The room was quite long; a bath and shower combo down one side and large cabinet with a sink in built, running parallel on the other side of the room. Just inside the door on the left was a toilet, which the school girl promptly walked over too and lifted the lid.

To John’s horror there was a man inside it! He was a hippo nonhuman. He was bald with a thick purple-brown skin. He had a large rotund belly which hung down over his crotch; giving him a natural modestly that most didn’t receive in this clothe-less world. He seemed to be attached to the back of the bowl by some strange suction cup restraints holding his arms outstretched as if he’d been crucified. He was submerged halfway up his thigh, but thankfully the water looked clean. John noticed the poor man looked very fatigued and his skin looked dry and beginning to crack, he wondered how long he had been in there. Then he remembered that hippos’ needed water, if they stayed out of the water too long their skin became dry and every slight movement became agony.

“Aww, has no one watered you today?” she said with a mean grin. “I’ve been holding it in for hours. So don’t worry, I’ll shower you with my golden love!” she lifted her skirt and grabbed her fat cock in her hand. With the skirt out of the way John could properly get a look at the weapon of his next tormentor. Soft it seemed to be about two foot long; Large but thankfully it wasn’t the eight foot tower of cock her mother was sporting. It would probably be over three feet once hard.

“No please, no more. It stings my skin, please stop. I need fresh wa...”

She released a huge sigh as a stream of golden fluid poured out and hit the Hippo in the face, cutting him off mid-sentence. She laughed as the stream hit him with such power that his head was pushed back and it sprayed into his mouth, causing him to sputter and gag against the unending torrent. He writhed against his restraints, trying his hardest to break free. Even just moving his face out of the way would have been a massive relief, but his struggling was fruitless as she kept her aim steady and true; purposefully aiming for his pathetic mouth.

After what felt like an eternity, the stream slowly subsided, first losing pressure, then becoming nothing more than a trickle. With a couple shakes of her cock, she flicked free the last few drops as they flew onto the now sobbing man’s shiny bald piss covered head. With a post piss relief shudder traveling up her spine, she reached out and pulled the handle. The hippo had no time to catch his breath as a sudden deluge of water came crashing down upon him, battering him about; The sheer volume punching into his sides with force comparable to the weight of a small car. He tried to grasp panicked breaths, but the combination of water flooding through his sinuses and being punched all around his torso meant his lungs just couldn’t intake air, no matter how hard they tried. Just as the water slowed, he finally blacked out. Sarah burst out laughing in that evil childish way, at the pitiful man not even being able to withstand a little bit of piss; before closing the lid and turning back to John.

John was horrified at what he had just seen. Just how little men meant to these people was finally put into perspective right in front of him. He thought he had it bad being a toy, but he would rather kiss a million gigantic nuts than what that poor man had just been through. His eyes were fixated on the closed toilet, but her shadow crept over him. “Oh don’t worry about him” came a giggle from above John. “He loves the water and has two square meals a day. Although it probably isn’t as nutritious as the milk mommy feeds you!” Smiling as if she believed what she was saying was actually good. John turned his face to hers and looked into those shining emerald eyes, hoping to see a shred of compassion in there, but all he saw was… indifference. He could see she really didn’t care about them at all.

John’s stomach then rumbled loudly. He realised he hadn’t actually eaten anything since he’d arrived here.

“Oh you poor baby! Mummy hasn’t fed you yet has she!?” She said with genuine surprise mixed with feigned concern. “Well that won’t do! I’ll have to feed you! It’s probably not as tasty as mom’s, but I hope you don’t mind.”

She slipped off one of her thigh high socks and laid it over Johns head. The smell of Sarah’s foot was very strong, cutting even through the residual smell which was currently embedded into every fibre of his body; her mother’s colon. He quickly scrabbled around and pulled it off his head, but as soon as he had, she threw the other one at him. She then slipped her skirt down, having to wiggle her hips to get the elasticated band down over her surprisingly curvy frame for her age; the slight shake of her hips causing her cock to sway hypnotically.

She scooped John out of the sink, placing her hands under his arms like one would hold a cat and then sat herself down in the empty bath. She placed him down so he was knelt between her thighs, then spread her knees as wide as the bath would allow. “Come on then little baby, drink from mumma’s bottle.” She wrapped her hand underneath her slowly hardening meat and gave it a gentle wiggle, hoping to entice him forward.

John had learnt at this point to not mess with his new masters, so he reluctantly agreed and lent his face forward. Even though her cock was still huge compared to his own, thankfully it was much more manageable compared to Kel’s; no longer bigger than his entire body. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of her member, having to use both hands to grab around her fat veiny shaft. He slowly stroked his hand down the side of her cock, then slowly all the way back to the tip.

Then it hit him, the putrid smell emanating from her crotch. Kel had been clean, but this girl had a full day of debauchery behind her. He was thankful he was human; if he had been born with a stronger nose… he can only imagine the suffering. All of the smells invaded his nostrils: her fresh piss, which had battered a hippo into unconsciousness; the stale cum, from her day’s activities of abuse and debauchery; and a more metallic smell… the reminants of the crushed organs of at least a couple broken toys.

He wretched. Hard. He quickly clasped both hands over his mouth. He didn’t want to know what punishment would befall him, if he threw up on her. He pinched his nose with one hand and steeled himself. John very begrudgingly lowered his head towards this rancid thing. “Come on baby, start suckling.” She emphasised the motion with a couple more flicks of her cock in his direction.

He very gingerly started to lick around the tip of her cock; hoping that if he could clean it up quickly, he would be able to unpinch his nose and breathe properly. He resolved his thoughts and got himself to work, expertly licking his dextrous tongue up and down her shaft. As he cleaned it more and more, she steadily got harder and harder.

He could tell he was doing something right, because at the tip of her now rigid horse cock, a small bead of precum was starting to accumulate. Once the globule had swelled big enough, it rolled down the underside of her shaft; cutting a slimy streak through the coating of John’s saliva. He winced at the new taste and its incredible saltiness, a mere prelude of what was to come, but at the same time he was also relived. Its freshness cut through the stale tastes of her cock and provided a welcome slimy moisture to coat his parched throat.

As he continued to lick and stroke her shaft, Sarah slowly closed her eyes and leant back in the bath. She let out a low moan, “oooh you are a well-trained baby, aren’t you. Don’t worry, mummy will feed you reaaal soon.” She laid back, enjoying the sensations sliding across her gently throbbing shaft. It was rare she would take such a passive role, as her usual immaturity caused her to get bored quickly, but it was such a novel and relaxing feeling just to lie back and let her little dolly worship her. John could tell she was enjoying it, as her hips ever so slightly started to buck up in tandem with his strokes; not enough to physically move her, but enough to raise and lower her cock in time with him, amplifying the feeling of his small hands wrapped around her fat equine shaft.

Her breathing became heavy and her subtle thrusts became more pronounced. He could tell she was building up and getting close. She started to shift and then suddenly she stood up in the bath, knocking John onto his back. From this perspective he remembered even though she was shorter than her mother, just how terrifyingly big she really was. “Mummy really enjoyed that. You’re so good a suckling baby, you must be hungry! Don’t worry, it’s now time for mummy to feed you!” she grabbed her thick veiny shaft in her hand and started stroking it herself; at first slow but building up into a rapid pace. John could see her hips beginning to thrust in tandem again, her face contorting as she got closer and closer to her release.

Suddenly she squatted down over the top of him, once again letting her legs spread as wide as the bath would allow; her balls hanging low and swinging as she thrust herself into her furred hand. John was hoping he would just get a very sticky shower as cum rained down from above, but that hope was broken as she reached down and grabbed the back of his head. He clamped his mouth shut to avoid the direct stuffing he was about to receive. She noticed his little resistance and while still aggressively stroking her cock she said “No no, naughty baby, you need to drink your milk, now open your mouth! Say AHH!” John begrudgingly opened his mouth, as he felt the hand wrapped around the back of his head squeeze just a tiny bit too tight; he was scared of the amount of pressure she could potentially apply to his skull with her large red panda paw.

Her strokes and thrust became faster and more aggressive. Her hips were swinging wildly in front of him. The apex of each thrust pushing her wide flared tip against his face, making sure she lined her urethra up with his awaiting mouth.

John could see it before it hit. Her nuts tensed up underneath her and her cock flexed into rock. She slammed her engorged cock against his face and just over the top of her flared crown he could see the surge of potent swimmers traveling through her shaft. Then it hit him.

The first shot slammed right into the back of his throat. His whole body instinctively seized up, trying to protect his body from the sudden intrusion and to try and wriggle free but her hand held his head firmly in place. Then the second rope quickly followed suit. It felt like someone had shoved a shotgun in his mouth and fired a rubber bullet point blank. With his throat constricting itself to prevent him from drowning, the amount of the combined shots proved too much. The sheer volume of cum had to go somewhere and it did, Surging out of his nose and splattering all over the top of her cock.

In a desperate attempt to get her to ease off him, he looked up at her; the whites of his eyes showing in a very submissive display, like a dog scared of its owner. He hoped she would see he was unable to handle the quantities she was pumping into his mouth and that she would relent. Sarah looked down over her budding breasts and all John could see in those giant emerald eyes of hers was the same as before… childish indifference.

He knew in that moment she wasn't the type for sympathy, she wasn't even old enough to empathize with others; all she wanted was to eat, play and dump her load. And to her, he is merely another toy to play with, another dolly to break.

“You’re doing well! Drink up!" He needed to breathe! Her cum was clogging his every orifice, if he didn't dislodge some soon, he would drown in her baby batter. He had no other option. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He relaxed his throat and felt the first drops start to slide down, leaving a warm trail as it went. Then he mustered up his courage.

Gulp, he swallowed a fat clump that had stuck to the back of his throat. He swallowed again and again; he kept ingesting as much as he could. But no matter how hard he tried, she was pumping out the thick white cream faster than he could tackle it. He could feel the liquid mass slosh about in his stomach. It grew painful and taut with every gulp of her thick slime. He glanced down past her fat shaft and he could see his belly, it was starting to bulge! With every tense of her mighty testicles, he felt another surge of her cum flow down into his body.

After what felt like an eternity his mind couldn't take it anymore, he needed oxygen. He reached out with his hands, mustered all the strength he could and pushed her cock up. Two fat ropes came flying out of the tip and thumped audibly against the white tiled wall behind him. As soon as the endless torrent of cum had been removed, He immediately began coughing and hacking, trying his best to dislodge any blockages. Huge chunks of jizz spluttered out of his mouth and nose into great puddles in his lap, absolutely covering his legs in thick clumps.

After her knees had finally stopped shaking and her orgasm had subsided she looked down at John. "Naughty baby, you can't spill your milk!" she grabbed both hands round the sides of his head and yanked him about; shoving her thumbs into his mouth as if she was a vet checking a wolf's gums. Seeing some remaining clumps sliding around in his mouth she commanded. "Come on little baby! Swallow it!" With her thumbs holding his mouth open, it was difficult, but using his tongue he managed to push the cum backwards and begrudgingly swallowed his last clumpy mouthful.

Still in her squatting position, she looked down at the puddle of cum currently sat in John's lap. “Awww. You wasted so much.” She slightly disappointed but then giggled, enjoying the sight of the mess she had created. John too looked down at his stomach, it was covered in a white sheen from all the cum that had spilled out of his mouth and nose. It was also so swollen he looked a couple months pregnant. His hand moved down to his bloated belly and instinctively rubbed the smooth rounded bump.

“Are you still hungry? I suppose I might be able to rustle you up some more.” John was suddenly broken out of his faux-maternity as she grabbed his head and yanked him ear first into her heavy hanging nuts; the collision of the two barely affecting her, but for him they were so heavy it was like crashing into a solid wall, rattling his brain around inside his skull. With a giggle she said, “Can you hear the all that fresh tasty milk mummy is making for you? It’s getting all ready to fill your little tummy!”

With a slight flick of the hips she swung her mighty cum tanks forward, knocking John onto his back. He didn’t get the cold shiver he expected as his back touched against the bath, instead he landed with a warm wet squelch as her cum had flowed out around him, softening his fall. She sat down onto his legs; her huge pole hovering over him, still unwavering in its firmness. She once again began to inspect his mouth, yanking his head around quite forcefully. “You’re such a messy baby…”she said looking down at the puddle, slowly flowing out to fill the bottom of the bath. “If you’re just going to keep being ungrateful, I’m going to need to put baby’s milk directly into his belly. But your mouth… it’s just too small.” She lined her flared cock tip up with John’s face; there was no way such a wide thing would fit in there, at least without breaking his jaw first. She did probe forward a tiny bit, just to see if it would just ‘slip in’, but Johns teeth just refused to budge. Her pushing got slightly harder, but then her mother’s words echoed through her mind and she remembered that her mother had told her to be gentle; having already broken one of her mother’s toys today, she decided not to piss her off further.

John worried because he could see her impatient and immature mind working, trying to work out how she could ‘feed’ him more efficiently.

Suddenly her face lit up in elation, “oh I know! We learnt today in school that the stomach connects to both ends, if his mouth won’t open up wide enough… Maybe this will!”

Suddenly she lifted herself up off John and then violently flipped him over. He was now face down in the puddle of semen, with his ass up in the air. The sudden rotation had caused his insides to wobble, like a huge water balloon, threating to explosively release their newly packed contents. John gulped hard; it had been hard enough for him to swallow it in the first place, he didn’t want to have to repeat it.

His tight pink virgin hole was now exposed as clear as day for his tormentor to see. Her voice had a tone of surprise this time, “This looks even smaller! Are you sure you are a toy?! All of my dollies are much better than this; I play with them all the time so they stay nice and loose.” John was scared for her other ‘dollies’ but right now he was way more worried about himself. There was no way that thing would fit!

She got back into her squatting position, her shadow looming over his exposed form, and then lined her colossal fuck rod up with his tight pucker. She pushed slowly forward, but what happened was the same thing that always happens when you try to push a 20-inch-thick rod through a one-inch hole, something has to give. Much to John’s relief, the friction underneath him gave way long before his clenched ass did. He was pushed forward, sliding through the slime filled bath; fat clumps of girl cream sticking to his face as he was pushed through them. He tried to push out his hands for grip but at this point the bath had been thoroughly lubricated, making the attempt futile.

Sarah grew frustrated that her ingenious plan just wasn’t working, but then she remembered… Lubrication! They had learnt this at school! Toys weren’t born as perfect little fuck dolls and bloated little cum dumps. They were trained! And training required lubrication!

She grabbed John and dragged him back to his positioning under her ever looming shadow. Then she scooped up a handful of her ungratefully spilled ‘milk’, and then slathered it all over John’s cute tush. His thoughts were running a hundred miles a minute; he didn’t know what to think. He was scared, panicked, and unsure of what such a huge breeding pole would do to his tiny body. But also, in the deep forgotten recesses of his primal mind, he was slightly excited. To let go to a better male, to relinquish control, to feel what it is like to be a bitch being bred by a big strong cock. Those thoughts terrified him more than anything. He tried turning his head around to see what she was doing back there. She was grinning ecstatically as she coated his rear in the slime he had been unable to ingest just moments ago. Then as if to test to waters; she curled up her right paw into a fist, re-extended only her index, and then she brutally shoved it deep inside him, right down to the knuckle.

John’s eyes went wide. He had never been anally penetrated before. And even though it was only her childish finger… it was huge. It was bigger and thicker than any man’s cock from back in bastion. His body didn’t know what to do with the sudden intrusion. It felt weird, so wrong to have something moving and pulling on your insides, from inside!

Sarah started to move her finger, first by rotating it from side to side, then by curling it around and raking at his insides. John tried to crawl forward to escape the unwanted stretching, but using her free hand Sarah grabbed onto his side and held him firmly in place. She then started to slowly move her finger in and out. Watching intently as his tight asshole gripped her finger, not wanting to let it go.

Much to John’s dismay, she then started to pick up the pace; sliding in and out of him with a perfect rhythm. He could feel the heat of her paw, spreading throughout him. Suddenly he heard her cough before she spat on his asshole. The added lubrication was heavenly, helping him acclimate to his torment, but it was also laced with pure humiliation; yes, he had been ejaculated on, but being spat on just made him feel worthless.

She let go of his waist with her left hand and clasped it around his butt cheek. Her thumb snaked outward and it too, started to probe towards his virgin anus. With a sudden whelp from John, it was in. Her thumb started to slide in and out in tandem with the thrusting of her other hand. Sarah’s young voice called out again “Ooh you’re a natural at this! It’s as if your cute little butt-butt wants to be played with!”

She withdrew her finger and then grasped her hand around his right asscheek, mirroring her left hand. Her thumb once again snaked outward, reaching around to push its way inside his virgin hole. With both thumbs hooked round into his ass, she started to pull them apart, spreading him as wide as she possibly could. John slammed his clasped fist down into the puddle in front of him, he had to endure as she probed and played with his dignity; although he had to admit, even through the pain, each time she brushed past his prostate, a beautiful tickle spread up his spine. With his ass spread wide, he could actually feel her warm excited breath bearing down into the exposed orifice. She began fucking him with her thumbs again, this time working sequentially, as one pulled out the other dove in, violating him and prepare him for the rough treatment his tight anus was about to receive.

With his insides now thoroughly lubricated by her cum and spit, Sarah looked proudly down on the very small gape Johns asshole now sported; believing her pitiful attempts to prepare him were sufficient. She removed her thumbs from his ass and got herself into position, once again lining up her throbbing horsecock.

“Are you ready to have a tummy full of my tasty tasty milk!?” She said giddy with excitement.

For the last couple minutes, John had been cum drunk. Her potent seed bloating his belly had clouded his mind and judgement. But now the looming shadow of her cock throbbing above him made his stomach drop with dread. Once he felt her warm tip press itself against his tight hole his body immediately knew this wasn’t going to fit. The sudden fear cut through his drunken haze and he immediately tried to scramble away from her. His body realising just how much damage this thing was about to do to it.

But it was too late, he was already face down in a bath of her cum, with a belly bloated with seed; he was already marked as her bitch and now she was going to consummate that relationship. She grabbed a hold of his hips with her large furred hands and began to slowly and agonizingly push her hips forward. John’s ass squeezed tight, trying it’s hardest to stop the violation, but it wasn’t strong enough. With the help of the lubrication, her massive cock head slowly but surely broke its way inside him, caving any last defence he had.

His hands clenched in tandem with his asshole, trying his hardest to fight the pain. No amount of Sarah’s preparation could have readied his body for this; her cock was far too thick. He could feel his insides being pushed apart unnaturally as her rock hard meatpole slowly burrowed its way inside.

Sarah loved the sensations washing over her groin; the indescribable tightness… the way he tried to crawl forward, but her hands wrapped around his hips only dragged him back, burrowing herself deeper each time he attempted to get away. She moaned in delight as each slight fold of his colon was forced open and wrapped around her veiny shaft.

With about half of her shaft buried inside his tight rectum Sarah’s face twisted into a wicked grin. She grabbed his hips as tight as she could before suddenly and violently smashing her crotch forward with all of her might. John’s eyes bulged out as his entire internal cavity was aggressively filled with fat rock solid she-cock. Then half a second later a huge torrent of cum mixed with bile came shooting out of his mouth. Sarah had crushed his bloated stomach up against his lower ribs as she buried her three feet of woman meat deep inside him. She burst out laughing “Such a naughty little baby! I know babies needed to be burped after feeding, but that’s so wasteful! Don’t worry though, I have plenty more of my tasty milk to give!”

With that she slowly pulled her cock out and then instantly slammed it back home. The impact sending ripples down John’s small body and another surge of previously ingested cum to come flowing out of his mouth. “That’s ok little baby, just let it allllll out. Mummy is currently getting your next lot ready.”

The internal battering just made John feel horrible, it felt like he was suffering from the most severe flu. His muscle structure ached throughout his entire body as he threw up everything he had been previously forced to swallow. He weakly tried to push himself up onto all fours, to move his face away from the vomited white pool beneath him, but she purposefully thrust again with her full power, making his hands slide against the slippery bath tub and his face to crash down into the gross all-consuming puddle again.

Slowly but surely she began to pick up her pace, going from incredibly hard and deep, to shallower but much faster. John was glad he no longer felt like all of his organs were being punched, but the friction on his poor abused ass was just building into an unbearable heat.

Thankfully for John she was still young, and that meant she didn’t have her mother’s stamina, very quickly approaching her limit. He could feel her cock getting slowly girthier inside of him as his ass was stretched to accommodate it. Her thrusts became shaky and uncontrolled; she let her instincts take control. A couple moments later she let out a howl and thrust forward with all of her might, slamming herself as deep as she possibly could. With this last erratic uncontrolled thrust, she pushed so hard her foot slipped out from underneath her; losing grip on the ever growing puddle of her own slime.

She came crashing down on top of John, her huge weight practically flattening the poor man, but also adding a new sensation to her cock; like squeezing the outside of an onahole as hard as possible to add a whole new level of pressure. The new feeling was enough to send her spiralling over the edge; her oversized testicles seized up and started to force their potent load deep inside the small man.

John was being pushed flat into the bottom of the bath, his face half buried in cum he had previously thrown up. Her budding breasts were pushed against the back of his head, the softness of the squishy orbs flooding him with the embarrassment of the taboo of touching an immature girl’s sensitive breasts; even if she was nearly twice the size of him.

He struggled to breathe with her weight pressing down on him, but that was the least of his concerns as he felt her lower half tense up, suddenly he felt a warm rush flood into his lower bowel. But something wasn’t right, as she had fell, he cock had slid as far inside him as it could, right to the root. The flood wasn’t just filling his lower bowel, it was pumping right up against his churned up guts. He could feel each surge bloat its way deeper inside than even her cock had managed to reach; slowly but surely the fluid broke through each valve and seal inside him. Every powerful surge of thick cream panicked him as he felt his belly start to distend again; but at least his entire abdominal cavity had way more room for her to bloat and fill compared to his previously overstuffed stomach.

More and more pumped into him. It felt never ending. She just laid there, shudders rocking through her body as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over her. John stayed motionless, pinned underneath her enormous weight. He just let all the sensations flow through him: He felt her cock surge as each wad flowed up and out of her huge pulsating testicles, the way her breasts moved up and down in time with her heavy breathing, exacerbated by her thorough workout.

John felt a horrible pressure rising from within. He knew he was currently being cream stuffed, but this just felt: off. It was too high up comparative to the tip of her cock, something was wrong. It felt like his dinner wasn’t sitting right and he needed to throw it up. But that didn’t make sense, he had just violently thrown up his ‘milk’ she had graciously provided him with.

Then as the pressure rose, he went from feeling unwell to feeling down right ill. It started to build under his throat… rising… bulging… and then it happened; her thick load came bursting out of his mouth. He tried to clench his teeth but that merely redirected it up and out of his nose. He could feel the fat clumps impacting on the back of his teeth; the force felt like a car was trying to burst out of his mouth. Her unstoppable torrent was forced through the small gaps between his pearly whites by the rest still surging up his throat; tiny little jets of cum, spraying through his ivories and coating any part of the bath that hadn’t yet been corrupted.

Even with it pouring out of his nose, somehow the pressure inside him kept growing. He felt his stomach distending more and more. It didn’t seem to stop. He realised that her fat cock must be making an airtight seal with his tiny sphincter and if he didn’t part his teeth, the pressure inside would just keep building until something gave way; and fear struck him as he realised that would most likely be his teeth, or worse, his belly could rupture. He opened his mouth, and immediately a huge torrent came surging out, splatting wetly into the bath in front of him; it was as if someone had turned on a cum waterfall and he was the main feature. Although he was still panicking about the situation, he was relieved that his teeth no longer felt like they would be yanked from his gums.

A loud knock at the door startled them both into action. Sarah suddenly pushed herself off of John and panicky jumped out of the bath, still dripping chunky cum onto the floor.

“Are you ok in there darling? It sounded like you slipped over.” Kel’s deeper muffled voice rumbled through the door.

“I’m ok!” shouted Sarah with a twang of guilt laced in her usual high tone.

“Ok, but you better not be breaking him. It sounds like he is drowning.”

Sarah immediately spun around and looked back into the bath. It had all proved too much for her little baby toy; lack of air, choking on a veritable pool of cum and finally the muscle ache inflicted by the combination of his stomach heaving and her battering ram scrambling his insides. He had passed out into the now partially full bathtub. She was impressed she had managed to ejaculate so much! But that now meant where he was partially submerged before, his was now completely immersed in her milk.

Bubbles trying their hardest to cut through the viscous substance gave away his location, and she quickly reached in and scooped him out.

“He is fine I promise mum!” she said, guilt still wracking her voice.

She inspected the little toy, and was actually very proud of how much she had managed to ‘feed’ him. He had a huge bloated belly! Large chunks dripped out of his bottom, which was currently trying its subconscious best to seal itself, but no matter how hard it tried, it would take days to recover from the stretching she had just inflicted upon it.

Sarah placed him down in the sink and turned on the tap. She then splashed the warm water over her unconscious baby to wash off any remaining ‘love’ he was coated in. she then finally hopped into the shower as previously instructed, trying her best to wash down the colossal amount of cum that filled the bath before she cleaned herself properly.

John came too some time later. Sarah had dumped his bloated carcass outside the door to the little room shared by him and Steward, before Steward had dragged his unconscious body inside and washed him properly and thoroughly, like any good servant would. He pressed on his belly as much as he could, to flush out as much as possible before he then carried him over to one of the bunks and laid him upon it. John fluttered his eyes open and wearily thanked him, before he drifted back into unconsciousness. 

It wasn’t a peaceful sleep however because his guts were still angry; causing him to shift and turn. Despite his and Steward’s best efforts, and shitting out a literal waterfall of cum, there were still vestiges of Sarah’s ‘deposit’ stuck deep within him. The cum periodically bubbled out of his thoroughly loosened asshole and spread out across the bed. An uncomfortable soggy patch was building around his groin but he no longer cared, it was the third time he’d changed his sheets already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying John's journey through this crazy new world.
> 
> Jay (of the Red Panda Kind, Not of the Laboratory kind) Comissioned me to write this story based in his incredible anthro world!  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/draco32588/
> 
> It's so jam packed of characters there is something for everyone.
> 
> Come say hi on his discord too! https://discord.gg/Eqb8B2n


	3. City Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel takes John deep into the heart of this corrupted city.

Even though he had now been living with Kel for over a week, this was the first time John had been out of her apartment since his capture.   
It was the middle of the day, the clocks had told him as much, but down on street level, it felt dark and claustrophobic. Huge apartment complexes and buildings of every kind towered over the landscape, causing it to feel like perpetual dusk. The shadows dancing in the dim street lights played fear into his mind, worried he was going to be snatched away.

  
The Infrastructure of this overbuilt hypersexualised society left him at a loss for words. It was nothing like the small cramped basic construction of Bastion. There were huge futuristic buildings surrounding them on all sides, high walkways linking them together, dozens of alleyways and rat runs winding in between like a labyrinth. High tech billboards and neon signs quickly flashing through the latest tech and the occasional Sin Corp Product.

  
“Tired of buying second hand toys? Are farm-bred too frail and wild-caught too expensive? Try breeding your own! Sin's patented new FEM chip will cause your toy slut to exclusively birth new toys! Combined with Sin Corp's Momma’s MilkTM they'll be fully grown within the week! Try it today!”

  
As they walked down the street, he could feel the envious eyes of other girls gnawing at his naked form; desperate to get a piece of him. He could feel the societal split which fractured this city: some girls had no toys to vent their explosive lust, while some of the higher class girls, similar to Kel, payed him no heed as they walked past with pets of their own. Some toys being dragged behind their masters looking fresh and nervous like him, others looked completely defeated and obedient. One particular boy was being dragged by a leash, his limp body scraping along the concrete behind his lioness master; a clumpy white line pouring out of his gaping prolapsed anus, marking the exact route they had taken. 

  
A couple more streets and alleys passed and John started to have a realization. All of the girls were big. Well that wasn’t much of a revelation in of itself, but they were just that, big… not giant. Most of the girls ranged from 10-12 feet tall. Huge compared to his measly frame, but nothing compared to his master Kel’s impressive stature. He started to feel a pang of pity within himself, for she was one of the most powerful and dominant women in this city, but no toy was big enough for her to bury her pent up lust deep inside. Most of the women’s cocks ranged from a couple feet long to downright un-survivable, but Kel’s telegraph pole was so big, she couldn’t even dream of penetrating a nice warm fuck-hole. John shook that last thought out of his head, maybe this city was starting to get to him.

All sorts of different species gathered here. Down one alleyway he saw a group of women, all appearing to be rodents of one kind or another, scheming together. They seemed twitchy and looked like they might make a move on him at any moment; but as they started to shift on their heels, Kel spun them a glare which could have cut stone. They very quickly cowered back toward the rest of their group. For the first time John felt thankful to be in her safety of her shadow.

  
As they passed further and further into the winding streets, it felt like the world was closing in around them. John had never had claustrophobia before due to being born and raised inside of Bastion’s cramped underground environments, but the sheer scale of everything around him threw him for a loop. The way the tall buildings were built so close together, it made him feel very uneasy, especially as the buildings felt like they were twisting inward toward this particularly dark area. He could feel it in his bones that he shouldn’t be here; down here bad things happen to boys like him. And he was soon about to find out just that.

  
He could see deep red light pouring out of the next turning and wondered what it could be. As they walked past the entrance to the alley he could immediately tell why this area was bathed in a sultry red light. One tall Crocodilian lady stood there smoking a cigarette. She wore leather calf hugging boots, with particularly large platform soles on them, along with fishnet tights that ran right up her thighs, only just ending where her thighs met her torso. In her other hand she held a loop that had several leashes hanging off of it, each trailing down to males she appeared to be pimping out. Further down into the murky recesses of the alley, where the red light barely touched, John could see some guys had already been chosen by their clients and were being used thoroughly.

  
One was on his knees, gagging roughly on the meat rod which speared his throat, tears and saliva being thrown everywhere. John was sure that each time her cock spread the poor guy’s throat wide, that his leather collar was going to break from the inside. Another man had been hoisted up on top of a dumpster. He was bent over forward reaching out for any kind of grip he could secure himself with and she was really pounding at him. John imagined the pain the man must be feeling as each time her huge hips crashed into his soft bottom, his legs swung underneath him slamming into the metal side of the dumpster. Kel quickly ushered him on, much to John’s relief that she wasn’t here to pimp him out for public use.

  
John really didn’t like this place and he just wanted to get back to the safety of Kel’s flat.

  
Only a couple cramped streets later, John’s peripheral glanced something that struck actual fear into him; but he couldn’t tell why. He stopped walking and squinted down a dark wide alley. His eyes were struggling to adjust to the almost unnatural darkness; as if even the light was afraid to touch this corner of the city. Far down the end, in the murky abyss, he could see several pairs of deep yellow glowing eyes floating around the shadows as if incorporeal. The eyes were suddenly accompanied by a hideous snarling that sounded like something out of a monster novel. “Ferals” Kel said, with a very matter of fact tone in her voice. “Don’t ever go near them, they aren’t sane anymore. They won’t even treat you as a toy. You will be no more than raw meat.” 

  
As she made that statement, a loud rattling noise came bowling down a yellow pipe attached to the building next to them. From the end of it a Feline looking man with golden fur spewed out and into the alley. He scrambled to his feet and shouted up the pipe, trying his hardest not to cry, “Please don’t throw me out! I can still be of use! Don’t leave me down here pleaseee! I live to serve!” he tried to clamber back into the pipe, but it was fruitless.

  
John froze in terror as all at once, every pair of Yellow eyes fixated on the poor feline. A single huge paw came sulking out of the shadows, then behind it followed a huge brown ursine female; hunched over onto all fours, like their natural counterparts. She had huge sagging breasts that nearly touched the floor and a colossal throbbing canine like erection that split the cavern of her hanging cleavage and stood proudly out of the other side… with considerable size to spare. Behind the bear two large wolves emerged from the darkness, followed by a small mixed group of creatures, varying in size and species. All of them were hunched over onto all fours, all with cold dead eyes and snarling mouths. The feline man hadn’t noticed them yet and John wanted to shout for him, but his throat seized up and dry fear prevented him. 

  
Half a second later they pounced. The largest of the ferals dragged him back away from the pipe. His mind didn’t have time to process what was happening as he screamed his lungs out. Suddenly the feline’s golden coat was obscured to a mere blur. The group of ferals had piled on top of him, their claws scratching at his flesh as they desperately and wildly thrust their hips, trying to find purchase in some unwilling hole to pump full of their need. The apparent alpha of the pack, the huge bear that first emerged, forced the group to part as she made for his hind. A second scream even louder than the first indicated she had found her mark, and her fast sawing hips indicated she needed this and didn’t care if she turned him inside out as she took what she wanted. 

  
The rest of the pack jostled and fought for space around their prey. One managed to thrust and ram her cock into his wailing mouth. With the size of her package, a bloodcurdling crunch could be heard even over the snarls of the frenzied pack, as his jaw instantaneously snapped out of place. He tried to scream again but couldn’t, the tree trunk shoved into his throat preventing any further noise from escaping his vocal cords; which themselves had been shredded open.

  
Before long, John couldn’t see much through the swirling thrusting mass of frenzied ferals. Blood started to splatter out of gaps between the pack, as claws and teeth were brought down onto the soft fleshy male. John could see glimpses of bloodied cock thrusting inside parts of the man’s body where they shouldn’t be; new holes had been torn from his flesh so every member of the pack could defile as much as they could. With their ferocity, soon there would be nothing but a bloody stain in the middle of the alleyway, waiting to be washed away by the rain.

  
Kel muttered to herself “What a waste.” but seemed completely unfazed by the entire ordeal. “Come along now, we have an appointment to keep.” John couldn’t move. His knees had locked up, his entire body shook, and urine dribbled weakly down his leg. “Pathetic. If you don’t move, I might feed you to them myself.” She said as she kicked him in the back. With Kel’s towering size, it sent him sliding down the main street. The concrete scratched at his face but thankfully he was now away from that cursed alley. With his gaze broken from the horrific scene that had just unfolded in front of him, he managed to unseize his joints and stand to his feet. He quickly hurried behind Kel and followed her more closely than before as she moved further through this maze of a city.

About 15 minutes later, John had started to calm down from the atrocity he had just witnessed, and the streets were finally starting to open out; sunlight now managing to trickle all the way down to street level. Then the street they were walking down for what felt like forever opened out onto a huge open plaza, illuminated in bright beautiful sunshine; he had to take a second to adjust his eyes to the new luminosity. This place seemed wealthy. People were sat outside coffee shops, discussing the news and sipping their drinks. People were walking around between office buildings, all wearing very formal attire; which in this predominantly nude world didn’t actually mean much. One Fox lady walked past wearing stilettos and a pencil skirt, but nothing constricting her pert petite breasts. An elephant lady walked the other direction wearing only a pair of half rim glasses and a tie, which didn’t do much as it got lost inside the cleavage of her very low hanging breasts. It seems absolutely everything about elephants must be large as her ‘trunk’ hung down to her calf.

  
Although he was still stuck in this city, he felt newfound relief. The sudden release from the horrid suffocating underbelly of the city was refreshing. Here, where the sun shone against the yellow brick paving he felt all the claustrophobia of before being washed away. Although there were giantesses walking briskly by him on all sides, he no longer felt their eyes gnawing at his flesh, as they went about their days; probably having toys aplenty to sate their appetites given the apparent wealth of the area. 

  
Only one thing felt off, and it took him quite a while to pin down exactly what it was. The plaza was genuinely massive; it was wide enough to park a jumbo jet in without the wingtips touching the sides, even if the plane had been scaled up to match the inhabitants of this city. And it stretched as far as he could see. From the street they had emerged from it only went a couple hundred meters to the left, but looking over to the right, the plaza seemed to continue on into the infinite. He wondered what the reason for such a large construction could be before his attention was drawn away and again leftward, to the end of the plaza. 

  
At the end there were two office skyscrapers, with a square pink building tightly packed between them. In the centre of this building was a huge tunnel held open by a metal frame that seemed to suck the light from its surroundings. It took him a while to get over this weird sense of unease emanating from the peculiar tunnel building but he slowly got over it and assumed it was the entrance to something underground, although it looked wide enough to drive a lorry down inside. The lights inside must have gone faulty because there was a construction warning and “No Entry” signs dotted around it.

  
Just as he was soaking in the atmosphere of this place, the ground started to shake. He looked hurriedly over to the tunnel, but the shaking was actually was coming from his right. The ground shaking came in a steady rhythmic motion, one that he recognised… footsteps. He gasped as a head crested over the horizon in the far distance.  
It took her only a minute to cross the huge distance, and John quickly realised the plaza wasn’t actually a plaza, it was an oversized walkway! She was COLLOSAL! It was as if Mother Nature herself had risen up and now walked the face of the earth. She was taller than the skyscrapers were; each footfall shook the ground with such force his knees threatened to give out. 

  
She was absolutely beautiful. 

  
She had a deer like nonhuman body that looked like the divine aspect of fertility itself: the most defined curves he had ever seen, huge breasts that seemed to constantly flow a gentle trickle of milk; which flowed down off her shapely breasts and accentuated her toned abdominal muscles, glinting in the sunlight, before cascading around her colossal horse like cock which reached down to her knees. She had giant antlers that had small ornaments hanging from them, which looked like totems and other carvings that her followers had offered unto her. 

  
Within a couple steps she had crossed the gap and was now stood directly in front of them. Kel had pulled them both into a side street to avoid being crushed beneath her humongous feet, but she just seemed more annoyed at the delay to their journey, rather than the pure awe and bewilderment that John was experiencing right now.   
She walked up to the dead end of the plaza and John wondered where she would go. But then suddenly and surprisingly the pink building started to rise out of the ground! And below it were… feet? John had seen many things in this world but this truly made his heart sink. It wasn’t a building. Now he could finally see the full picture. It was a giant man strapped into a building sized metal contraption. Oversized pipes and bars curled around his limbs, holding him in place. He was restrained in the facedown foetal positon with his knees tucked up into his chest. This positon caused his anus to be exposed, and John now fully realised why he got such an off feeling from that tunnel. The man was on top of a giant square metal platform that extended with four giant pistons from beneath. A giant sign now rising out of the ground read “Sin Corp. Experimental Tech, Not Yet For Public Sale.”

  
The Goddess walked up to the waiting cock receptacle and started stroking herself to readiness. Without any prior warning she then shoved her cock into the man's oversized anus. He might have been made giant himself, but apparently Sin Corp still took some twisted pleasure in not making him quite big, or loose, enough to handle his intended audience. He screamed into his car sized ball gag as she tore her way inside him. Very quickly she picked up a rhythm, pounding into his backside as if this was her first good fuck for years. 

  
John’s elation was shattered. His wonder at seeing someone who might be a real deity was crushed and turned to ash, as before his very eyes she revealed herself to be no more than just another one of these cock hungry masculinity breaking psychopaths. He could see now that the totems and ornaments she wore in her antlers were actually living men, one of nearly every species, bound up tightly and left to swing there for eternity. Wet slaps resounded around them as blood fell from the giant man’s torn ass and splatted against pavement, coating most of the nearby buildings in a faint red hue. His muffled screams and her gargantuan moans were echoing for miles around as she picked up her rhythm; she even grabbed a hold of the two adjoining office blocks for leverage and started pounding as hard as she could. Each impact of their hips sent a shockwave of air spiralling through the city; blowing over bins and sending unfastened toys falling onto their pert asses. John only managed to remain standing by holding onto Kel’s calf for dear life. 

  
Not long later she was nearing her limit, and given her almost ‘divine’ fertile nature it was going to be a big finish. She thrust hard a couple times and let loose a howling moan that showed the true juxtaposition of this world. The prey becoming the dominate one, the predator becoming the bitch. Half a second later his stomach started to bloat. It swelled and swelled. Then from around the ball gag a literal waterfall of cum came surging out. Her reserves of cum must have been limitless because then it came crashing out of his nose. With every tense of her balls, gallons and gallons were pumped through him. 

  
Eventually His ass sprung a leak, the pressure within causing it to jet out and crash into the middle of the plaza, splashing cum all around them. Then finally with a couple last ditch thrusts, the goddess threw her head back in bliss as her balls tensed up unimaginably hard. A huge torrent of seed came flowing out and surged through his already bloated body. His body’s weak points just couldn’t take the internal pressure. Suddenly cum burst out of his ears, and his eyes very quickly followed suit. His whole body had become a cum fountain drowning anybody unfortunate enough to be on the other side of those office buildings. With a satisfied sigh the goddess pulled her cock out and stood to the side, allowing the internal pressure to explosively eject a geyser of cum out of his ass and coat every building behind them in her unbelievably thick jelly. Wet splats resounded out for several blocks. Kel grabbed John around the back of his neck and tucked further into the side street they were on. Seconds later a large clump of cum splat just where they were standing. It was so thick heavy that it probably would have either killed him, had it been a direct hit, or at least drowned him.

The shaking ground begun anew as the goddess turned around and began to walk away; leaving a trail of cum still dripping out of her freshly bloodied cock.   
Once the rumbling of footsteps died down, Kel walked out into the plaza. John was awestruck. His mind just couldn’t comprehend what had happened around him. There was cum everywhere, it was a foot deep all over the plaza and it was so thick it was like walking through tar. 

  
Then something brushed past his foot. He looked down into the two foot deep coagulated puddle of slime and saw something move. He yelped as something brushed against his other leg. Kel quickly scooped him up and sat him on her right shoulder when she realised what was happening.

On the far side of the plaza, there was a slim young weasel non-human who was tied up to a post by his leash, awaiting his master's return from inside the shop. A large clump had flowed towards him after impacting only a couple feet away; completely covering his legs and changing his nice brown fur into a matted off-white mass. He seemed very uncomfortable with his new knee deep puddle, but with the leash as short as it was, he unfortunately couldn’t move far enough to step out of it. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked down at his feet. He let out a squeal and jumped back in fright but his leash caught tight around his neck. After a couple moments of frantic movement his feet lost friction in the deep slime and they slipped out from under him. 

  
He went backward, but before his bottom could hit the floor his leash caught tight, stopping his descent; only just dipping his pert butt cheeks into the thick white pool beneath him. His eyes bulged out slightly at the sudden strangulation, but he seemed more panicked about what was below him. His frantic movements became more and more erratic as he tried desperately to regain a foothold beneath himself, clawing at his leash hoping to get some leverage and pull himself up, before he lost too much air.

Suddenly he went stiff, his whole body tensed up. He managed to regain his footing and stood up. It was then; John could see what had happened.

The weasel had two tails: One long and bushy, matching his beautiful brown, yet cum covered, coat. The other thin and spindly, looking almost like a white alien tentacle; eerily probing out from behind him. As the weasel spun on the spot trying to look at his own posterior, John could now see exactly what had touched his foot moments before. A giant white egg shaped creature with a thin tail that spun in a circular motion. A Sperm! It was huge! The size of an average house cat from back in bastion. It was currently lodged half inside the poor man’s ass… and it was burrowing deeper still!

The weasel grabbed hold of this second tail as it wildly thrashed about and desperately tried to pull it out, but it was burrowing in there as hard as I could; Natures programming telling it to never stop swimming and make it to that egg, no matter what.

Unfortunately for this poor weasel, this sperm didn't understand he was biologically incompatible and with a loud wet pop, the entirety of its bulbous head slid in. Its tail thrashing about wildly until, like sucking up a long strand of spaghetti, that too, slid inside. John could see the bulge now protruding from the man's stomach and could only thank god that Kel had saved him before he befell the same fate.

With the sudden ruthless assault to his prostate, the weasel came hard, adding his own small pile of seed to the top of the paddling pool sized clump he was currently struggling to standing in.

Kel quickly took John and strode over the plaza, feeling some wet squelches between her paws as she squished some of these giant sperm beneath her feet.

After crossing the bukkaked plaza and entering an untainted side street, Kel placed a bewildered John back down onto the floor. As if completely ignoring or unfazed by the events that had just occurred before their very eyes, Kel said. "Come on Bishop, not far to go now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where she is taking him...
> 
> I hope your enjoying John's journey through this crazy new world.
> 
> Jay (of the Red Panda Kind, Not of the Laboratory kind) Comissioned me to write this story based in his incredible anthro world!  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/draco32588/
> 
> It's so jam packed of characters there is something for everyone.
> 
> Come say hi on his discord too! https://discord.gg/Eqb8B2n


	4. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's journey through this twisted city comes to an end as he reaches his destination. Where was Kel leading him? and why does he keep dreaming about a meadow?
> 
> Warning this chapter contains: Rape, Ryona, Snuff and a bit of Urination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long! its actually gone through two rewrites!  
> If you're interested in seeing the alternate versions of this chapter, you can find them here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410039
> 
> Massive thanks again to Jay (The Red Panda) for inviting me to join in on his world!  
> He has a discord, come say hi!  
> https://discord.gg/Eqb8B2n

After several more minutes of winding through tight back streets and cramped throughways, they eventually came to their destination. The alleyway was surprisingly wide, probably wide enough to fit two removal trucks in side by side. Even if said trucks were scaled up to match the twisted inhabitants of this city. Down each wall of the alley were rows and rows of dumpsters, more so than John had ever seen in his lifetime. That fact put him on edge more than any other, something didn’t feel right, as if he was staring into the mouth of an abattoir. He squirrelled closer to Kel’s calf and hid as best as he could behind her imposing frame.

The alley backed onto a loading bay, looking like it serviced quite a large shop the other side. Next to the raised loading platform was a large red double door, sporting a large threatening sign stating “Authorised personnel only.” The doorway looked massive to John, but annoyingly small for Kel. This area of town looked to be constructed for girls who were closer to the average height, around 12 feet tall at a maximum, not Kel’s monstrous 18+. They made a couple steps down into the alley, but as they approached, the red door swung open.

A slightly hunched shadow stepped out into the dim light of the alley.

A large dark paw thudded down in front of John. She was actually nowhere near him, but he still wasn’t acclimated to the scale of the inhabitants of this city. As the paw gently (in the eyes of its owner) contacted the ground, John’s knees were sent wobbling. His eyes traced up the length of her muscular body as she stooped through the 12’ doorway and then stretched out to reach her full height.

She was tall. Well every damn woman in this city was, but she was taller than most at around 14’. Not quite matching the gigantic Kel, but still absolutely terrifying to the man a mere fraction of her size.

She spied Kel and a wicked smile crept across the corners of her canine snout. Now that she was out in the light John could actually see what he was looking at. She had sleek dark grey fur trailing across her arms and legs, rounding to a lighter grey across her torso. He struggled to take in much more information because his eyes had locked onto one particularly terrifying sight.

Her huge neon green horse-like cock.

The tip was flared wide as it dripped a grotesquely thick clump of white cum onto the floor, hinting at whatever heinous acts she must have just been partaking in, only transpired mere moments ago. Even in its apparent slowly deflating state, it still hung down almost to her knees. Now John had gotten used to the shape of non-human anatomy, especially equine biology, due to his up close and personal ‘lessons’ with Kel and her psychotic daughter. But this one was different; at its root it sported a large bulbous bump, not dissimilar from a canine knot. And that chilled John to his core. He could imagine not only being impaled on the several feet of unholy cock as the wide flare brutalised and scraped out your insides, but that the knot would soon follow up and lock you into that hell for as long as she damn well pleased.

John was broken out of the trance of her bright green cock dancing around his consciousness by Kel’s deep tone startling him.

“Hello Vex. Up to mischief again?”

John’s eyes finally analysed more of the situation. Most of this Vex’s body was laced with pure sinewy muscle, highlighted by some neon green streaks beginning on her shoulder blades, before curving over and ending just above her breasts, with two more streaks trailing around her ribs and another two curling over her curvy hips. Every line stood out brightly, enhancing her already intimidatingly athletic build, in a way John could only describe as venomous colouration. Telling people she isn’t someone to be fucked with.

“Oh hey Kel, Just taking out the trash.” She said with a smirk.

As she replied to Kel, John finally took in her face. She spoke through her long snout and fanged teeth. She had a long spikey green hair that sprouted out and around her Anubis like ears, before it hung down and framed her surprisingly beautiful eyes.

Slung casually underneath one of her arms were two weirdly tangled objects. It took him a moment to process the horrors he was witnessing. It was two curvy yet masculine rumps, each with assholes gouged out and red raw from hours of abuse, before they were plugged with the biggest sex toy he’d ever seen. Their arms and legs would have dangled limply beneath themselves were it not for being wrapped around each other in knots. She must have made them grasp each other tightly so they could each feel her brutally big cock bulging and violating the other. Then she promptly bloated them both full of her hot virile cum after being impaled on that horrific knot.

They didn’t look dead, but judging by the garbled mumbling and drooling they were both dribbling into each other’s faces, she had definitely fucked them both into a coma.

Vex casually lifted the lid on one of the dumpsters and threw the knotted mass inside; landing with a wet squelch and a pained groan as one of the plugs slipped loose and the poor man evacuated several litres of white gelatinous ooze into the dumpster. She let gravity once again take the lid and it fell shut with an almighty mechanical bang. The two men being locked into their darkness, hoping that the bin collection would come soon to save them from their swampy tomb.

Now it made sense why John felt so uneasy about this alleyway! His intuition had been screaming at him that something wasn’t right! Every single one of these bins held unknown multitudes of ‘spent’ men, discarded as if they were nothing. But knowing the truth only cemented the fear into his mind. Where the hell was Kel leading him?!

“Oooh I see you’ve got a little one of your own there.” Said Vex through her teeth in an almost predatory snarl. She reached one hand down to her cock and gave it a couple pumps to bring it back to life.

“Not a chance Vex.” Said Kel in her usual deep matriarchal tone.

Kel could tell her little Bishop was slowly slinking behind her calf. She didn’t care what happened to the mite, but he belonged to her.

Vex continued to pump her cock as she stared down at John’s trembling form. The threat of being her toy was terrifying enough, but something else caught his eye. As blood surged into her cock and it rose up, John could see something else. Wedged underneath her hanging testicles was the head of a Dalmatian man! He seemed to be tied up into her sweaty taint, stuck in that musky abyss. His face was smothered into the front of her heavy sack while his body was pulled up and tucked trough her cotch, leaving his legs up her asscrack like some kind of grotesquely debauched thong.

John yelped out and Vex couldn’t help but be spurred on.

“Oh don’t worry, he likes it.” She smiled and licked her lips. “I found this little deviant hiding like the rat he is. Playing with some toys of his own.”

No, he wouldn’t. How could any man inflict the pain and suffering of this world onto another? John just couldn’t comprehend it.

“Oh the micro he callously shoved inside his sheath is still there, wriggling around trying to get free. I wonder what it’s like to finally be basking in the musk of a true alpha. My scent is way stronger than anything this pathetic mutt could produce.” The last words were spoken with venom in her voice as she flicked the Dalmatian’s head. But to the Dalmatian, it was like being clouted around the head with a sledgehammer.

“Anyway,” said Vex as she refocused herself, from slightly bent forward toying with John’s fear, to standing at her full height and addressing Kel. “I must be off, places to be, toys to break.”

With that she began to walk up the alley and past the other two, her huge green cock once again fully erect and standing proudly out in front of her. Like a demonic standard bearer preluding a King’s arrival.

As she strode by, John’s gaze followed, twisting his head to look behind himself. His eyes fixating on her actually rather delicious rump, but also horrified to see the legs of the still struggling Dalmatian man being swallowed up between the two gelatinous cheeks as they jiggled hypnotically with each ground shaking step.

  
Kel, completely unfazed by the meeting, ignored it and confidently strode down the alley and up to the red door, pulling it open. She had to crouch down to a near crawl to fit through the doorway, but once inside she stretched out back to her full height. John, being absolutely terrified of being left alone in this alleyway of broken and discarded men, promptly followed her through, though to him, the 12 foot doorframe was no hindrance. They entered into a colossal warehouse; the high ceiling being equivalent to around three scaled-up floors high.

It was very dark in here and he could hear a strange mechanical whirring emanating from every direction, he assumed it was just the general hum of machines working away in the dark. Upon the stacks of storage shelves that made up the core of the warehouse, there were an unfathomable amount of different empty cages. John had been worried throughout the entire journey, but these cages and the bins outside really made John start to worry about where his master was leading him.

A couple of cages had been completely busted open from the outside with brute strength alone.

  
They progressed through the warehouse and came to a curtain made of hanging translucent blue thick plastic strips. Kel pushed her way through the plastic curtain.

The other side was the complete opposite of the dark alleys they had just been traversing. It appeared to be the very smart and clean reception area of a shop or hotel.  
To his right were two large glass doors leading out into a bright and clear street; that must be the main front door. And to his left was a large wooden counter that was just taller than he was. Kel flicked a little bell that was sat atop the counter, and few seconds later a rabbit lady emerged from a door behind the counter, presumably some kind of back office.

Reference image: <https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28106877/>  
  
"Oh hey there Kel, I didn't hear the door go." said the rabbit with a welcoming smile.  
"Sorry Juxta, I came in through the back; too many awkward bridges around here. Plus your shop isn’t that accommodating anyway.”

“I’m sorry about that Kel; it’s just a small set up until we can get a bigger warehouse. Being around here stops the larger girls from trying to claim the stock.”

“What about the normal girls?” said Kel with a sly grin. “I did just see Vex sneaking out the back.”

Juxta’s face quickly peaked with surprise that spun into annoyance “Again?!” She cursed under her breath, as if this was a far too common occurrence. “This isn’t her personal playground, she can’t just take stock before its ready… ahh what do I know, that girl has never played by the rules…”

But before she could retort further, Kel interjected to steer the conversation back.

“Anyway what did you call me to this side of town for?" Kel inquired.

  
"Well actually, I’m sorry for the inconvenience but Sin has made a personal requisition for your new toy. Of course I'll refund you entirely and give you something extra for the hassle."  
  


Kel looked down the little weasel hiding behind her muscular calf. "That's a shame; I've grown quite fond of him. He has a surprisingly good tongue for human. Plus Sarah has taken a liking to him. You know girls and their dolls." Just the mere mention of the youngsters name was enough to make John's abused asshole ache. Kel’s usual deep matriarchal tone slowly became lightly laced with annoyance. "I better get a couple free disposable ones on top, upon which to vent my frustrations."  
  
Before Juxta could respond, another unknown voice came from out of the back office. While Juxta sounded very to the point, this one was much more playful and bouncy. "Alright Jux-y, I'm heading out again!"

  
Out from the back office skipped another giant rabbit lady. From his position, the large countertop obscured most of the rabbit’s form, but John could see her long bunny ears peaking over the top, bouncing with every step she took. This one seemed very joyful in contrast to the more straight forward one currently talking to Kel; there was a spring in her every footstep.  
  
"Probably going to go and see if I can find any people that managed to escape last night's raid, ooo it's going to be so fun!" She said with a giggle and a huge beaming smile. “I’m still so surprised you managed to get that big strong ‘man’ to break and tell us where they were hiding so quickly!” she burst out with a truly evil giggle. “That’s my little Jux-y!”

Suddenly John was filled with anger, he didn't know why or what triggered it, but it spewed forth from the depths of his very soul. It was as if he was hearing the voice of the grim reaper himself. His heart started pounding. His hands began to shake. His feet began to twitch, preparing himself for fight or flight.  
  
“Oh, he was nothing Popo.” Replied Juxta in her very matter of fact tone. “The species with ornate growths are always so easy to break. Once you cut off their horn, antlers or whatever their symbol of masculinity is, and shove it up their own sissy ass, it doesn't matter how decorative the pattern is that they carved into it. He was begging for my cock in no time. Quite a shame really, I was looking for a challenge.”

Popo’s giggling intensified “That’s so cruel... I love it! You always were the smart one!”

John’s mind struggled to grasp the subtler implications of their conversation, as his mind had already clouded with anger.  
  
The giant rabbit lady walked round the counter and John could now look directly into the eye of the creature attached to the voice, the cutesy bubbly tone that had filled him with such unfathomable rage. She was a bunny the same as Juxta but her coat was darker in colour, with a short tuft of hair on the top of her head highlighted with a little red streak. She was wearing a skin tight black suit that hugged her every curve: huge breasts, wide hips, and a bulging thick boy breaking cock.

Popo reference image: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28106910/  
  


He didn't know why, but just the sight of this bunny filled him with an unbridled fury of the likes he'd never felt before. As if staring into the eyes of his lifelong arch enemy. His mind went spinning. He felt dizzy and nauseous. His mind started to awaken to deep buried memories; time slowed, everything felt hazy and jagged. He was once again stood in that beautiful open meadow....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His wife looked over her shoulder and smiled back at him. His brother, Kris, characteristically chatting up the girls in the group; single or otherwise. He could imagine having some young kids of his own, giggling happily at being able to see the real sky for themselves. Taking marvel and delight in all the silly shapes the clouds could drift into. The warmth of family and sun. The gentle sound of a fresh stream running down the side of the meadow. The rest of the group chattering away as they walked on to find safe new land.

Then, the loud thumping. He clasps his heart and realises something is coming. He hears a shout. He looks up to see what’s happened. The thumping stops for a split second, a shadow falls over him. Something leaps through the air before impacting him square in the back. Large, Powerful. Firm, yet Soft. He is knocked clean to the ground, his head slamming face first into the mud. The wind forced out of his lungs. He struggles to lift his head, everything above his waist aches. He sees the huge shadow pass over his prone form and stride confidently towards the group.

For the first time since it happened, the shadow finally takes shape. A tall curvy lady. Long protruding rabbit ears. Adorned in a skin tight black suit, with ‘Sin Corp Hunter’ printed down the spine. Wide curvy hips and ass swaying hypnotically as she walks away from him, giggling manically as she goes.

He hears screams. The group tries to muster up some courage and resistance. Jebohdiah stands firm. The shadow lifts one knee and gracefully spins on the ball of her paw. She roundhouse kicks down diagonally, crashing into the side of his face and brutally slamming him down into the ground; the thunderous impact echoes throughout the meadow as a huge dust cloud is kicked up into the air. Their strongest party member… horrifyingly removed with a single effortless kick. The giant bunny giggles as everyone runs away in panic. She is too fast, too strong. With just a couple of her large strides she can catch everyone, laughing all the time. John is still face down in the grass and dirt, his whole body aches and refuses to move. As the rabbit rounds everyone up and ties them together, he laid there helpless, lamenting his weakness and inability to stop it…

\-----------------------------------

Once everyone had been rounded up and tied together, Popo finally took a second to take a stock check. A lovely bunch of new toys: some common nonhumans, a few strong men, and a couple women who if they refused to join, would make good breed stock for the toy birthing farms. The strong members of the group may cause Juxta some trouble during training, but she’d break them; she always did. There were also several people laying down, scattered throughout the meadow. Popo often forgot her own strength and rarely held back when it came to capturing her prey. In her fun and excitement of chasing them around, she always forgot how weak and fragile these little toys could be. Some seemed salvageable; but others had been accidentally broken beyond repair.

One poor fox boy was crawling through the grass crying for help. His legs dragged limply behind him. His bright orange fur was covered in dirt and mud. It appeared Popo had kicked him so hard in his attempt to flee, that she had actually shattered his lower spine, rendering his legs useless. Popo strode over to where he was laying, his pitiful arms still dragging the rest of him along. She seemed to inspect the injured man, looking him up and down. She reached down and grasped one of his limp ankles between her thumb and index. The man cried out “Stop, leave me alone, please!”

After ‘inspecting’ it and pulling him about with a tad too much force, she let the useless limb flop unceremoniously to the ground. “Well, it’s no fun if he can’t even feel his ass… what’s the point of a toy that can’t even scream?” said Popo with a pout.

Her great shadow moved over the injured fox. He rolled over onto his back and looked up in fright as she leant back onto one heel and lifted her other giant foot-paw onto his face. The rough texture of her paw-pads pressed down onto his tender snout. The smell of her foot being ground directly into his nose at point blank range was intoxicating; he quickly learned that arousal only grew enhanced when confused amongst fear as his cock grew hard inside his trousers. He squirmed underneath her imposing presence and tried to free himself from his humiliating position of bunny footstall. But that wasn’t what she had planned for him. He managed to turn his head to the side, alleviating the immense pressure pushing down onto his long sensitive snout, but gravity quickly pulled her footpaw right back onto his head; now putting the pressure directly onto the side of his skull.

Popo’s face quickly changed from her pout to an evil grin. She pushed off her back foot’s heel and onto her toes. The man cried out in agony as he felt barely even half of her tremendous weight being applied to his skull. She wiggled her toes as they spread out, engulfing the man’s head; taking great pleasure in the size difference between her bunny paw and his pitiful head. She slowly shifted her weight more and more onto his skull, his screaming building and building in terror, until… Crunch. Blood and viscera sprayed out into a 5 meter radius of sheer horror. Popo burst out giggling as she stumbled forward, her foot stool suddenly disappearing beneath her. She giggled even harder as she felt the squishy sensations sliding between her toes. “Useless.” she laughed to herself, watching his body spasm its death throws; the signals only travelling halfway down his shattered spine. She chuckled internally “God, he couldn’t even die correctly.”

Immediately the entire group started to panic and scream: some trying in futility to tear away their bindings, others just sat there and burst into tears, wailing to the heavens. The situation in which they found themselves, finally started to sink in. They had been beaten and restrained, but now it was abundantly clear, if you weren’t helpful… you were dead.

She merely wiped her giant paw against a tall-ish patch of grass to remove any dirt and then turned toward the rest of the group, seemingly reinvigorated.

The giant rabbit licked her lips with a huge grin. “I’ve worked up quite a sweat, rounding up you lot, and that has really set my gears turning. How about we blow off some steam!” she exclaimed with a huge beaming rabbit toothed grin.

The group seemed to stifle their tears at the sound of her loud voice, as they collectively decided to listen to her instruction; as it seemed the much better alternative to pissing her off.

“All right! Let’s play a game!” her giggle returning. “The loser has to help me orgasm until I can barely walk!” at that point her normally giggly voice was practically a full blown laugh.

The group looked around thoroughly confused. Did she just say… orgasm?! Kris’ ears pricked to attention. He had been a fair womanizer in his time and he did know his way around the gentler parts of a woman’s body.

He supposed a woman that big would struggle to find a partner with genitals big enough to help her scratch that itch. She must be in desperate need of a good fuck.

He couldn’t realise just how correct he was. And also that she wasn’t the one about to get fucked.

Kris let his mind wander for a moment. I guess I’ll take one for the team. Maybe I can calm her down and she’ll let us all go. I wonder what giant rabbit pussy would even feel like. Would it be big and loose? Would I have to fist her? I wonder if that cute little tail would be a sensitive spot for her? Would I be on top? I hope so; those bunny thighs look scarily muscular and could crush me if she squat rode me.

He broke out of his train of thought as he saw his giant captor reach up to her collar and clasp hold of a single zip. She pulled it down her middle, slowly, tantalisingly. With every slow inch, he could see more of her lovely soft brown fur.

At first it revealed her angular collar bone; not normally an overly arousing sight, but when a girl was stripping in front of him, that’s where Kris would place his first sensual kisses, before moving up her neck or down to her breast. As she reached her huge round mammaries, the zipper slowed as it struggled to separate the two halves of material; her gargantuan breasts pushing the taut fabric to its absolute limits. With a strong tug, her breasts sprung free from their tight confines; bouncing out into the sunlight and revealing their true size and heft. The zipper continued ever onward, travelling down and revealing Popo’s ridiculously toned abdominal muscles; they had been crafted over her many hunts and her abnormally (and questionably) high statistics of ‘broken prior to capture’. She had power hiding within her body, and it seemed she knew how to use it.

And lastly the zipper ran down to her crotch.

Kris’s mind stopped in its tracks as the reality of the situation came crashing down around him; along with her fat humungous she-cock.

He had thought she was reaching into her skin tight suit to give her slick giant pussy a rub, but she was actually fishing her colossal boy breaker out of its imprisonment. In her excitement to catch all her fun little prey, it had worked its way down and around her inner thigh, concealing it from the group. But now it stood out there, in all its massive glory. Her toes wriggled around in the grass, remembering the pleasant sensations from before; as each toe moved, another surge of blood rushed into her cock; each and every throb, steadily hardening it.

“Ah that feels so good to let it breathe! It was getting awfully sweaty in there.” Even as she said that, the front most people in the group didn’t need telling.

A full day of her musk being trapped inside, brewed it into the most pure and potent alpha pheromones imaginable. The men’s cocks stiffened and the women’s vagina’s moistened. Some of the anthros of the group had such strong noses they had to cover them for fear of orgasming on the spot. Even with their bodies’ immediate lustful reactions, their minds were still flooded with shock. Her penis was huge! Way bigger than it should be, even proportionally. She was clearly feminine so why did she even have a penis in the first place?!

“Ok little guys,” she said with glee. “The person to catch the most wins! Come on, open those mouths!” she sounded like a mix between a playful child and a gameshow host.

“As wide as you can!”

The group looked amongst each other for guidance. Most directed their gazes towards Jebohdiah, seeking some kind of authoritative reassurance. But it was futile, he just sat there, his head hung down in shame. It was as if he knew more than he was letting on; as if he already knew the true way of the outside world and had still foolishly ignored it, leading them all head-strong into their situation. The only emotion they could see on his face was regret.

“No no guys, look over at this.” She said, waving her cock from side to side. “You really have to stretch those tiny little mouths as wide as you can!! Stretch those lips wide!” her usual giggle echoing through the group, showing that she truly believed that what she was doing wasn’t evil and was merely part of group playtime.

She began to wave her cock over at the group, watching in glee as all her little friends slowly and begrudgingly opened their mouths, letting its shadow hover just ever so slightly longer over the ones that particularly took her fancy. Kris got worried as she seemed to pause over him for slightly too long.

Everyone’s mouths were open wide, apart from Jebohdiah, who still hung his head. Popo seemed to get into a stance; slightly parted legs and then relaxed her shoulders. The group couldn’t quite work it out, then suddenly…

A bull non-human snapped his wrist restraints and made a bolt for it.

The whole group was stunned! Popo’s stance froze up as she processed what had happened. Then slowly she started to chuckle at the unexpected act of bravery.

“Hehe, if someone didn’t want to play! They should have bought a doctor’s note to class!”

The group looked on with a mix of pride and admiration for the man as he broke free, taking his freedom into his own hands.

The bull kept running, his breath ragged being an adrenaline fuelled mix of panic and relief. He could hear the sound of the wind rustling past his long smooth horns.

Popo’s chuckle turned into full on burst out laughing at the man, watching his desperate and shaky stride as he bolted, but she made no attempts to give chase. The bull didn’t know why but he wasn’t about to question it. He made it halfway across the meadow and could see the treeline getting closer and closer. He even allowed himself a brief smile of pride.

But that sense of self-fulfilment was quickly and mercilessly ripped out from underneath him, along with his right leg.

The world went tumbling over, as his centre of mass was violently shifted forward. His snout came brutally slamming down into the dirt with the powerful momentum of his momentary sprint. His ears were ringing and his vision clouded as he slowly rolled onto his back, groaning in pain. He glanced down to see what he had tripped on.

A single piece of rope was wrapped around his ankle, leading all the way across the field back to the group. Stupid! He thought to himself. He was so preoccupied with his wrists and the giant giggling bunny, he hadn’t even bothered to check his legs thoroughly after he regained consciousness.

The pain of being lurched in both directions at once slowly warmed its way through his core. As his hearing slowly stopped ringing, he could hear that evil cackle slowly growing in volume. He glanced up to see the giant rabbit still stood with the rest of the group. The worst thing was he hadn’t made it as nearly as far as the adrenaline had him assume; and to make it even more insulting that annoyingly cutesy wiggly bunny nose was laughing at him in absolute hysterics!

She walked over to the other end of the rope, which was still tied up connected to the rest of the group, and bent down to pick it up. She thumbed it between her palms for a second before suddenly giving it a sharp tug.

The bull yelped as his leg was roughly yanked toward her. She was still giggling as she began to place each hand over the other, slowly reeling him in toward her, dragging his supine form through the meadow-y terrain.

As his ass scraped and bumped along the ground, the bull watched her effortlessly pulling him toward her as if he was nothing but a pointlessly small fish on the end of a line. What made it worse is that with each tug on the line she wiggled her hips playfully, causing her humungous soft cock to waggle about bewitchingly in front of him; he really did feel like a fish being pulled toward a lure.

He rolled onto his front, facing away from her and tried to halt his progress, grabbing onto whatever he could. But all his struggling managed to accomplish was ripping chunks of grass from the ground as he went; his strong musculature feeling like a mere baby when compared to Popo’s towering frame.

As he slowly got closer, Popo’s giggles twisted into a fake pout, obfuscating her true feelings of joy with a false look of sadness and betrayal. As if her mum had told that she couldn’t play with a lifelong friend anymore.

Her voice seemed deeper, sadder, as she spoke through her pouting bottom lip. “Hey guys! Someone really didn’t want to play our game! That’s not fair. We should come up with a forfeit.”

Once he was only about 15ft away, she stopped pulling and wrapped the loose rope around her arm, then raised her large bunny paw and stood down onto the slack bit of rope, like a person may stand on a dogs leash to stop it from trying to bolt away again. The act was played off in her usual boisterous way, but it really helped drive home her darker nature to the bull.

She raised her hand up to her chin and started to tap it, mocking a great pondering philosopher. Suddenly her face twinged as her body called out to her, making her hand rapidly move just above her groin.

She muttered under her breath.“oof, god I’ve held it in too long. Looks like it’s going to be a solo game instead then.”

Her voice broke into her usual bounciness again as she quickly reached down and aggressively yanked him the toward her in one powerful tug; closing the distance scarily quick.

He was spun along the ground by the sudden jerk on his bindings, causing him to tumble into a ball at her feet. He quickly unknotted himself and tried to rise to his feet, trying to put some distance between himself and the terrifying bunny as fast as possible.

But as he was only halfway up, the sheer fact of her adjusting her stance was enough to stagger him with nothing more than her looming presence. He felt her cock wave across in front his face, the sheer heat emanating of that grotesque organ could be felt from almost a foot away. He fell back down onto one knee right in front of her, as a knight may honour a king.

She looked down at her prey; he looked oh so small when engulfed by her shadow.

“Right, for your disqualification and subsequent forfeit, you’re going to play the game for the rest of the group! Remember now, open wiiiiide!”

She wrapped each of her furred hands around his horns and painfully yanked his head around, hurting his neck and wrangling his face right up against the tip of her soft cock.

At point blank the smell of her cock was overwhelming. The all-consuming aroma of an alpha breeder aggressively filled his senses and punctured his mind, causing his consciousness to falter.

Her stance seemed to relax and her shoulders dropped.

“OOOOH this toilet has handles!” she chuckled to herself, but then suddenly she burst out laughing as a joke clicked into place within her head; she almost bounced around in amusement.

“HAHAHA toy-let! You can be my Toylet!”

WAIT. Did she just say toilet?

He felt a tremendous rumbling emanate from her groin, like the rolling thunder of a distant storm-surge careening down a valley. But instead of minutes he had mere seconds. Before his brain could process her intentions, a huge torrent of musky fluid shot out of her flaccid cock and slammed into the back of his throat. It felt like someone had put a firehose directly into his mouth.

His body was caught completely unware. Half of him tried to run away, while the other half tried to turn his head away from the unrelenting assault of fluid. All that he achieved was contorting his body painfully as his head stayed firmly in place, held securely within the grip of Popo’s incredibly muscular arms.

With flight not an option, the adrenaline surging through his veins kicked his body’s natural reflexes into overdrive. His mouth decided that air was the priority and so it had to clear the blockage. It tried to swallow, balling up a huge gulpful of the golden fluid and guided it toward his oesophagus, but his throat didn’t get the memo. His throat decided it wasn’t going to let any of this unbelievably potent musky fluid into his precious stomach, so it did the only thing it could do, constricting with such force it caused the bull gagged horribly.

Popo loved the noise of her toylet failing to handle her grandeur with grace. She looked down into his panicked eyes with glee, enjoying as they rapidly darted about helplessly. She was soon rewarded doubly so as his gagging became more vicious and the resulting pressure building up within his skull caused her gracious gift to come splashing out of his nostrils.

The fluid stung the inside of his nose as it surged through, but what humiliated the bull more was the splash back bouncing off Popo and going right into his eyes.

Popo roared with laughter at his pathetic struggling. Then took one hand off his horns and reached down and pinched his nose, making sure that he had no choice but to swallow it.

With its only available exit blocked, Popo’s golden ‘love’ built up very rapidly within the tight confines of his palate, quickly bloating his cheeks like an overzealous hamster.

With his cheeks painfully at bursting point, the bull had no choice but to swallow. He steeled his resolve and commanded his throat to respect him. With a couple supressed gags and retches, he finally managed to gulp down one mouthful of fluid.

It burnt and stung on its way down his throat, landing with an audible splosh into his stomach.

Just that one gulp made it feel like he had just downed an entire pint in his local bar, same colour too. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to keep with up with it. His mouth was already filling up again with the never-ending torrent continuously pouring from Popo’s squishy mushroom tip.

Gulp, gulp, gulp. Several moments went by where the Bull’s struggling stopped and he focused all of his willpower onto his inner self, carefully controlling each and every internal mechanism and motion. He fought valiantly against that cruel bunny’s alchemical reagent, chugging it down with the grace of a professional drinker. But it was beginning to prove too much.

With his mind’s eye open and the increased awareness of his internal composition it provided, he was beginning to become painfully aware of every slight detail. Like how his stomach was starting to hurt with the sheer volume forced inside it. His throat burned as every trickle of fluid slid down the walls of his oesophagus. His nose and eyes still stung from unexpected eruption and the resulting splash back, squeezing his eyelids shut did nothing to eject the culprit.

The pain in his stomach kept building and building. He slowly raised one of his hands to his stomach and could actually feel the swirling surging vortices churning around within his gut. The horrible alien sensation slowly brought him out of his inward glance and panic began to once again overwhelm him.

His legs began to twitch as adrenaline once again primed the powerful muscles for action. His whole body twinged with a new level of readiness. He tried to yank his head free of Popo’s powerful grasp, but was quickly reminded of the power difference between them.

With her hand effortlessly using his horn as a handlebar to wrangle his head into position, he didn’t stand a chance, even if it wasn’t for her other hand painfully crushing his nose between her two furred fingers.

Popo looked down onto her new little toylet and said in her usual bubbly voice “Uh uh uh!” Then rapidly her tone quickly shifted to something much more sinister. “I’m not finished yet.” She sneered at him.

With her words distracting him, he lost all semblance of control over his internal workings. With instinct to fall back on his throat immediately went back to needing air, and gagged. Hard.

With his throat on lockdown and his cheeks once again bloating to their limits, Popo had a wicked idea. Noticing the power of her piss slowly beginning to subside, she grinned wickedly to herself and tensed up her core.

Suddenly the torrent slammed into his gullet with renewed vigour. His body tired it’s hardest but it couldn’t stop it. The pressure of the fluid weight slamming into his tonsils sent his body reeling. His throat gagged and opened at the same time, resulting in him trying to vomit up what he had already ingested, but wholly unsuccessfully. The pressure rushing into his mouth was way more than his pitiful stomach could fight back with. His throat went into an aggressive spasm, opening and closing uncontrollably.

He immediately realised his body’s mistakes as he felt the first burning hot surge of piss scratch at the entrance to his trachea. His brain screamed out in sheer horror as the fluid started to surge down the wrong hole. He instantly began to fight back, his whole body kicking and scratching at the giant ruthless rabbit, doing absolutely anything to get her to relent, anything to avoid his now all too obvious fate. But it was too late, the seeds had been sown.

He could feel inside himself as more of his body was filled with her stench. He could feel every small unsullied nook and cranny as it filled, every slight inch as its temperature changed from normal to her scorching hot piss. His body began to twitch as he felt the weight of the fluid building inside the previously inaccessible part of his body, slowly began to drag him toward the floor.

His own knees were no longer being strong enough to support all the added extra weight, slowly but surely his legs began to buckle.

Popo let out a huge sigh and leant her head back as the last reminants of her urinating induced euphoria tingled up her spin. With a couple more powerful contractions of her bladder, injecting the last of her liquid love into the poor man, she looked utterly relieved. Her whole body shuddered as a post-piss blissful tingle worked its way slowly up her spine.

Her head drooped forward under its own weight, as the remaining air in her lungs expelled into an almighty sigh; her eyelids hung heavy over her eyes as she enjoyed the bliss for just a brief moment.

She thought to herself ‘is it just me? Or is every piss the best piss of your life…’

And with that, she released her grip on the bull. As he slumped unconsciously to the floor, her hands moved together and her fingers interlocked, stretching her arms up high into the sky and cracking her back.

Completely ignoring her disposable toilet as he spasmed beneath her, pathetically drowning on land, a shudder crawled its way up her spine and into her cute twitchy bunny nose.

“Ahhhh, that felt sooo good.”

“So good in fact…” she looked down to see the first few twitches of life surge into her soft cock.

“Hmmm,” she mused, scratching her chin as if contemplating her next step. An evil smile growing across her face.

“Well, there hasn’t been a winner… so who’s going to help me with this?” her hand moved beneath the fleshy organ and hefted it into her palm, demonstrating just how much of a monster it really was.

Let’s do this the old fashion way.

Popo reached her free hand forward and scanned it over the group, letting her finger linger just a bit longer over the ones that particularly took her fancy. after picking out about six or seven, she began to chant.

“Eeene meeene miiiny moe.” With each elongated syllable she pointed at someone who caught her eye.

“Catch a lion by the toe” her hand moved, but her head stayed eerily still.

At this point Kris started to freak out. Her gaze was firmly locked onto his seated and bound form. Each word she spouted was filled with more and more malice. Her face degenerated as hunger flooded through her, voracious thoughts filling her consciousness with fun and immoral acts she could inflict. 

“yooooou areeee toooo beee….” Her words slowed, enjoying how the entire group hung on her every word as her pointing finger loomed, terrified that she would pick a loved one, or worse, themselves.

“IT!” She jabbed her finger through the air in Kris’s direction. She practically screeched in excitement; as if it was the wheel of fate that had selected that cute boy for her and not her own twisted machinations.

Popo’s giggly smile turned wicked. She whispered under her breath with an evil happiness. “Bright eyes’ it is.”

Kris began to struggle against his bindings, managing to wrangle one foot underneath himself. “Me? What do you want with me?” Fear permeating his voice.

Suddenly she burst into the air, using her natural bunny prowess to leap clean over the group. Her impressive form silhouetted momentarily against the bright blue sky before she came crashing down, crotch first into John’s brother’s face. He was sent backwards, powerfully slamming into the ground with a painful thud. All of the air was immediately knocked out of his lungs and his spine released a worrying creak from being hit with the force of a small car. She landed with such power, that a small quake rumbled underneath the group. The people closest to her impressive landing instinctually started to back up, condensing the group, trying their hardest to stay away from the giant cock-wielding bunny.

“Oh, Did you want to stand? Sorry about that!” her high pitch cutesy giggle had returned in full force. It was ‘cute’, but it was also laced with a complete lack of empathy; she just wanted to have fun, and didn’t care who she hurt in the process. She cocked her head to the side, as if sizing him up; her bunny ears swinging about on top.

Kris’s brain was rattling about in his head. After several moments of seeing stars he managed to prop his elbows underneath his back and push himself up into a reclined position. In this position, he could fully see what he was dealing with. Stood with her legs astride his feet, her imposing and incredibly muscular semi-naked form took up most of his vision. His eye’s lingered on her huge breasts; the way they just hung out of her skin-tight suit was so very alluring.

He tried to sit up fully, but that just brought him face to face with the real monster.

Kris sat there stunned. Even given the sheer height difference between his seated position and her incredible frame, the tip of her cock still hung down to match his eye level; swinging hypnotically before him. It was as big as his leg and far thicker too.

Only hanging inches away from his face, it completely engulfed his perception. His head instinctually began copying her motion and started swaying in tandem, as if being hypnotised by it, solely fixated on that fat bulbous tip. Half a second later it hit him; her thick bunny musk wafted free and barraged his senses. He wanted to move away, but he couldn’t stop himself; he breathed deep as her fragrances probed directly into his brain.

Kris’ mind was blank. All of his thoughts and questions had just gotten tangled up in her scent and stuck together, leaving his face lifeless.

“Come on cutie! You don’t want to take too long, the others might arrive soon and they can get very jealous.” she giggled, slowly bobbing her cock up and down in front of his face, enjoying the way his head mimicked its movements.

She seemed to get impatient with his inaction because as he sat there gormlessly, she grabbed a tight hold of her cock and swung it forward, slamming it up into his lower jaw. His teeth crashed together loudly and the sheer weight of her beast was enough to knock his head backward violently.

The impact snapped him out of his daze, the pain surging through his jaw made him truly realise just what a bad situation he found himself in. At her scale, even her cock could seriously batter him about, its power on par with any boxer.

With his arms still bound he had no hope in fighting back, and he had already seen first-hand just how fast she was in capturing everyone, that poor bull; there was no escape, he would have to do as she asked... or face her giggly wrath.

He leaned in forward. The smell got even stronger as he got closer to the warm throbbing monster in front of him; it felt like it was clogging against the back of his throat. Her powerful musk flowed into his body, and against his will, his own dick started to strain against his trousers.

He took a second to ignore it and resolve himself. He mentally pinched his nose and leant in, planting a kiss on the crown of her cock. Popo giggled at the pitiful attempt and waved her cock about more and more trying to entice him in. He had to move his head to keep up with it, but he kissed it again. And again, and again, building a rhythm. His brain tried to rationalise his actions. Just pleasure this monster and you’ll all go free. Just make her happy. His body doubled down its efforts, his tongue snaking its way out of his mouth and going wild around her bulbous tip, licking, rubbing and kissing all over the slowly engorging organ.

He was quite impressed with himself; proud that even never having even touched another person’s cock before, he was kissing this giant thing with every ounce of his enthusiasm. He gave himself a congratulatory smirk and looked up to see her face of pleasure.

But he was wrong. Her face wasn’t writhing in bliss or euphoria. She just pouted with pure unbridled boredom.

“Is that it!?” she said, her usually omnipresent giggle absent. She suddenly reached down and effortlessly yanked him onto up his knees. “Come on do it properly, you need to worship me!” she grabbed the back of his head and slammed him face first into her huge testicles. It felt like he crashed head brain first into a heavy yet warm sandbag. The sudden impact of thudding into those huge cum factories sent his grey matter rattling around his skull.

Cute little bunny rabbits had a reputation for one thing: breeding. And now cheek to leathery sack, he could tell why. They were practically straining with need; full to the point of bursting. Popo may not have had the biggest of loads of her friends from the city, but boy could she recharge the quickest. And she had the stamina to back it up. She always had to find sneaky ways to relieve her ever present need and dump her thick potent load into any toy she could get her cheeky little paws on.

“Ok…You’re new to this, I get that.” She said coldly before her tone shifted back into her usual higher pitch. “Normally it’s Jux-y’s job, but I suppose I’ll have to teach you instead!” she giggled, half jumping with excitement, doing a small cute clap as she did. “Firstly you have to thank your patron, for giving you the honour of being their bitch!” The word stung into Kris’ mind. Bitch. Popo grabbed his head again and reaffirmed his position, buried in her nutsack.

She started to grind his face all over her dangling testicles, embedding her sweat and musk into his every pore. “You need to make sure you mark yourself as their property!” Each testicle was the size of a watermelon and far heavier; merely hinting at how thick the potent sludge contained within really was. The way they battered around his face, enveloping him within the soft sack containing them, was intoxicating yet brutal. Each one felt like a soft squishy punch to the face. He tried to squeal, but it was near impossible to inhale through the heavy corrupted air hanging around her groin; its thickness clogging up his airways.

Grasping his hair tight, she yanked him free of her nutsack. He gasped and gulped in air as much as he could. “Once you’ve been marked as someone’s bitch, you need to get them ready.” She yanked his head to the side, and slowly started to slide his partially open mouth up and down the underside of her fat human-like shaft. His lips loosely dragged up and down the length of that turgid member. “Stick your tongue out.” She giggled at him “Let’s get messy!”

He did as he was told, gingerly sliding his tongue out of his mouth and against that warm throbbing meat; saliva immediately started to coat up the underside of her cock. His tongue was immediately bathed in the incredible heat radiating off of this thick slab of meant. He could also feel her urethra hanging down underneath this monster. It bulged and surged in thickness, getting ready to start pumping out slimy precum into her new fucktoy. Every vein in her cock started

to throb against his tongue in anticipation as she looked down at his pitiful face.

She became rougher and rougher, pushing his face against her shaft so hard his nose hurt. Grinding his wet mouth against her pole by subtly thrusting her hips in tandem with her hands.

She suddenly yanked him free; his tongue hanging out in a cock drunk ahegao. He now faced directly head on with the tip of her cock. He snapped out of his daze and started to panic. There was a lot of meat swinging about in front of him, and there was no way his mouth would be able to handle it all. He knew what she was after and there was absolutely no way it was going to fit.

She then placed one hand on the top of his head holding him in place, and reached down with the other, wrapping her hand around under his chin and grabbing a tight grip on his lower jaw. with both of her hands full, she couldn’t grab her dick and line it up with his mouth, so instead she wiggled her hips about playfully, letting her cock swing about in front of Kris’ face. The entire time he kept his mouth clenched as tight as he possibly could, fearing the outcome if he opened it even a little bit. Eventually her tip caught against his clenched lips and she pushed forward, trying to tease her way in.

“Come on, we’ll do it together! I believe you can do it!”

Using her thumb and index finger wrapped under his chin together like a claw, she pushed her furry digits painfully against the sockets where his jaw attached to his skull; audibly grinding the two bones against each other. A painful friction spread throughout his cheeks. His eyes closed tight, trying to ignore the pain, but it was too much, and much to her delight, his jaw was slowly pried open.

She could feel the wetness of his pursed lips, slowly spreading out across the tip of her cock as his jaw was gradually forced open. The taste of her salty precum immediately flooded into his mouth. He tried his hardest to keep his mouth closed, but the way her fingers dug into his cheeks was putting excruciating pressure onto his jaw. It felt like if it didn’t open to her commands, it was going to dislocate.

She kept the squishy bulbous tip of her cock pressed firmly against his slowly opening mouth; maintaining a constant pressure so it would borrow its way inside as soon as there was space to do so. Kris could feel the ever-mounting power building against his teeth, combined with the indescribable compression of his jaw. The power exerted onto his skull by the giant bunny barely even trying, showed him the true futility of resisting against the giggling girl. So instead he decided to slowly open his mouth, but also raise his lips of out the way, hoping to get his teeth to scrape sharply against her sensitive cock head and dissuade her from using his mouth for whatever sick purpose she had envisioned.

But to her massively engorged cock, his puny teeth just tickled her. His small teeth felt just as pleasurable as a dominatrix lightly gliding her long nails or claws all over your dick. Beautiful electric shivers danced all over Popo’s spine as she slowly broke her way into bright eyes’ tight little mouth.

Kris on the other hand was starting to flail about, trying to free himself from the inevitable. But no matter how much he kicked his legs, his head was still firmly locked in place, clasped between her two giant bunny hands. He could feel more of her squishy tip slowly squeezing into his mouth, spreading out to fill all of the available space. Her potent salty precum dripped out of her cock in thick globules and stuck to the back of his throat.

She could feel herself slowly gain purchase within his mouth. The excitement was overwhelming her childish impatience, so she pushed a bit too hard. In one short thrust, a sickening pop echoed through the group as she broke through his tender jaw, dislocating the poor bone and slamming her fat meaty cock right against the back of his mouth. The feeling of her little toy’s bones popping out of place reverberated through Popo’s fingers and tingled up into her arms. The sudden and completely unexpected feeling was euphoric to her twisted mind and it caused her whole body to twitch, including an involuntary flex of her fat cock; excitedly squirting another fat blob of pre-slime, directly into Kris’s throat.

Kris’ flailing stopped for a second, and for a moment time stood still. His eyes bulged out of their sockets at the shock of what he was experiencing. The most unimaginable pain, but also pure relief. Relief that her fingers were no longer brutally digging into his cheeks. Then her cock flexed within his mouth. The power of even a minor spasm of her colossal rod felt like someone had grabbed hold of his top jaw and yanked his whole face up sharply. It was quickly followed by a huge salty mass splashing into the back of his mouth. His body instinctively swallowed the lubricating substance and time started moving again.

“Ah that is amazingly tight!” shouted Popo in pure elation. The rest of the group looked on in horror as Popo’s cute little bunny tail began wiggling frantically in excitement, a terrifying contrast to the sight of their friend being brutally violated in front of them. Much to Popo’s shock and joy, Kris started to actually suckle on the tip of her cock, as if he was drinking from a baby’s bottle.

“That’s right! No matter how much it must hurt, focus on giving your girl as much pleasure as possible!”

Much to Kris’ horror, his mouth was now stuffed with so much cock he couldn’t suck in air. Every time he tried, his cheeks would suck inward and he would end up just sucking more of her rigid meat into his mouth. He tried reaching up and punching into the sides of her cock, but it was made no difference. Her fat shaft was so engorged and hard she barely even noticed it, while he could feel the dull impacts reverberating through his own teeth.

“Yes! Yes! Use your hands too! You’re really getting the hang of this!” she giggled with such delight, she hadn’t properly trained anyone before, it was always Juxta’s job; but maybe she was secretly a natural at it! Her playful innocence just couldn’t comprehend that these weren’t efforts to please her; they were frantic attempts to get her to stop.

She used her now free hand to grab his hand that was smacking at the side of her turgid cock and began to drag it up and down the side of her giant rod of meat; enjoying the sensations as she jacked herself off using his dainty hand.

“Not slap slap, you silly! Stroke it, up and down, up and down, there you’re getting it!”

Popo looked into Kris’ panicked eyes. With her childish innocence she mistook his desperate fear for life, as sadness. Aww he is probably just worried about how well he is doing for his first time.

She decided to encourage him for how well he was doing so far.

“Aww baby look up here.” Cooed Popo with a seductive tone. Kris slowly looked up her giant intimidating form until he locked gaze with her large emerald eyes.

“I know what will cheer you up...” she said as she let go of his head and slowly traced both of her hands up the sides of her incredibly curvaceous frame, before grasping each hand onto her huge squishy breasts; her fingers practically sinking into the amazingly soft flesh. “I saw you staring at these babies earlier.” She pushed her elbows together, squeezing her huge mammaries together until they bulged out forward; Wowing everyone in the group. Even if she was at a more normal human scale, her tits would still be huge, but right now as a 9ft hunk of bunny, they were absolutely gargantuan. If a person curled up into a ball they could easily be completely engulfed by the cavernous valley of her cleavage. Her cute and clearly excited pink nipples stood proudly out of her grey fur. Her chest seemed oh so warm and inviting.

She took the opportunity of Kris’ mesmerisation and shook them from side to side, allowing their jiggle to show off their true weight and power; drawing him in further. Air was starting to become a commodity for Kris and a haze started to cloud over his mind. “That’s right just watch these beautiful puppies.” She giggled at him.

Popo decided that little bright eyes had been suitably rewarded with her little show; she was very proud of her breasts and she had just given him the view of a lifetime. But that was enough training, now she had (mis)read how well behaved he could be, she had to make the most of him before the others arrived and it was now time for her to feel those soft lips wrapping around the base of her shaft. And she was craving a good facefucking.

It had been a while since she’d had the pleasure. Most toys she managed to sneakily get her hands on belonged to other people. So she always had to be extra careful to leave them alive. That normally revolved around stretching out their sweet delectable buttholes and leaving them a lethargic bloated mess… but still breathing. It had been quite a while since she had gotten hold of someone and been able to go balls deep inside such a cute face. A craving which Kris was about to take the full brunt of.

With his gaze firmly locked onto those hypnotic bunny udders, he didn’t notice as she slowly brought her stance closer and closer to him. With her cock in his mouth, each step she took pushed him back down towards to floor. She was now almost standing directly over him and once again reaching down for his head.

At this point Kris’ mind was fading out, everything was proving too much. The mesmerising tits. The pain in his jaw. The lack of air. The overwhelming sexual aromas. His hands dropped limply to his sides. His eyelids hung low across his eyes, just barely allowing him to see the now blurry outline of the annoyingly cute bunny.

He felt her large furred hands wrap around the back of his skull as his mind fluttered into darkness.

Popo smirked wickedly. She planted her feet into the ground and then slowly pulled Kris’ head towards her. The pressure pushing on the sides of her cock immediately went from firm, to downright amazing as the fat tip of her cock started to push against the entrance of Kris’ unsullied throat. With her little cock sucker unconscious, there was absolutely no resistance as she slowly forced his tight little throat to stretch wide around the end of her cock.

Only a couple inches into his throat and she was already feeling the blissful sensations wrapping around her shaft and tingling their way up her spine. She threw back her head and blankly stared into the clear blue sky, savouring the feelings flowing through her; knowing full well that her toys didn’t stay this tight for long.

From her current angle she couldn’t fit any more of her cock into his mouth, without an awkward bend. She needed to tilt his head back and get a better alignment into that tight euphoric hole. The giant bun moved another step closer; if her cock hadn’t pushed his head backward as she moved forward, her nuts would have slapped against his chin. She placed her oversized footpaws right next to his hips and continued to pull his head towards her; forcing more of her girthy shaft down into his gullet. If he had been conscious, there would be a cacophony of noises as she forced herself inside his unwilling throat; muffled gags and screams, coughing, spluttering, all noises that Popo thoroughly enjoyed. But he was silent, his body limp and lifeless… no resistance to be found.

Now with about a foot of her cock buried in his tight throat, you could clearly see the gargantuan bulge from the outside, stretching his neck to its absolute limits. With a clear path established, she could actually begin to utilise her curvy bunny hips.

She locked his head in place using her giant hands. Then using only her hips, she slowly pulled her cock out, leaving only the bulbous tip to rest inside the man’s warm wet mouth. She then pushed her hips forward, once again enjoying the feelings of his small throat being forced to part for something far larger than it was ever meant too. She did this a couple more times, agonisingly slow in, and equally agonisingly slow out. If Kris were still conscious, this would have been torturous.

Now with a routine in place, she slowly built up into a steady rhythm; each gentle thrust gaining another inch of unconquered territory deep within the boy’s body. At this point, Popo felt the tightness of his throat alleviate around the tip of her cock, revealing she had slowly made her way into his much more expansive chest cavity. Her motions, for the moment, were gentle yet purposeful, calm and precise. With each slow push she could feel her cock carefully push his organs aside, making them part to let her mammoth trunk through. With about two foot of her cock pushed into his small mouth and down his gullet, she started to feel her first signs of resistance: his stomach. Everything else under his throat had been moved aside by her unbelievable girth, but this was the first organ that didn’t have the option of moving, it was directly attached to the tube she was violating and it had to take the full brunt of whatever this over eager bunny was about to do to it.

Each gentle push of her hips would press her cock right up against this delectably squishy mass. Popo’s cock was now throbbing so hard from all of her gentle teasing, it had started to steal all of the blood it could from her body. Her brain, her sense of reason, was starting to fade. Her bunny rabbit physiology was starting to show through.

The bunny decided with a giggle that something as trivial as a small fleshy lump wouldn’t get in the way of those soft boy lips wrapping themselves around the root of her cock. And so she started to change the force which she applied to her thrusts. Her rhythm was still the same, but now it was slow and methodical out, fast and brutal in. slamming her battering ram down into his small body; causing all of his organs to jostle about from the recoil. Even unconscious, Kris’ throat started to let out some very unnerving guttural noises. Gags and splutters were forced out of the boy, along with any air that remained inside his now compressed lungs.

The group stayed silent. They no longer knew what to do. Most just huddled up and averted their gazes; trying their best to avoid witnessing the brutality of what was occurring right next to them. A couple of the men, even though terrified of the giant bunny, still couldn’t take their eyes off her giant tits; the way they shifted and jiggled with each powerful thrust, caused their own cocks to further strain against their pants.

Popo seemed to enjoy the new noises her toy was making and started to pound against the soft mass inside him even harder; slowly pushing it down into his body and away from where it should be.

She finally had about 80 percent of her fat rabbit breed-pole shoved down inside his chest; but it still wasn’t enough.

She stopped her thrusting and reaffirmed her grip on the back on his head, then slowly but surely, dragged his face closer and closer to her pubis. Combining the power of her muscular arms and her unbelievably curvy bunny hips, to push further than she had thought possible. She could feel even more of his insides being pushed aside, as her oversized snake burrowed its way down and settled in between them. Inch by inch she slowly gained entry to new uncharted depths within her little toy. At the same time his soft warm lips dragged themselves along her unlubricated section of bunny shaft, sending tingles up through her nerves.

With only a couple inches of cock remaining outside him, she thrust forward with all of her might; slamming her rock hard pubis against his delicate nose. _CRUNCH._

Oh it was blissful, euphoric! Finally having all of her shaft buried within a toys mouth. The way his warm saliva tingled around the root of her cock. Oh it was just so beautiful. Her little bunny tail wiggled in pure joy, as one of her legs twitched, thumping against the ground loudly. A small warm patch grew against her pelvis just above her cock as blood dripped out of his now broken nose.

She felt the base of her cock throb and she had to control her thoughts to stop herself from just dumping a load into him right now.

As her senses slowly came back to her; she decided to make this more interesting.

She brought her twitching leg under control and reached across to her right leg. Wrapped around her thick muscular thigh was a small strap, holding a little pouch on the side. She unzipped the pouch and reached inside. After some rummaging, she pulled out a small syringe, with a strange orange liquid inside it.

The label on the side said ‘Mammalian Cyclic Rebreather’. Popo found that name far too science-y and boring, so she called it ‘Last breath’ because well, it always ended up that way. It was one of Sin Corp’s latest trial drugs, handed out to the hunter paws for testing on their patrols. It allowed the taker to hold their breath for almost an hour, recycling the oxygen present in the blood with alarming efficiency. It was designed so the hunters could continue their hunts no matter the terrain their prey tried to escape in.

It had previously allowed Popo to raid an entire underwater family of sharks that had remained hidden for years. Popo had such fun on that assignment, only a couple made it back to be trained. The rest were found lifelessly floating with their gills clogged up with chunky clumps of unending bunny lust. No matter how many rows of razor sharp teeth they had, they just didn’t stand a chance against Popo’s brutal and insatiable breeding prowess.

Kris was sat in empty darkness; there was no light, no up, nor down. Just a weird hollow sense of self.

He felt a sharp scratch on the side of his neck.

Feeling started to flood back to his body. First starting at the scratch, but then slowly flowing outward. Spreading up and into his head, slowly pushing back the heavy fog clouding his mind. It spread down into his shoulder; at first feeling numb, but then as his muscles twitched back into life, it moved. He rolled his shoulder, feeling the weight of his still limp arm hanging beneath it. The tingling surge spread down his bicep and into his elbow. It forked down the two bones in his forearm; crashing into his hand and arcing out into his fingers. He clenched his hand into a fist, and then relaxed it. He did this a couple more times until the feeling of static dissipated from his fingertips. He felt the wave of sensation wash down his chest; causing his organs to burst back into the song of life. His heart clawed its way back from a slow limp squeeze, to a thunderous beat, that resounded throughout his body. The sensations coursed their way through his hips, left leg, right leg; spreading throughout the long limbs, rolling and bouncing its way throughout them.

Now his body was slowly waking up like a computer coming out of a boot loop; his mind began to slowly process the world around him. His organs were working, but his inner core felt strange, very…stiff? Rigid? Maybe it just hadn’t woken up fully. His legs twitched at the knee, but no movement. There was a weight upon them. He must be kneeling.

His jaw was not responding to his commands. A sudden pain flashed its way through his lower mandible. It must be dislocated. A new pain caused him to wince. His nose felt very, very tender. Something had brushed against it, causing him to wince at the sudden sharp sensation.

He blinked his eyes awake. It took a couple of attempts, just to get his eyes to roll forward and try to focus. The movements of his eyelids felt slow and forced, but they also felt unusual. His eyelashes tickled every time they moved; as if they were brushing against a blindfold that had been put on too tight.

Popo looked down at her little cock sucking protégé. She could feel his heart beat steadily begin to thump against the side of her cock, slowly regaining its strength. His lungs re-inflated, once again putting a delectable pressure against the sides of her shaft. After a couple more moments his eyes blinked back into consciousness and fluttered up to look at her.

Kris realised his eye lashes were tickling against a large grey-brown furry carpet. He must have fallen asleep around a friend’s house. It was all just a bad dream.

Then he heard a giggle… and it all came flooding back to him. It wasn’t a soft mat, it was her furred pubis! He had to strain very hard to look up the full tower of bunny stood before him; and that just got Popo even more excited. He glanced up at her just as she threw aside a strange looking syringe. He tried to inhale desperately but he just couldn’t, something wouldn’t let him.

She couldn’t resist those fearful puppy dog eyes. It sent her mind reeling in ecstasy.

She grabbed the sides of his head and started to pump her cock into his throat. Only ever pulling out a fifth of her gargantuan rod, before hastily shoving it back in.

Kris could now tell exactly why his core had felt so stiff before. She had somehow impossibly managed to get all of her fat bunny meat inside him. He couldn’t believe it, he had seen how big her monstrosity was when it bounced in front of his face; there was no way it would have fit! But this horny little bunny had done it! He shakily moved his hand to his abdomen and he could immediately feel the fat bulbous head moving about inside him; forcing his guts aside and bulging out his stomach every time her hips smacked into his face.

He should still be unconscious from being choked out on this telegraph pole of bunny dick. How was he conscious? With the pain rapidly returning to his injured face he quickly wished he was still unconscious! The pain was agony. He could feel his shredded vocal cords become sorer and sorer as that turgid meat brutally scraped against them.

Her pace increased rapidly, sliding out more and more toy breaker with each desperate thrust. Soon her curvy bunny hips were in full swing, slicing great arcs through the air while she continued sliding about a two feet of fat cock in and out of the small pitiful man beneath her.

He started to groan and ache beneath her, and it was music to those sadistic rabbit ears. It was exactly what she wanted. As more of his body gradually woke up, his throat started to fight back; much to _his_ dismay and _her_ delight. It twisted and gagged against the intruder, trying to remove the imbedded blockage. But all it succeeded in doing was giving her the guttural gags and splutters her mind craved.

It wasn’t long until he could feel her entire body slowly start to tense up. Her hip movements became more jerky and uncontrolled. Her hands instinctually grasped his tiny head harder and harder; nature’s way of not letting her rape-prey escape her intended breeding. He could tell what was coming.

With an almighty roar she threw her head back and crashed her pelvis exceptionally hard against his tender face; bottoming out deep inside him.

He recoiled from the pain as her furred hips slammed into his nose. But through the pain he heard the loud churning gurgle rumble through her loins as her giant testicles lifted and contracted; squeezing her fat virile load out and into her extra-long plumbing. He could feel the first shot surge down the fat cum pipe hanging underneath her shaft; inch by inch it stretched its way downward. He could feel the exact path it took through his body as her cock bulged slightly, flowing down the entire length of her shaft before dumping it somewhere deep within his bowels.

Kris suddenly felt like a water main had burst inside him. The pressure erupting from the tip of her cock was immense. It crashed and bubbled around inside him like a white water rapid spewing out of her rod. Her cock throbbed in time with each fat deposit, stretching ever so slightly wider each time a big chunky clump flowed past his dislocated jaw.

Within seconds Kris felt awful. His gut started to bloat as his stomach took the brunt of her load. He could feel the fat clumpy lumps sloshing about within him.

It felt like it rolled on for an eternity. Her hips twitched constantly as they rocked back and forth, dragging her cock up and down his throat, milking every ounce of blissful orgasm out of her over stimulated cock.

With the last dregs of her orgasm subsiding, Popo released her grip on Kris’ head and took a shaky thunderous step backward; her body wobbly from how good that felt. A last couple spurts surged out of her cock and wetly slapped against her little toy’s face; even the small remnants of jizz were enough to absolutely coat him in her white juice. She was panting heavily and her body still twitched as the last vestiges of her orgasm flushed through her trembling limbs.

Kris sat there for half a second, his mind completely frozen in how utterly defiled and wrong his body felt. Then his eyes bulged wide as her cum came rapidly surging up his throat. He quickly lurched forward onto all fours as he violently threw up thick globules of white cream; coughing and hacking as it splashed out into a disgusting mess underneath him.

The giant bunny stood there, staring at her cum filled toy. Her eyes hung half lidded, blankly letting the pleasure gently dissipate from her mind; her fluffy little tail twitching periodically. She felt her dick throb. She slowly looked down to see it throb again. She wrapped one of her paws around the base and stroked it slowly. Each slow purposeful stroke squeezing blood back into her overstimulated shaft, throbbing it into life once again. The sight of that toy covered in cum spurring her mind into a darker place.

There was no more Popo, no more cute giggles, no more silly games.

Only one thing remained; her constant, aching, throbbing, biological need. The one thing rabbits are known for… The need to Breed.

She lumbered forward. The rumble of her giant footsteps caused Kris to look away from his puddle of cum and up her terrifyingly imposing form; her cock steadily throbbing to attention once again. He panickedly shuffled backwards, but it was no use. She reached down and grabbed a hold of him once again. He tried to protest but his dislocated jaw hindered his pleas “…ut you ..finished!”. It was useless; he could see the light in her eyes had gone. She was now working purely off animal instinct. He fearfully started tugging against her grip, trying desperately to get free.

He didn’t know what the drug she had injected him with was, but he felt a renewed strength course through him as every muscle in his body was flooded with the oxygen it needed.

He yanked and pulled, kicking and screaming against the towering hunk of bunny. He no longer cared if pleasing her would save the rest of the group; she was going to kill him! He tried calling out to the rest of the group in fear “..lease! …Help!”

But no-one answered.

She grabbed her thick girthy cock and once again forced it into his mouth. His panicked screams caused vibrations to wash over her oversensitive tip in blissful waves. With only one small movement, she once again lodged her oversized tip into that sweet tight throat. She tortuously eased herself forward, slowly pushing more of her engorged cock deep into his throat. The feeling of those tight folds wrapping themselves around her fat veiny shaft again was utter bliss. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her face scrunched up in pleasure.

She reaffirmed her grip and with a feral grunt, she slammed her hips forward; burrowing her cock deep within Kris’ tiny body. The awe inspiring power contained within those hips meant that her single ground shaking thrust sent the air around her spiralling through the group; mighty gusts dishevelling their scared forms further.

Kris felt completely helpless, even with his refound strength he was nothing compared to the horny mass of muscle that was Popo. He gagged and spluttered each time her fat cock stretched his throat far wider than it was ever meant to. No matter how much she had done it before, he still wasn’t acclimated to the feeling of her musky cock meat plunging into his tight throat and crushing his organs from the inside. Even her gentle thrusts were enough to batter them about until they could barely function.

Suddenly she placed her large hand against his forehead and violently pushed him backwards. As his head suddenly whipped backwards, her fat cock made a wet ‘schluck’ and freed itself from his sore aching throat. He was pushed so hard he landed straight back onto his ass. He quickly scrambled to put his arms out behind him so he wouldn’t fall over fully. with the adrenaline pumping through his veins he quickly whipped his head forward again to try and see why she would have stopped so early and aggressively… but she was gone.

He sighed relief hoping that maybe something had scared her enough to make her run away. Whatever could do that such a ravenous woman would be a whole new problem, but whatever it was, had just allowed him to live for a couple moments more. He went to raise his hand to his sore throat.

But suddenly she ran her giant furred paw through his thick hair and yanked his head sharply backwards. The relief in his heart sank… She had only walked around behind him to get a better angle. She stepped over him, her large feet placing either side of his pelvis, and her huge frame blocking the sunlight from his face.

From his strained new angle being bent right backward in between her legs, he could see directly up behind her. All he could do was stare at the underside of her pert round ass and her cute fluffy bunny tail wiggling in excitement. He could feel her fat cock head probe his mouth once again. Then her ass clenched… he could see the fibrous muscle constrict a split second before she suddenly dropped her weight directly onto his face; splitting his throat wide once again. A fraction of a second later, her heavy nutsack crashed into his face. Even though she had just dumped a fat load deep within him, those heavy churning cum factories were already back to capacity; and he sure felt it. With the weight behind those engorged throbbing organs, it was less of a slap and more of a sudden beating by two heavyweight boxing gloves.

Even though he had been choking on her musky rod for a while now, those heavy gurgling cum sacks were splayed out across his nose, whipping up her potent breeder pheromones and injecting them directly into his mind.

With a grin showing her satisfaction at her new angle of attack, she began her assault anew. She would stretch her long lagomorph legs, almost pulling her cock all the way out, before violently dropping right back down again. Slam fucking his face with every fibre of muscle her body possessed.

With his head now facing up into the underside of her crotch, she rammed her cock back down into that tight mouth of his, over and over again. Smashing her pelvis right into his face. This time there was no pretend gentle nature to her actions.

Because she was now thrusting directly downward, every time her crotch pounded into his face, it bared the full weight of her entire giant curvaceous frame. Fresh agony screamed into his body as his still tender nose was brutalised again and again.

But it was more than just that.

In time with each grunt escaping her snarling lips, her thrusts were particularly uncontrolled and savage. The sounds emanating from her brutal copulation were no longer just that of, deep saliva spewing gut wrenching gags, and flesh colliding with flesh. There were faint unmistakable crunching pops.

Kris tried to scream out past the unrelenting rod of flesh ravaging his poor throat. A new pain was flashing through his tender face… small relentless sharp pops. Every bone is his face crying out as they scraped against each other under the immense weight and strength of this uncontrollable bunny.

She wrapped her furred hands around the back of his head and began pulling his face up into her pelvis as her knees dropped her body down; increasing the strain on his fragile face exponentially. The new levels of brutality displayed by Popo’s feral mating put fear into the rest of the group. Smash, smash, smash, smash! She grunted in time with each thrust, pummelling his face with reckless abandon.

The rest of the group could feel the escalating power of those violently destructive thrusts. Each swing of her giant muscled hips sliced through the air, whipping up currents that flowed around their bodies, violating them all simultaneously.

Kris could hear the deafening noise of his own facial bones popping out of place, as the blood curdling sounds reverberated around inside his own skull. The pain was overwhelming, but because of that damned drug she had stuck him with, he just couldn’t drift into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness; even with the god awful musky cock of hers obliterating his throat and compressing his lungs from the inside. He begged for relief to come soon, as he contemplated the harshness of his reality; tears streaming down his saliva and sweaty musk smeared face.

Her balls continued to swing down into his forehead like two great wrecking balls, trying their absolute hardest to cave in his skull.

He could feel her thrusts getting more jerky and deeper, gouging out more and more of his body to fit the shape of her fat toy breaker. Her steady rhythm breaking down into short sharp judders, her body’s way of milking every last fraction of pleasure out of her toy.

He knew what that meant.

He steeled his stomach and tensed what remained of his abs, ready to hold strong against her torrent of incredibly fertile bunny lust. Tensing his abs was much harder than he anticipated; her constant and unending assault pounding against them from the inside had turned the once taught muscles into mush. He focused his mind and this time his body responded.

Popo was in her own feral rhythm. The sudden new feeling of her toy’s innards clenching helplessly, massaging around the end of her cock was absolutely blissful. She let out a mighty roar and allowed her legs to give way under the pleasure, dropping her knees into the mud. The poor guy was almost folded back in half, crushing his already compressed body beneath her.

Kris’ eyes bulged wide as her entire body weight was speared down into him. Her cock felt deeper than it ever had been before. His whole body was contorted backward into her crotch and he could feel her cock strain up against his belly. If he could see round to his front, he would be able to see her cock clearly distending his stomach from the inside, pulling the skin to its absolute limits. Then he felt those giant balls splayed out across his face tense up as she roared in deep feral victory.

A huge surge of heavy dense cockslop erupted violently out of the end of her toy breaker, slamming deep into his fucked-to-jelly guts. Rope after fat rope frothed out into his internal cavity, flooding it with sickly white cream. She gently rocked back and forth, coaxing every last drop out of her giantess sized shaft.

Kris’ gut bloated to ridiculous proportions as her cum flowed through him. Filling every last nock and cranny it could sludge its way into.

Popo gingerly rocked her hips a couple more times, savouring the oversensitive feeling as a shudder crawled up her spine. Panting heavily, she fell forward onto her hands, her weight causing a small quake to rumble through the ground. Her long bunny ears flopped forward as she craned her neck to look down underneath herself. Her cute bunny nose twitched side to side, indicating her lust based frenzy was starting to dissipate. Her huge breasts hung down blocking her view, so she reached an arm up under herself to squish them up out of the way.

She felt her cock twitch its last couple drops into her obscenely bloated toy. What were small spasms for her, were magnified through her massive scale and it felt like a hard gut wrenching yank to poor Kris, still impaled on this ungodly musky cock. Her entire gloopy payload sloshing about within him.

She looked at the unholy mess and felt satisfied. It had been a very long time since she had given someone such a good oral dicking. Finally she felt freed of her constant overbearing lust. She was finally satiated, and oddly proud that her toy had withheld throughout the abuse.

Kris lay there limply. Popo’s rock hard cock was still pierced through his core and kept him about a foot from the ground. His body ached and twitched, small spasms surging down his limbs almost like a creature in its death throes. But he still wouldn’t receive such blissful grace. His innards throbbed as the gloopy cum inside massaged around them, somehow both soothing and exacerbating the pain coming from them; the 9 foot giant hadn’t been gentle with him.

Popo wiped the sweat from her brow and swept her long ears backward, then sat up onto her haunches. Her snug cock warmer was dragged along as she moved back. She wrapped her hand around one of his sides and slowly slid him off her shaft. Every slight bump and fold inside him tingled against her oversensitive tip, making her twitch and wiggle sharply in response; causing even the relief of withdrawal to be a slow and agonising affair for Kris.

As soon as his mouth was free from that ungodly tree trunk of a cock, the liquid inside him was free to burst forth. The pressure was immense as her clumpy cream dramatically erupted out of his mouth and ran down his still upside down face, flooding his nose and his half-lidded eyes.

Popo looked down at her cum covered mess of a toy. She gingerly caressed her spent cock, electric tingles dancing up her spine every time her fingers lightly glided over her swollen and tender crown.

She continued her light teasing with one hand and reached down with the other. She fumbled around inside her small thigh pouch and then pulled out a small communicator.

She glanced down at the small item and muttered, “I’ve still got a little bit of time.” Her voice was hoarse and shaky from the two back to back orgasms. She stowed the device and reached both hands down to her hanging testicles. She began to massage and caress the two handful sized organs, trying to muster up one last load.

Her shakiness started to subside as her cock throbbed back into life, her body pumping blood back into the relentless sledgehammer of an organ. Her smile began to reappear; this was no longer about overbearing feral lust. Rationality was returning to her post-orgasm clear state of mind, this was about fun. And fun was what Popo lived for.

Staring down proudly at her equipment, she wrapped one of her hands around it and began to pump it in time with each surge of blood. She looked at Kris, he had managed to shakily flip himself over and rise up to his fours. He was coughing and hacking as cum poured out of his mouth in great wet chunks. His body was trying to remove as much of the foreign substance as possible, while also doing it as slowly as possible to avoid any further traumas. His arms and legs looked a light breeze away from crumbling from beneath him, shaking and wobbling, doing their best to withstand his usual body weight in addition to all that extra heavy fluid she had brutally dumped inside him.

Popo was absently stroking herself while staring at her defiled toy, she was impressed. This new drug had surprised her, not only was it a great hunting tool, but it shocked her how durable a toy could be when their muscles had all the oxygen they needed, plus they had the added benefit of being able to fight back for longer, and that just made her inner bun-bun scream with excitement. She made a note to steal an extra couple of doses next time her and Jux-y were taking inventory.

She continued absent-mindedly stroking her slowly engorging cock while thinking about other potential uses for this new wonderful equipment, when she noticed something perculiar. A small wet patch was starting to appear on the rear end of her toy, dibbling down his inner thigh. Popo burst out laughing! Her ears flopped about as she finally rose to her feet, her shadow once again looming over the thoroughly abused boy.

She put on a little baby voice and patronisingly brought her hands to her cheeks “Aww! My little toy has sprung a leak! Was I too rwough with you?”

She strode over towards him, giggling out of her buck tooth grin; her thunderous steps rumbling through the floor, threating to knock his wobbly limbs from under him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had started to regain consciousness. As his senses caught up to him, all he could taste was dirt and blood. But that was good, that meant he was alive. He groggily pulled his face out of the mud and looked around bleary eyed. It took him a while, but he slowly made out the shapes of people huddling in the distance. That was the rest of the group, most of them were ok! He tried to focus his eyes more, but he couldn’t see his wife or brother anywhere. All he could see was the silhouette of a rather shapely Rabbit non-human. Disorientated, she appeared much closer to him than the rest of the group and she was standing over something small on the floor.

No wait… It was Kris! She wasn’t closer, she was much, much taller! Maybe she was here to help?

No sooner than the thought had crossed his mind, before was it thoroughly shattered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Popo very slowly raised one leg and placed it down on Kris’ back. She carried on giggling at him as she slowly saw her malicious thoughts coming to reality.

Kris felt her large furred paw spread out across the entirety of his back. At this scale it made him feel like nothing more than a small pebble beneath her mighty foot. He felt her weight shift forward as she slowly pushed down onto his back, gradually building up to a point where his arms would no longer be able to hold himself. He pushed back against the looming giantess, but it didn’t help much. His arms slowly began to buckle under the strain, wobbling like mad, and then he an unusual sensation that chilled him to his very core. His bloated and bruised stomach, stretched to its absolute limits by her vile and unending cum, brushed lightly against the floor.

It all clicked into place in his mind. But it was too late.

Suddenly, Popo shifted all of her weight forward ontop of him, slamming him into the dirt. Her weight crushed that mass of cum inside him, sending it violently erupting out of him. His throat hitched and his ass clenched, but it was no use. Half a second later it burst forth, that small leak from before, turned into a massive torrent as cum surged out of his ruptured anus and flooded out into the field before him. covering a down right shocking amount of area in her seemingly infinite cocksludge.

Popo felt a glorious crunch under her toes as he brutally slammed into the ground. His head savagely bouncing off the floor as she laughed in a way that was evil and barbaric, yet laced with twisted excitement.

John witnessed the living jizz volcano that this devil bunny had maliciously crafted his brother into. His mind was sent spinning, he didn’t know what to do, what to think. Finally his body acted on his behalf and screamed as loud as it could muster. He screamed so hard his throat tore, but that didn’t stop him. He carried as if he wanted the gods themselves to hear it, until eventually he became breathless, and faded out, his face once again flopping into the mud before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly he was back in the shop. Snapped out of his waking nightmare and back to reality. He finally understood his feelings of rage and vengeance towards this horrifyingly cute and twisted bunny.

His feet were moving on their own, running toward the rabbit that had taken so much from him. His eyes were filled with pure rage. He inhaled loudly to let his lungs fill with air and then he let out an almighty battle cry.  
  
Within two steps, it was already too late. This bunny was faster, stronger and better than him in every way. She stomped her footpaw down atop him, swatting him to the floor, like a run-away piece of rubbish caught in a breeze. He lay there on his back, dazed and stunned, her large paw pressing down upon his legs. He didn’t know what to think, underneath the giant foot of this psycho, painfully stepped upon like his brother before him, the sudden resurgence of trauma from the past, the futility of this whole fucked up world. He just laid there...a broken man.  
  
Popo grinned wickedly at her pitiful new footstool and shifted her weight forward, pressing down onto the fragile man's knees. She had forgotten all about her escapades that occurred only about a week ago and didn’t recognise the angry man at all. Being as childish and excitable as she was, Popo didn’t have a very good attention span; she only cared about what toy she could find and defile next. "Not very well behaved is he!" She pushed her foot down harder until she felt a satisfying crunch vibrate into her paw pads and up through her calves; as one of John's knees sharply popped out of place.  
He screamed out in agony.  
  
Juxta shouted "Stop Popo! Sin wants this one alive." After half a second of scowling at the spoilsport of a rabbit, Popo begrudgingly lifted her foot off him and took a step back. Her giggly menace quickly turned into a pout as she folded her arms like a scolded child.

With John flat out on the floor and Juxta once again in control of the situation, Kel coughed herself into composure. In the sudden flash of action, she realised she had instinctively bared her teeth at Popo toying with her property. Once she regained her composure and stared intimidatingly down at the small 9 foot rabbit, she quietly contemplated Bishops actions.  
Kel was confused; he was a fresh toy, not familiar to their sex fuelled world when she had bought him. And yet he'd been nothing but docile, never showing any kind of anger, always putting his all into her commands. She couldn't understand what had caused such volatile behaviour.

John then threw his arm over his eyes as he began to sob. “You killed my family…” tears began streaming down his face as he just laid there on his back. The emotional pain overwhelming the physical pain surging up from his knee.  
  


Now that made more sense; Kel would have literally torn anyone in half with her bare hands if they dare hurt her little girl. Although she understood, she would be lying to herself to say she wasn’t enjoying the sight of him crying on the floor. The thoughts of toying with his weak and fragile emotions while he begged beneath her foot, slowly caused her cock to twitch and pulse, ready to surge to full erection with merely the slightest of coaxing.

That said, her gazed still bore down upon Popo for intervening and breaking her toy without her permission. And Popo could feel it. Kel was almost twice her height and to have that presence pressing down on her quickly wiped that pout of her face as her shoulders sunk in a display of intimidation and regret. Better that, than piss her off and become her next cum urinal.

Kel then broke her stare and let out a long sigh. After all, with her sadistic nature, she probably would have eventually killed him anyway. That is, if Sarah didn’t “accidentally” overstep her bounds and break him first. It was just shame that she didn’t get to keep him for longer.

  
Juxta shot Popo a glare of anger as she processed what the toy had said. "Popo, you never filed any ‘damages in transit’. You failed to mention of any others you may have used. How many times do I have to tell you to do your bloody job and bring them back alive!"

Popo’s face shifted from her intimidated sulking to a guilty nervous grin as she looked up at Juxta and quickly tried to formulate her next great excuse. “umm well… you seeee….I’m … Going to go! Toodles!” And in a flash, she spun on the ball of her paw and quickly darted out of the shop, skipping down the street as she went.  
  
Juxta shook her head and sighed, before once again addressing herself up towards the much larger Kel.  
“I’m sorry about that. It’s Sin’s orders for the toy, but we'll take him from here. I’ll have your refund and the free disposables sent to your building.” Juxta then rounded the counter and looked down at the broken man. She assessed him for a moment then decided to just carry him instead of making him walk. She knew full well her over-excitable sister had probably shattered his knee. She scooped him up in her arms. She nodded goodbye to Kel and then carried him back through the curtain of hanging thick plastic strips.

As she walked through the curtain she pulled down a giant heavy light switch, and with a loud mechanical clunk, row by row of large overhead lights lit up the entire warehouse. John, with tears still clouding his eyes, could now see everything in the previously blackened room. Every cage that he had walked by moments before was actually occupied. In each cage were men of all shapes and sizes, all gagged and sorted into categories. Each shelf had been labelled.

‘Fresh’, on this shelf there were lots of men that were unconscious, probably drugged until it was their time to be processed. Next was the largest rack of shelving, it was labelled ‘Processing’. On this section all of the occupants were tied up to weird machines. Now he could see where the mechanical whirring noise had come from before. A couple were tied onto a metallic rack which spread their legs wide, as a mechanical dildo violated them; stretching their poor tail-holes obscenely wide. Each cage had a percentage on the front of it, the higher the percentage, the girthier the dildo seemed to be. Some even got big enough to match the sledgehammers the girls that ran this city called cocks.

A bit further down he was shocked as he saw a face he recognised. It was Jebohdiah! The strongest man in bastion. Even naked and captured the man was fighting back! He was doing squats, working out and keeping strong in the face of adversity, it almost filled John with hope and courage until he read the sign on the shelving unit Jebohdiah’s cage was placed on: ‘Broken’.

John then realised the implications of the conversation the girls were having earlier. His horn had been cut off at the base. And with each naked squat his cock bounced with rock hard joy. He wasn’t squatting to work out, each time he plunged low, his arse was stretched wide by his prior pride and joy; which had now been fashioned into the most ornate of dildos and secured to the floor beneath him. John’s mind blanked out, he had already closed himself off to any more traumas, so just as his mind was about to crack, he just looked past the depraved sight and stared blankly into the middle distance.

Then finally they came to an empty cage, Juxta threw him unceremoniously into the unoccupied metal cage and closed the door on him; the cold metal lashing at his skin in stark contrast to the gentle warmth of the large rabbit lady’s fur. Then before he could even sit upright, a large syringe was pushed through the gap in between the bars and poked into his arm. Suddenly, a brilliant heat spread throughout his body and his knee no longer felt painful; whatever it was, the injection was doing wonders. Then the world started to spin and before he knew which way was up, he fell forwards, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Massive thanks again to Jay (The Red Panda) for inviting me to join in on his world! 
> 
> If you are interested in seeing the alternate versions of this chapter, go have a look! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410039  
> one version is where popo 'lets it rain' onto the entire group  
> and the other is the original completely different version where it was John's son who got caught and not Kris!


	5. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being requested and returned, John wakes up in a featureless strile white room.

John was unceremoniously thrown into a blinding bright white room, his eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden illumination. It had featureless white walls and was entirely empty apart from one thing, there was a short wooden pillory in the middle of the room; so low that its current occupant had to bend forward and stick their ass straight out behind them. A lady with long blonde hair was bound naked within it, facing toward him, her hair hung down obscuring her face. Suspicious liquids slowly crawled down her inner thigh, dripping into a puddle beneath her; the way she was oriented relative to himself meant he couldn’t see her ass sticking out behind her to see the origin point of the puddle, but he could easily guess. All that aside, even with the blonde girl’s restrained, violated and dishevelled state… Just seeing her filled him with pure unfiltered hope.

“Faith!” It was his wife! He excitedly went to walk toward her but upon taking the first step his injured leg buckled and he crumpled to ground. She raised her head at the noise and he could see she was ball gagged. Tears stained her beautiful features leaving thick lines of mascara running down her face. Around her mouth the tears had mixed with saliva that flowed out around her gag making her face an absolute mess. Her eyes went wide with fear and she started shaking her head frantically and pulling against her bindings. He tried to crawl over to her but froze as she screamed at him through her gag; fighting her restraints even harder. He put on a reassuring voice “It’s ok! We’re together now, I’m so sorry, we never should have left.” He started to crawl towards her again. “I’ll get you out of this place, it doesn’t matter what has happened to us... we just need to leave together.”

As he got about halfway towards her, a straight line split down the centre of the wall behind her, before it cracked apart with a smooth hiss, revealing a doorway that seamlessly blended into the wall. Through the new doorway came an oddly soothing voice, it felt… familiar. “Alright sweetie, break time is over. I hope you’ve managed to push enough of my ‘punishment’ out. If you’re still bloated when I get in there, I’ll just have to stuff your asshole instead.” As the voice flowed through the room, it carried tones of both warming heartfelt love and pure malicious intent. He couldn’t understand why but the words sliced through John’s heart, leaving behind this horrible feeling of dread and betrayal.

Stepping out of the shadow of the doorway and into the light of the sterile white room, emerged a lady… one that John’s brain struggled to process and recognise. She was a normal human, quite tall around 5’11”. Her hair was long and naturally silver with age; looking to be in her late-fifties. She stood even taller than she naturally would, way over 6 feet, wearing absolutely nothing but a pair of bright red hooker high heels.

John questioned to himself why everyone in this damn world had to be naked. 

She had Hips to die for and ridiculously toned abs. Her breasts looked like they should have sagged with age but it was quite the opposite, they seemed to hold up pert with nipples at full attention. As she sauntered in her hips swayed, not only showing off curvy booty, but also her foot long un-erect cock, swinging hypnotically in time with her hips. He had thought it impossible, but it appeared that somehow even the rare human women of this cursed city were also modified and equipped with the means to completely and utterly dominate. John stopped staring at her beautiful, chiselled body and finally her face sunk in.

It was his mother.

“MOM!?!” John was in pure horror. “What’s going on here?!” She had the same face as his mother, the same soft soothing voice, but his mother never looked like this. She was a petite soft lady, not this tall muscular one that had just walked into the room and shattered any hope he was harbouring that somehow, just somehow, everything would work out happy in the end.

“John? Oh thank goodness you’re ok!” she said with a huge beaming smile of relief. She ran over to him, the ‘click clack’ of her heels on the tile floor, leant down, grabbed him around the torso and scooped him up, smothering his face into her genetically enhanced bosom. John was stunned at her newfound strength. Somehow picking him up like he weighed as much as he did when he was a child. Then one of her hands grasped around the back of his head, holding him tight to her heart; a soft embrace for her, a face full of pert maternal cleavage for him. She smelt so pleasant and familiar.

John pushed her back and without strength in his leg, he once again slumped to the floor; his injured knee denying him the right to stand. He was surprised about how much force he had required to free himself from her grip. Where did this newfound strength of hers come from? Now slumped on the ground again he was eye level with her thick cock. It seemed whatever had been done to her, had affected her entire body; because framing either side of her cock were each of her incredibly muscular thighs, chiselled with fibrous muscle.

Ashamedly averting his gaze from his mother’s nude muscular body, he said in a worried tone “What happened to you?! Why are you here?”

“Sweetheart, aren’t you happy to see me?” she said, visibly saddened by her sons lack of enthusiasm at their reunion.

“After you left suddenly, your Father and I were worried sick. After several days with no news, I went looking for you. I wandered around trying to find any clue of what might have happened to you. Then I found her. This bitch here. She was alone in a wood, crying about how something had happened to you. I knew I should never have let this slut convince you to leave. So I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her naked dirty body most of the way home. Then out of the blue, a giant black furred rabbit lady approached me. Admittedly at first I was scared by her, but then she reassured me. She told me your bid for freedom was a trap all along and that you had been attacked by this slut, before being rescued and taken away to see a doctor in their nearby city. Apparently the rest of my precious family hadn’t made it. But at least I still have you.”

“While you were resting up in the hospital, the kind ladies here showed me some of their marvellous technology. How I could punish her for her sins, and have the added bonus of creating some beautiful grandkids in the process. Of course they will never replace the hole in my heart left by your brother… but it’s a start. This new younger body of mine feels so invigorating! I feel like I could run a marathon!”

John just sat there wide eyed at the twisted truth she had been fed. He didn’t know what hurt more, that she had fallen for it, or that she had willingly gone along with it. “None of that is true! I’m a captive here!”

“Aww sweetie, don’t be silly. The ladies here might be a bit tall and scary on the outside, but their hearts are filled with compassion and love. They said the medicine would make you a bit disorientated and paranoid. Don’t worry, hopefully that just means that you won’t remember what I’m about to do to this horrid piece of work. I knew I should have never let you bring her into your life.”

As his mother walked back over to the restrained Faith, John could do nothing but watch, mouth agape, a maelstrom of emotions preventing his mind from forming any kind of action. Faith started struggling against her restraints again, the sound of metal chains filling the room. John’s mother walked up to the naked struggling girl and said “Now, now. Calm yourself, or you’ll only get it worse.” *Smack* an echo resided around the white sterile room as she slapped Faith’s plush ass; her new strength sending ripples cascading across the restrained woman’s body. John’s mum walked around behind Faith and started stroking herself to full mast; rubbing her rapidly hardening cock against Faith’s soggy gaping vagina. The multitude of fluids pouring out of the abused cunt very quickly lubricated her bulbous cockhead. She lined herself up with the awaiting entrance and with one incredibly brutal thrust; she was in. “Ahhh, this feels so good. Not as tight as when we first started, but your vagina is beginning to remember the shape of my fat new cock. It knows who its master is. It knows I want it to give me some fucking grandkids.”

She started to pick up a rough rhythm. Sliding all the way out slowly and then slamming home in a single thrust. Each collision of the older lady’s hips into Faith’s squishy ass would send ripples rolling down Faith’s soft body. John’s mother’s body on the other hand barely jiggled an inch, each muscle bulging so tight you could practically make out each fibre of its construction.

Faith’s eyes started to roll back into her head as the pounding grew in speed and intensity, her restrained body unable to fight against the pleasure being forced upon her. Not long after, her body slowly started to tense up, her legs going ridged, her arms pulling tight against her restraints, before she suddenly began to explosively squirt all over the floor, wracked in orgasm as her vagina was beaten into submission. The fresh fluids mixing into the puddle of juices that already laid beneath the roughly copulating pair. Faith’s legs started to shake uncontrollably and as her knees buckled, no longer supporting her orgasming wreck of a body. But before she could crumple, John’s mum aggressively grabbed a firm hold of her hips and kept her level, continuing to relentlessly fuck the defeated cunt; even as Faith’s legs hung uselessly beneath her backbreaking thrusts.

“Eww you nasty slut, spraying your vile juices all over the floor.” With the knowledge that John wouldn’t remember any of this anyway, and the worry of repercussions fading away, his mother really felt herself letting go and getting into the rhythm of things, letting the power of her situation flow free. She didn’t know exactly what they had injected her with, but all she knew is it felt powerful, liberating… Good. “See John, this is how you are supposed to fuck someone. Fuck them so hard they can’t even think straight let alone control their body. Something your pathetic father could never do. This fat pussy of your slut wife just feels so damn good!” she smacked Faith on the ass again as she continued to pound into the barely conscious woman.

John didn’t know what to do. His mother, the symbol of everything safe and stable in his world, was now a musclebound dickgirl, who was currently aggressively raping his wife. His fractured leg prevented him from intervening and his shattered mind prevented him from shouting out to her, to tell her to stop this madness. He could only watch as the love of his life was defiled before him.

And yet… he could feel his penis slowly hardening. Perhaps this crazy world was finally sinking in, _just submit to the pleasure_.

Just next to the pillory where this debauchery was happening, a hole opened in the floor and from inside rose a small circular tray. Sat atop this small metal tray was a syringe, which contained a faintly glowing purple liquid.

Suddenly a voice reverberated out of an intercom. “We’ve very much enjoyed watching you punish your daughter in law. This syringe is the next step in her punishment. It’ll give you even more strength to continue with.”

John’s mum slowed her vicious pounding, moving to slow long strokes; letting Faith feel the full length of her cock slowly sliding in and out of her. She looked up to the ceiling and spoke to the disembodied voice. “Thank you for the offer sweetie, but I feel amazing right now. I wouldn’t want to ruin the fun by going too far. You know, too much of a good thing.”

“Disappointing.”

Suddenly John heard his mother wince in pain. He looked up and saw a long metallic tentacle hanging from the ceiling. At its tip was a syringe filled with what appeared to be the same purple substance as the syringe on the tray. It had pricked his mother in the neck and was now recoiling back into the small hole it emerged from.

“Ouch! What was that?” said John’s mum, annoyance and confusion changing the tone of her normally sweet voice. She was still buried deep inside her son’s wife, but suddenly her cock felt like it was being wrapped in pure heavenly euphoria. “Oh my god! This is good!” she tried to move quickly to enjoy the new rush of feeling, but her penis was now so overly sensitive, she physically couldn’t. She had to move slow and deliberately or risk going completely numb from the overwhelming new sensation. As she withdrew her penis from the warm wet onahole before her, every fold inside that well used pussy felt like it was grabbing onto her sensitive cock, sending shudders of bliss tingling throughout her entire body; her abs tensing with each painful jolt of overwhelming pleasure.

The clasping pressure on her cock started increasing. It was like Faith’s well used cunt was getting tighter, as if each small fold of her pussy was clamping down, refusing to let go of such a perfect breeding pole. John’s mum looked down and smacked the spectacular onahole on the ass. Had Faith’s ass gotten smaller? She slapped each cheek a couple more times, and then a couple more again; she kept slapping hard until it brought out a perfect red hue just underneath the skin. With each slap it appeared that Faith was shrinking. She looked over at John and he also looked smaller. Then she realised, Faith wasn’t shrinking… she was growing! She looked down at her cock again to see it had gotten even fatter, stretching Faith’s little hole to its absolute limits; anymore and she’d probably tear.

She reached one hand forward and grabbed hold of Faith’s hair, flicking her wrist she bunched up Faith’s long hair and wrapped it around her hand a couple times before yanking hard. Faith’s neck slammed back against the inside the pillory. This new feeling of power surging through her body made her want to take control. Her mind was slipping. This wasn’t about revenge, punishment, or justice. It was about pure domination. Pure unfiltered lust.

As her body continued to swell, she slowly got accustomed to her new hypersensitivity and began to pick up a rhythm again. This nice tight hole in front of her wasn’t a person anymore, not in her addled mind anyway, it was a hole of raw meat, and its entire existence was for naught but to satisfy her overflowing fountain of desire.

A growl escaped John’s mum’s lips, one that terrified him; one that he had heard once before...

He looked up from his sulk and saw his mother growing. He didn’t know what to do… the woman who had brought him into this world, the woman whose entire dream was to see John succeed in life, was now being twisted into a nightmare.

She started to pick up the pace of crashing her hips into Faith’s red raw ass. Each and every connection no longer only sending ripples wobbling through Faith’s jiggly flesh, but also managing to rattle the pillory’s solid concrete foundations. John could feel the ground shake each time his mother’s cock plunged into his abused wife. She was growing rapidly, 7ft, 8ft, 9ft. Groaning in pleasure, screaming out “Yes! Yes! Take my cock, whore!” Every time she moved her foot to readjust her positioning, John could feel her thunderous step rumble its way through the floor.

Over the intercom came a voice that seemed to be very interested in how this was unfolding. “Subject seems stable. Growth steady. Lack of apparent side effects. Currently retaining Human physiology.”

For the first time since his mum had emerged from that obfuscated hole in the wall, John plucked up the courage to make eye contact with Faith. The look on her face broke his heart. Their hearts and minds were so entwined in their love, that even though her mouth was gagged, he could feel and understand every thought she felt.

Pain; it covered her face as she was stretched and used like she meant nothing to this world; her entire body being rattled with each powerful thrust.

Betrayal; that John’s mum, the woman she had looked up to for the years their lives had spent woven together, could hurt her in such a cruel and vindictive way. And finally, the last emotion that completely broke any remaining vestige of John’s soul…

Happiness.

Happiness that she could see his face one last time. Happiness that despite everything, she was still glad to see he was ok; even if they wouldn’t make it out of this together. 

John’s mum yanked Faith’s hair again, shattering their eye contact as Faith’s face winced in pain. John eyes drifted over and to his confusion, it seemed that his mother was in pain too. Her face was contorted and twisted. She never stopped violently thrusting even when she hunched over to grab her abs. Something was wrong. Her voice deepened to almost a growl. “Ah it hurts, it hurts! Stop this, why I can’t I stop!...” as much as she tried, she couldn’t stop her hips as they continued to saw into Faith’s abused body. Surges of pain streaked across her body like sharp lightning bolts.

The voice of the intercom sounded again. “Side effects now manifesting.”

John couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His mother’s face was warping, her nose and mouth elongating together. Facial bones loudly crunching and fusing into a new shape. Her new taught smooth skin which had replaced her old frail form; was now sprouting silver-grey fur at an alarming rate. The base of her spine extended slowly outwards, with hair bursting forth from it, forming into a bushy tail; swishing from side to side as it grew in length, matching the rhythm of her ground shaking thrusts. Her legs and joints popped and creaked as they stretched out until she was almost 12ft tall.

She could feel her orgasm building. A pain swirled through her gut as her recently acquired testicles surged in size. It felt as if her entire lower half was expanding, she needed to release this new pressure, immediately. The need was overwhelmingly strong, as if she was a puppet with a singular overriding command. With her enlarged and empowered frame, she began driving her hips even harder, causing Faith’s already bruised shoulders to crash into the pillory even harder.

With a monstrous howl… it was complete. John’s mother was no longer in there. He now knew where he had heard those grunts and howls before. He recognised the feral bestial sounds from that dark terrifying alleyway, ones that only a true wild beast could make.

Suddenly she yanked Faith’s hair so hard her meaty cock-sleeve actually violently broke out of the pillory, sending splinters of wood and metal flying everywhere. The ragdoll of Faith’s limp body was now being held aloft by only her long flowing hair entangled in those new bestial claws, and the steel cock burrowed deep inside her; her arms and legs just dangling limply, lifelessly. As John’s mum began thrusting up into the girl’s guts, John could see the clear outline of a now canine shaped cock distending and bulging out of Faith’s stomach.

Faith didn’t need to see what has happening to her body. Even through her barely conscious mind, she could feel every inch of agony as that unbelievably thick canine cock split her far wider than she had ever thought possible. But that wasn’t all. A new repeated pounding was slowly building up on the outside her pussy, repeatedly smashing into her entire pelvic region with the power of a hulking brutish fist.

John’s mom’s new physiology was screaming out against itself. It cried out to impale all of her delectable rape meat down onto her throbbing shaft and dump her churning virile load deep inside it. But something was fighting back. Rage filled her body and her power fucking grew even more brutal. Smashing Faith’s limp lifeless body against her powerful feral hips harder and harder. Faith’s arms and legs swung uselessly beneath herself, her fragile mind barely holding on.

From his lower perspective, John could see exactly what was halting his mother’s progress. Her canine physiology had come fully equipped, and now that she was encroaching on her inevitable release, a giant throbbing fleshy knot had swelled up at the base of her cock. It was so thick and girthy, it just repeatedly punched his wife in the cunt, brutalising the tender flesh surrounding her genitals. There was just no way it was going to fit.

But Faith’s wellbeing wasn’t going to hinder John’s mother now. She was in a feral frenzy and she wanted this. No, she Needed this.

Much to John’s dismay, it slowly started to happen. The broad top side of that unbelievably cruel biology, began to dig its way into Faiths pussy, not really gaining any depth, but spreading those lips so wide they salivated all over the throbbing organ, coating it in juices and lubricating it thoroughly.

Time and time again that brutal knot slammed into Faith’s pussy. John winced at the thought of the pain she must be experiencing every time that thing collided with her tender flesh.

Suddenly John’s mother grabbed Faith and spun her around, pulling her head forward until she disappeared face first between those giant furred tits. She then wrapped both of her giant hands around Faith’s shoulders, pulling them firmly downward. With the combination of her buried head and the strong hands on her shoulders, Faith was now completely anchored in place. She never stopped thrusting, but with Faith now locked snugly in place and no longer bouncing up with each thrust, her fat knot actually started to make more progress into the slowly splitting vagina.

She continued to pound away at Faith’s almost lifeless body. Feral grunts and snarls escaping her lips as she brutalised her little rape hole.

Faith’s body clung onto consciousness, barely. Her entire body ached and hurt, but there was some kind of deranged comfort from being enveloped by the large breasts. Even if she struggled to breathe between them and they were so heavy they could almost be considered crushing.

After several particularly erratic yet powerful thrusts, a horrible crunching noise echoed throughout the chamber, followed by a very muffled but still ear-piercing wail of agony.

John’s eyes had drifted away from the heart wrenching scene unfurling before him, but the sound shocked him back into himself and his eyes quickly darted toward his wife’s face. Her body was now hung limply backward, held in place by that mighty cock buried within her, its grotesque shape distending her gut skyward. Her head flopped backward as the pain overwhelmed her. Her face was scrunched up showing the unbearable agony coursing through her veins.

Then he gazed around her, his eyes tracking down her body, quickly settling on the cause of her pain.

Faith’s pelvis had finally popped under the strain. That basketball sized knot had finally tore its way past the tender flesh and forced her pelvic bones aside, violently disjointing them from one another. Her legs were buckled and hung limply out at weird angles, that ungodly biology forcing them apart from the inside of her torn pussy.

With an almighty howl of pure victorious conquest, the giant feral wolf looked down at her prey and angrily clasped her hands around Faith’s face, shoving both of her thick furred thumbs into that wailing mouth to brace herself against and then gave one last brutal thrust. Ramming her cock as deep as she possibly could and held it there; the tip of her now bollard sized cock being obscured somewhere deep inside Faith’s ribcage. John saw his mother’s now monstrous testicles tense up. He knew what was coming; he’d now lived in this world long enough, witnessed enough, to foresee how this would pan out.

One thick dollop burst out of the massive cock and slammed into the tiny womb it had been battering into submission, immediately filling the small relocated organ to the brim. Then came the second, and the third. Within half a second it had filled every available crevice inside that brutalised cunt.

Faith’s pussy immediately started to spray pressurised cum from the small gaps between itself and the tree trunk that was currently splitting it open. The knot was so thick it had counteracted nature’s intentions and torn Faiths pussy so loose, it couldn’t hold everything in. Splats of jizz impacted into the giant grunting beast’s fur.

But it wasn’t enough. Cum was still being forced into her body quicker than her weakened pussy could release it. Her stomach very quickly began to bloat and within a couple seconds she looked heavily pregnant, a mere second later it looked like triplets. With it being her tiny womb bloating like a balloon and not her colon, the cum had nowhere to go. No valves to burst, no extra piping to conquer. With that immovable object of a knot blocking the way, all her battered body could do, was sit there and take it.

John could see the bloated mass growing atop his wife’s stomach. It wobbled and sloshed as his mother’s oversized repeatedly cock dumped thick viscous clumps inside it. Surge after surge, ungodly clump after ungodly clump of thick vile seed.

It felt like it took forever for the wolf’s orgasm to subside. All the while she continued gently gyrating her hips forward and back, attempting to make every delectable bump and fold inside Faith’s broken pussy coax out any remaining droplets of cum she had stored in those primal testicles.

She wrapped a hand around the back of Faiths head and yanked it forward, once again crushing and smothering her beautiful ex-daughter-in-law between her giant furred tits. But this also squeezed the large sloshing mass, trapped in between their two bodies. Compressing the fluid inside her, making it desperate for a way out. A small amount more did jet out past that fat knot, out of her broken cunt and drip onto the floor, but nowhere near enough to release the unbearable pain.

She held her now broken rape toy close to her chest for a couple moments more. Enjoying the pitiful lifeless twitches and spasms as they vibrated through her new enlarged chest. Each small twitch stimulating her soft breastflesh. Then with a huge sigh of relief, she let go.

Faith’s body instantly swung down as gravity grabbed it, the feral beasts cock no longer hard enough to hold the combined weight of Faith’s broken body and its new payload of clumpy wolf jizz aloft by itself. Her body was barely conscious, but it was just enough; she instinctually managed to reach her feeble hands forward to break her fall. But the floor never came.

She screamed out in agony as her disjointed pelvis suddenly caught the entire weight of her fall. She swung down beneath her rapist like some kind of morbid pendulum. It felt like someone had grabbed hold of her hips from the inside and was brutally trying to turn her inside out. As if her entire lower half was going to be violently torn away.

Her splintered pelvic bones had caught upon that truly evil mass of flesh lodged inside her, keeping her suspended in the air ass first. Her limp weak limbs swung down pathetically beside her. Her feet swung past her head, brushing against her ears as they dangled uselessly. Given the beast’s new gargantuan frame, her arms barely scraped along the floor.

John sat there in stunned silence. His wife had been turned into nothing more than a bloated used condom for his feral mother’s insatiable lust.

Faith had finally passed out. She hung limply upside down, swinging around underneath the sweaty groin of that beast. A small river of cum, ran down her upturned body, leaving thick white streaks crisscrossing down her body. John could see the strain on her hips as the bones shifted around under the skin, trying their best to dislodge this ungodly painful blockage. Trying to open just that little bit wider, just enough so gravity could rip it out and free her from the agony of being split far wider than nature had ever intended.

His mother breathed deeply of the air around her.

Hopefully now she was satisfied. Hopefully now, he could find a way to reverse all of this madness. But it was all too late, something about the way she was acting worried John. Then her head turned as she followed her new canine nose, looking directly at his cowering form.

Her gaze felt like it held the weight of the full moon as it bore down upon him. He uncomfortably started to shift, instincts telling him to slowly slide himself backwards, away from that indomitable stare.

She placed a single footpaw forward. The sheer power of her shifting her incredible weight alone was enough to cause a small rumble to pass through the floor and under John’s seated form. His confused and angry mind very quickly turned into pure fear.

She started to walk toward him. She had literally zero regard for her rape meat that was still firmly lodged onto her bitch breaker of a knot. Faith’s unconscious body started to swing in time with the steps. Slamming painfully into each muscled leg as her captor strode forwards. Each muscle of that furred beasts body was so dense, it was like Faith was repeatedly being slammed into concrete. Each time she swung from side to side and crashed into those giant legs, she could feel the knot within her yanking excruciatingly on her crotch.

With each step forward, Faith was slowly raised up and away from the agony of being battered between those two great pillars of flesh and once again was hung proudly forward, like a kill mounted upon a wall. The cock within her once again surged with blood, excited and spurred onward by the scent of fresh meat. John.

As the giant wolf strode over towards him, she grabbed a huge handful of Faith’s hair. She then slowly but surely began to pull up. Slowly pulling her limp carcass off of her mighty cock. Her knot held firm; it wished to remain lodged inside her breeding sow, doing its duty and trapping all of that thick seed deep within her fertile womb. But she didn’t care what her body wanted; she had found fresh holes to conquer. She yanked harder, pulling on nothing but Faith’s long blonde hair. It didn’t matter what her knot wanted, Faith’s fragile body didn’t stand a chance against the aggressiveness of this huge feral beast.

With a sudden explosive yank accompanied by an almighty roar, she was violently ripped free. Another loud crunch echoed around the room as the young woman’s hips and pelvic bones were once again violently displaced by that barbaric knot. Her body swung through the air, hanging lifelessly from that huge clawed hand, dangling by only her hair, like a conqueror would triumphantly hold aloft a severed head.

With the blockage removed, all of that vile cum pumped inside her could now flow free. A huge torrent of thick clumpy slime burst forth from her loose gaping pussy and splatted wetly into the floor with considerable force. it took almost thirty solid seconds for the great chunks ripping their way of out faiths loose blown out pussy to finally slow, now starting to run down the contours of her long legs; the sexy limbs once providing her with such pride, now being nothing more than a runway for great clumps of thick coagulated cum snot. The sounds of wet impacts falling from great height onto the floor echoed around the chamber, combining with the feral snarls and grunts emanating from John’s mother.

With only a single step more, the shadow of her huge looming cock was now hovering above John’s shaking terrified form. She wrangled Faith’s lifeless ragdoll of a body about between her two great paws before she hovered the blonde woman above her doting husband.

With both of her gigantic hands, she grasped down. Squeezing upon the woman’s bloated belly and crushing whatever remained of her lower abdomen. She crushed her rape toy like she was nothing more than a worthless piece of fruit.

A colossal torrent of heavy sludge jetted out of her broken cunt and slammed into John’s body with considerable force. He was flattened into the floor under the weight of that impossibly large load raining down upon him. Huge chunks of cum slammed into him repeatedly, smashing his weakened body into the floor.

Eventually the flow eased up, and John wiped the sludge from his eyes. He looked up and saw the broken, gaping and prolapsed cunt of his wife dibble the last of its remaining payload with a squelch. Then, like a person carelessly disposing of some litter, John’s mother threw Faith’s limp unconscious body to the side. Never breaking eye contact with her next victim. Even as she heard the body brutally thump into the wall like a ragdoll.

John sat there, desperate to turn his head and check on his wife’s body. But he couldn’t. He found himself locked in the gaze of that giant creature. Her rock hard throbbing cock, bouncing around in his periphery. He saw the corner of her muzzled mouth, breaking into something of a malicious grin.

Sat there coated in thick feral cum. His wife callously discarded like a used condom.

His broken husk of a mind finally came to the realisation that even with blind Faith, there was

No respite… No reprieve… No escape.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Test subject #1589 Status: Failure.

Human females are susceptible and willing to join us, but an unknown factor increases the likelihood of becoming ‘Feral’ upon transition. Even the presence of a strong maternal bond is not enough to maintain sanity through transformation. Maybe a younger subject would be more immature therefore possess less ‘sanity to lose’. Requires further study.

Not a total loss for data, the Impressive physique the subject had from the previous experimentation seemed to control the change and hold back side effects for longer. Requires further study.

Subject #1589-B ‘Bishop’ Status: expended in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the final chapter for now, i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Massive thanks again to Jay The Redpan for bringing my into his huge world. 
> 
> There was an alternate ending involving belly popping, so if that your thing, find it here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410039/chapters/56104414


End file.
